How Are We Going To Do This
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Gumball wants nothing else besides Marshall Lee the Vampire King but still being a Prince has it's strains on the relationship. And Fionna with her first pregnancy doesn't help at all. But Gumball finds it...strange when he begins noticing different changes happening to his body and attempts to hide it all.When it's figured out will it bring him and Marshall closer together?
1. Chapter One

_**I'm back with another GumLee mpreg! I wrote this on the Archiveofourown but I wanted to post it here and, plus, it's been a pretty long time since I've posted anything on this account of mine. So here! A new story, though it might seem a little different or the same to my OTHER GumLee story but I'm thinking this one is better. Maybe. But enjoy!**_

* * *

"When is Fionna coming over?" That was the first question that left Marshall Lee's lips when he entered Prince Gumball's room, who smiled softly. Large, inquisitive scarlet irises met violet ones.

"Not for anther three hours, she has planning to do." Gumball replied just having seconds to open his arms and lift them when Marshall zoomed straight into his arms and was knocking him backwards making him laugh. He stared up at his boyfriend happily, the moon out tonight with a soft pale light that stretched in an arc across Gumball's floor. Marshall's scarlet eyes glowed in the darker half of the room and Gumball knew that most would shudder from this above them but he only smiled softly staring up at him.

"She's already so huge, I doubt she'll have time to beat either one of us if we're just a little late~" Marshall playfully replied wiggling himself between Gumball's legs happily and Gumball shivered lightly at the feeling of their pelvis's pushing and rubbing together lightly. As if catching his momentary wave of concern Marshall stroked his cheek. "Don't worry, she's tough."

"Mhmm." Gumball got out as Marsha's hand cupped his cheek then moved up through his pink hair and he shut his eyes softly at the feeling. He leaned into the touch when Marshall leaned down pressing his lips softly against Gumball's in a soft kiss.

He closed his eyes reaching up to tug on his shirt and pull him closer as he felt his skin itch against the fabric of his shirt. He was all ready to go that his clothes felt like too much right then as the soft kiss became more aggressive, with more meaning as Marshall's free hand reached down and slid his hand down to squeeze his hip then slid his hand up his side pushing the shirt with it letting his fingers skate over the bare, revealed flesh just below his nipples and chest making him shiver.

"You're so sensitive." Marshall murmured when he pulled out of the kiss, to yank their shirts off of course. Gumball's came off quick while Marshall pulled his plaid shirt off which gave some difficulties when the buttons snagged in his black hair a few times making him curse.

Gumball, however, giggled. "Having trouble?" He asked only to get a soft, playful growl in return when his lips were claimed in another kiss and forming a coherent though much less a coherent sentence just flew from his mind.

Marshall took notice of the tiny noise that left Gumball's throat when he moved his thumbs over his nipples, playing with the soft pink buds like the buttons on a game pad. He rubbed around in circles with just the tip of his thumbs using the nail barely when he then rubbed the pad of his thumb down until his nipples perked up and then pressed down. He pressed down lightly and repeatedly like he really was pressing the buttons on a game pad and he pulled back to grin.

He leaned down to his chest lapping his tongue flat against his nipple and enjoying the faint sweetness that clung to his tongue that grew stronger with each lap of his tongue. It was hard to forget that the prince under him was made out of sugar what with how every single kiss and the after taste on his own skin was always so sweet. He was moving to the left nipple, already sucking it into his mouth using his teeth to lightly nip it and suck softly when the soft unmistakable vibrating of a cell phone got his attention.

He continued moving down knowing damn well it wasn't his cell, as his was in his pocket and he wasn't going to stop if it wasn't his phone. Gumball's stomach quivered under his lips as he moved closer to the pink male's hip area, looking up under his lashes grinning widely. Gumball, on the other hand, was feeling arousal but dread squirming in his belly at his buzzing phone knowing full well who it was. He scowled when his pants were being slid down with his boxers and looked away when his erection stood up proudly, free of his fabric constraints, and he blushed fiercely. He nearly sighed in relief when his phone stopped buzzing but it was short lived when a little sting on his hip got his attention and he looked down to see a little nick from Marshall's fang. And he shuddered at the next sensation.

The soft sucking of the open nick was making him shudder with the sucking sensation of that area actually loosing it's color and the sensation was definitely different. This whole thing, the pleasure, was short lived when his phone buzzed again and Marshall looked up, again, under those black lashes his scarlet eyes glowing brightly. He pulled back and Gumball felt some sick sense of arousal pump arousal down to his already stiff appendage at the sight of pink liquid dripping down Marshall's chin and staining his lips a light, faint pink hue.

"Are you going to answer that?" Marshall asked licking away the faint pink hue to his lips then grinned at him again, his fangs flashing at him somehow even in the dark. Gumball swallowed sitting up realizing that Marshall had yet to take his jeans off and blushed noticing the hard lump there. Gumball, in a rush of confidence, leaned forward pressing a kiss to the side of his neck letting his fingers lightly brush the lump drawing a quiet noise from Marshall's lips and it was then his turn to grin.

"I'll answer it. How about oyu get ready then so we can hurry to her baby shower." Gumball teased despite his throbbing erection and leaned over the side of the bed where his pants, which he didn't remember, had been thrown down and pulled his pants up pulling the buzzing phone out. He felt an arm loop around his waist and yank him up the moment he had the phone in his hand and he was flat on his back again, Marshall between his legs which he draped over his shoulders and grinned his breath surprisingly chill on his erection.

"Answer it." Marshall replied kissing the underside of his erection sending shudders down his spine. He flushed but slid his thumb across the screen and lifted it to his ear struggling to, hopefully, not sound breathless.

He cleared his throat. "Hello?" He got out then in a perfectly composed, normal voice that nearly hitched when he noticed the blue square and lube down by his hip. He nearly missed the voice in his ear that he instead focused on instead of the items by his hip.

"Dude! Where are you guys? You were supposed to be here at the shower helping me set up!" Fionna's furious, incredulous voice reached his brain and he gasped both at her rather angry reminder and the feeling of Marshall's warm mouth sliding down his erection.

He bit back a whimper his hips lifting as his legs trembled on Marshall's shoulders and he reached down grabbing his silky black hair. "I'm sorry, Fionna!" He got out in a breathless voice as he clung to Marshall's hair tightly. "We-We'll be there in thirty minutes."

Marshall chuckled on a bob making Gumball's toes curl tightly and his eyes to shut as he bit his lip on a moan. Fionna, on the other hand, huffed on the phone. "Hurry it up! Do I need to remind you both I'm very pregnant and prone to being angry, sad, happy, irritated and overly expectant of things?"

"No!" Gumball yelped when Marshall slid off with a soft pop and sat up on his knees making Gumball's legs splay open and trembling, like the rest of him. Marshall unbuttoned his pants, pushing them to the top of his thighs noticing Gumball's glare. Gumball hated being the only one naked when making love but Marshall smiled softly.

"What? We need to hurry~ She's very pregnant, prone to being angry, sad, irritated and overly expectant!" Marshall whispered like it was some big secret but in reality didn't want to give himself away. Fionna, normally a fierce headed girl, was scarier lately when pregnant and her mood swings were wild. He didn't want to deal with that right this second.

"I love you guys," Fionna sniffled on the phone and Gumball felt guilt twitch inside him when she then sighed. "I hope you'll be coming here soon."

"We will!" Gumball promised watching Marshall's erection, standing just as proud between his hips, be covered with the clear condom and then given a coat of lube. He yelped when three fingers easily slid inside his hole, his eyes fluttering shut when Marshall grinned then chuckled.

"We'll both be coming soon here, in just a few minutes~" Marshall took the statement and made it perverted when Fionna hung up wordlessly and Gumball dropped the phone, his hands were trembling too much. "You ready, baby?"

Gumball groaned then rolled his eyes. "How do oyu make that word sound so weird?" He asked when Marshall wiggled then stretched those three fingers out inside of him then thrust them in hard a few times making Gumball whimper openly.

"Because it's a talent~ And I think you're good to go!" Marshall hummed with some pretend assurance like he knew perfectly well what he was doing. Gumball smiled at his words then, finding them just a touch funny.

"You'll make up for this rather short noticed quickie right?" Gumball asked then looking up through his dark pink lashes, his violet eyes bright. He moaned when his body was lifted up just a tiny bit off the mattress when Marshall was then thrusting inside him in one, smooth movement and his head fell back a bit.

"I'll make up for it when we get home, later tonight. I promise, baby." Marshall murmured kissing his throat softly while smiling already in a cocky, self assured way that made Gumball roll his eyes. The first soft thrusts were like testing the waters and Marshall leaned down pushing Gumball into the bed, thrusting his hips forward again, with confidence. He thrusted in at a consistent, normal speed making Gumball moan and he watched the prince's fingers twist into the sheets which he gripped tightly.

Marshall leaned down pressing their lips together, parting Gumball's easily with his tongue, and thrusted as he explored his boyfriend's mouth with his tongue. It was returned, the feeling of their tongues sliding against one another was foreign still but was growing familiar as the minutes ticked and his hips thrusted forward harder. They didn't normally do the sloppy, tongue kissing thing but tongue kissing while making out was just regular and normal. But rare. He listened to Gumball's muffled moan as he gripped his thighs pushing them to chest level, opening them wide to thrust in even deeper if possible and groaned lightly.

He picked up the speed, thrusting faster, listening to the slapping flesh and Gumball's moans which were growing increasingly tighter and he nearly came when Gumball tightened down so much it became painful to move in and out. He knew Gumball was indeed close to hitting his orgasm as well, the sex taking minutes it seemed, to reach this point but with the teasing eagerness it didn't take long. Gumball pulled out of the kiss, panting openly as he clung to the sheets below them and whined at his oncoming orgasm which felt too soon. Much to soon. But the thrusts were gaining speed and bumping his prostate which sent jolts of pleasure in his belly that tightened and coiled tightly.

Gumball ended up reaching his orgasm first with a loud whimper as he tensed up and down around Marshall who gritted his teeth, twitching as he came. Gumball felt his semen spurt up just a bit onto his stomach and he then relaxed into the bed feeling the tension from the day fade leaving nothing but this pleasurable glow around the two of them as Marshall pulled out. He nearly whimpered at the empty feeling but let Marshall do what he did with the condom afterwards and he shut his eyes feeling drowsy when he felt a cool breath on his cheek.

"Don't sleep, Bubs. We gotta go to Fionna's who is, by the by, very pregnant." Marshall murmured against his cheek then softly pressed his lips against Gumball's sweaty, hot he grinned nuzzling his boyfriend's cheek with his own. "Shower with me?"

And Gumball smiled. After all, how could he refuse such a sweet request from his wicked boyfriend?


	2. Chapter Two

"So, um, sorry we're late?" Marshall got out rubbing the back of his neck in the nervous tick he'd picked up a long time ago and Gumball was even standing there rubbing his hand up and down his forearm softly in his own nervous tick. Fionna stood in front of them with her hands planted on her hips, her blue eyes dark and grumpy with them as they stood in front of the five month pregnant human who finally sighed out crossing her arms.

"Whatever!" She snapped looking disappointed making the two boys feel bad. Fionna complained, recently, her breasts were hurting and her sciatic nerve was feeling the pressure and her ankles were sore. Right then she'd been ready to chew out the both of them but seemed more upset than anything at that moment. "Just come look at the baby stuff I already opened!"

"Okie!" Marshall chirped smiling wide, like a cutie, then took off stirring up a soft breeze and Gumball rolled his eyes. He offered his arm and Fionna smiled taking it then walked them down the hall to the first floor living room. Being it's a castle Fionna joked and called it the first floor jokingly but when Gumball couldn't really get the joke from time to time.

"How are you feeling?" Gumball finally asked making the blonde sigh then, her hair tied in a loose knot at the base of her neck but her bangs slid out to frame her face. She had dark blue smudges, like ink blots, under her eyes that glowed over them. She looked the epitome of every tired, pregnant mother. And these facial, physical signs of exhaustion were getting more intense as the pregnancy went on and she looked like someone kept her up six days in a row and she was only five months.

"I'm fine, PG." Fionna got out then grinned up at him when he looked down at her in an incredulous manner. "Come on, PG, this is me we're talking about! Tough As Nails Fionna!" She grinned at him again as they neared the living room and managed to nudge him with her hip and continued to grin despite her tired appearance. "I'm a-okay, Gumball. Trust me."

"You just looked more and more tired each time I see you." Gumball mumbled squeezing Fionna's arm with his own lightly and she smiled softly. It was without saying that even Flame Prince, or Phillip as he preferred to be called by his given name now a days, was worried about his wife.

"I know but the kid kicks me at night so it's without surprise that I'm losin' sleep!" Fionna replied then grinned wider. "Phillip is having sympathy symptoms with me, ain't that sweet? I've been kinda craving certain foods and mood swing-y and so has he~"

That made Gumball break out into his own little grin. "Is it just me, my lady, or does it seem that you are enjoying the fact your sweet husband is having sympathy symptoms?" Gumball asked with a fake, light accent that made Fionna's contagious grin seem to spread all the wider when they entered the living room where Marshall and Flame Prince sat marveling at the tiny clothes.

Marshall's scarlet irises landed on his boyfriend and held up the onesie grinning wide, like Fionna, and he chuckled. "Look at these clothes, Bubs! They're, like, for a teeny tiny person! So cute!" He exclaimed with a coo mixed in holding the onesie out at arms length when Flame prince handed him a matching shirt and shorts. "Ohhhh myyyyy globbbbb that's so cute!"

"It feels like Marshall and Phillip should be the pregnant ones right? The women of my baby shower?" Fionna murmured to Gumball who bit his bottom lip softly to keep from laughing and Fionna smirked now, viciously and widely. She sat on the couch and patted next to her. "Come come, watch the wild Marshall and Phillip in their natural habitat marveling at teeny tiny baby people clothes!"

"Ah yes, let's watch indeed! Best not to get too much attention or they'll become shy!" Gumball finally whispered back making them both smirk and he sat next to Fionna. That's how the rest of their day went, watching their significant others marvel at baby clothes and Gumball noted how Fionna rubbed her swollen belly lovingly when she thought no one was looking. And it made something akin to nausea twist, faintly, in his belly. Why?

* * *

"Awwweee but-but, I said I'd make it up to you!" Marshall whined that night staring up at his boyfriend with wide scarlet irises but Gumball just massaged his forehead softly as that faint nausea twisted in his stomach still. It'd been doing it all afternoon, when they got home from Fionna's, and was worse now that he'd eaten dinner and he felt like curling up in a ball, going to the entertainment room and watching bad reality shows until he felt better.

"I know, Marshall." Gumball sighed then looked at his boyfriend who stared up with wide eyes. "But I don't feel as peek condition as I did earlier. I just want to watch bad TV and go to bed, alright?"

Marshall blinked at the prince for a few minutes then let go of him to sit up. He'd been stretched out on the bed, Gumball sitting up with his legs outstretched under the blankets and Marshall laying on them with his arms around his waist hugging him tightly. He now sat with his knees on either side of Gumballs legs staring at the prince then climbed off the bed and Gumball looked up reaching out when Marshall picked the Prince up making him yelp loudly when Marshall left the bedroom and walked down the hall. The entertainment room was down the hall, at least five doors, so it took just a matter of about three minutes of walking to the right room when he opened the entertainment rooms door and put his boyfriend down and smiled proudly.

"Here! I don't want to go home just yet so why don't we cuddle until you feel better? Unless," Marshall paused as if considering something new and hesitated while Gumball stepped over the threshold of the room then paused to stare at his boyfriend. "Unless, you want me to go now. I can go then if oyu want to be alone and-"

"Come on!" Gumball sighed grabbing the collar of Marshall's plaid shirt and yanked him into the room smiling softly while continuing to yank Marshall to the couch where he sat first and made the vampire smile. He settled on the couch and pulled Gumball close and the prince snuggled in. "Don't go saying stupid things unless you really want me to kick you out."

Marshall blinked at this then squeezed his pink boyfriend gently and nuzzled his pink hair, which smelled like bubblegum cotton candy and he rubbed his cheek softly against it. It was silky and smooth, aching to get messed up by his fingers. "I seriously love you, Bubba."

"Bubba? I'd rather Bubs instead of that." Gumball whined wrinkling his nose, despite not being seen by Marshall, who laughed whole heartedly. Gumball honestly, deeply, loved the sound of Marshall laughing and absorbed the sound quietly. "Besides you have all these stupid nicknames for me I don't have any for you! It's unfair."

"Okay, so right now, make up one for me." Marshall challenged while he grabbed the black remote and flick the TV on settling on a bad reality show and smiled at the immediate yelling on it. Ah yes, shit TV. The best to making you feel better about your own life.

Gumball nearly panicked with this but blurted out the first thing that actually, genuinely, popped into his mind. And his mouth moved before he could evaluate how stupid it truly was."Marsh."

Marshall contemplated, laughing lightly, then squeezed the pink Prince softly. "That's stupid. But call me Marsh then and I'll call you Bub." Marshall promised then grinning widely reaching behind them grabbing spare blanket Gumball always put on the stupid couch and wrapped them up and felt Gumball snuggle into his side, his cheek pressing against his chest softly.

"Sounds like some weird form of a deal." Gumball sighed while resting against Marshall watching the TV when his eyes slid shut on their own and he sighed out gently. He was enjoying the heat that was building and circulating between them under the blanket and twisted his fingers into the plaid shirt lightly.

"Maybe it is." Marshall replied with a chuckle as he hugged Gumball tighter then noticed how the other was growing increasingly slack and limp against his chest and he smiled. They'd spent all day at Fionna and Flame Prince's place that they stayed for dinner and came home around seven and him waiting until Bubba came up from working in his lab which was around nine o clock.

"Mhmm." Gumball got out as he was struggling vainly against sleep and the warmth under that blanket made his cheeks flush lightly. He struggled to keep awake as he listened to the shouting of the TV, one of his favorite shows, but was stretching out just a bit as he slid his arms around Marshall's stomach.

It was quiet for some odd minutes, maybe twenty four as the show was coming to it's usual "lets have the cast stare at the camera and talk shit about the others" bit and Marshall shifted.

"Bub? Baby?" He shifted looking down at his chest, craning his neck a few times trying to see his face before realizing, by the even slowness of his chest, that Gumball had passed out.

He chuckled, kissed the top of his head, and stretched his legs out then put his feet on the coffee table crossing his ankles. He settled in without moving too much, letting his head get in a comfortable position and lightly rubbed Gumball's back up and down softly. He'd sensed that Gumball wasn't feeling well and after dinner it intensified. He hoped, for the love of Glob, his precious boyfriend wasn't getting sick and if he was he wasn't sure he was strong enough to deal with a cranky Gumball but knew he'd put up with it. He shrugged the thoughts off deciding to doze for a few hours before he had to head home.


	3. Chapter Three

When Gumball woke up, in a cliche movie way, alone on the couch with the blanket pulled tight around him he had warmth slicing across his stomach. He wasn't sure what was wrong, when he felt the clammy sweat on his forehead and soaking his palms as he took a deep breath through his mouth then roll onto his stomach. He felt like he did the night he got to the stomach bug months ago and now was no freaking difference as he curled his arms over his stomach letting out a tiny low moan as he continued taking deep breathes to combat the nausea. He opened his eyes listening to the low murmur of the TV as he held his shirt in his hands tightly and kept taking deep breathes tightening his arms around his stomach.

He was sure it was just nausea and a stomach bug but Gumball did not like throwing up. At all. So that's why he did what he did, now trying to focus on the TV and knowing that the bathroom wasn't bad and a rather strange comfort as he continued with those breathes and finally shut his eyes. He didn't feel good at all today, his body felt to tight and he felt like running but felt too weak to actually get up and move, to move anything other than his head and to force his eyes open.

He shifted, just the tiniest bit, and that seemed to be it for his body. He was launching himself off the couch the blanket falling to the floor and he was racing out of the room to the bathroom. His hand was clamped tight over his mouth as he raced to the bathroom, almost expecting it not to make it to the toilet and he barely had any time to lift the seat, fall to his knees before the onslaught came on. You'd think being made of candy his vomiting would be sweet, nice, but it wasn't; his stomach acids tasted like any other and it was vile, disgusting and he sobbed through it. It was like his body was working on getting every last thing he dare have eaten the other day out of his body like it was purging itself.

When he was finally done he found he had no strength to lift himself off the floor. He didn't want too anyhow. The floor was cold and it felt nice on his hot face, so nice in fact, that he turned his cheek against it and shuddered at the cold waves that went through his body at this and closed his eyes. He was sure if anyone found him like this they'd immediately jump to a conclusion of poisoning or something but at that moment he was sure it was just the stomach flu. Had to be. Flame Prince said he wasn't feeling to good yesterday and he figured that was it.

Or well, it was confirmed, when his phone began buzzing in his back pocket and he pulled it out answering the obvious call. "'ello?" He got out his voice raw, like he'd been screaming and was cracking in the worse way possible.

"Oh, PG, you sound absolutely horrible. Like shit really. Only Princess's can't say shit anymore, I guess. Not dignified. But you sound like definite shit." Fionna babbled softly in his ear making him shut his eyes at the familiarity of it and turned rolling over again when the tile got too warm under his hot cheek and switched the phone to his other hand and pressed this cheek into the tiles and shuddered at the cold waves it sent through him.

"Thanks." He hated the crack in his voice but replied to Fionna anyhow as he curled up just a bit, no longer feeling like he was going to puke his guts out, but still faint waves of nausea went through him. "How's Phillip? He said he wasn't feeling well yesterday."

"Oh yeah! The poor baby is sick too! I gotta stay away from him, doctor and Cake's orders, as I'm too "delicate" to be near a sick person. Why not they just shove me in a bubble? I'm pregnant, not dying." Fionna said in a much too obvious bitter way that made Gumball smiled softly in response as he felt the scratchy thickness of his throat and his head began to pound softly. He always got tired after puking but he didn't think he could drag himself off the floor.

"You know it's risky enough, being pregnant with a Flame's baby, being sick would just make things worse, Fi. You know that." Gumball got out of his scratchy throat and coughed lightly, his stomach tensing in response and he felt that familiar, slow building surge. "I gotta go, Fionna, I'll talk to you later."

"Gumba-" He hung up on her surging to his knees and promptly, once again, emptying his stomach and cringed at the acid taste but clung to the bowl. When his stomach was done being the traitorous thing it was he was laying back on the floor, sweat beading on his hair line and he closed his eyes.

He felt so so bad for hanging up on Fionna but she was what she called a "sympathy puker" and would've been kneeling over a toilet much like Gumball was and he couldn't do that to the already fragile human. He couldn't. So he laid back on his side, whimpering quietly, his mouth tasting like utter shit and all he wanted was for it to be night already so Marshall would come over. He wanted to be snuggling with Marshall again, so bad, that he felt tears of frustration building and he curled up a bit tighter and pulling his legs closer to his chest, or as close as he dare with his stomach wriggling like it was.

Maybe that's why, with the tight scrunching of his body, that he fell asleep the way he did on the cool tiles of his bathroom floor.

* * *

Gumball woke up again, in a cliche way he found, in his bed his skin clammy with his forehead burning softly as he stretched lightly and felt his stomach gurgle in response. It was both a bad and good gurgle for he didn't know if it meant he was going to puke or he was hungry. He rolled over keeping his eyes shut feeling weaker than weak when he opened his eyes and found himself gazing at the concerned face of Marshall Lee but all he could do was smile softly.

"Hey," He croaked out reaching out and lightly touching Marshall's cool cheek and cupping it softly. "Why do you look so scared?"

"Why wouldn't I? I found you passed out on the bathroom floor, Bubs!" Marshall replied in, not a hiss, but an urgently intense whisper. That made sense, right? Right. Gumball blinked then moved closer and closer until his body was just inches from Marshall's under the blanket when he was aware, so suddenly it was stupid, of the heat under the blanket and it made a light sweat spring on his skin. "Bubba? What's wrong?"

Gumball started kicking, pulling at the blankets. "It's too hot." He mumbled softly in a way that made him sound like he was about to just pass out again and all he wanted was out of those blankets. Marshall just sighed and covered the pink prince up again making said prince pout and scowl up at him. "It's too hot!"

"I heard you the first time, Gumball. You're sick and running a fever you just need to lay and rest. Can't you do that instead of giving me a hard time?" Marshall asked the pink male who stared with wide violet eyes and Marshall stared back at him even with his scarlet irises flickering with an emotion Gumball couldn't put his finger on right then.

"It's too hot though." Gumball whined looking up at Marshall then leaned into the pillow as if finding that it was becoming increasingly hard to fight when the fatigue lapped at you with some nausea. "I'm sweating, Marshall Lee."

"And I'm too nervous to let you do something stupid. Plus you'll freeze when you get out of those blankets, I know how a fever works you know." Marshall sighed out then shifted letting the hot body press against his skin and the equally hot cheek press against his chest. He moved his fingers up fanning them through the soft pink hair there, enjoying the feeling of the soft almost fluffy hair sliding through his fingers. He pressed a kiss to his head and sighed. "You sure know how to put a pep in my step, Bub."

"I know, Marsh." Gumball mumbled deciding now was good as any to use his new "nickname" for the vampire who just chuckled and he then felt a light twisting. "Did I eat anything?"

"Just some crackers and a bucket that Pepper left for you in case you woke and the bucket is if you feel sick. Do you feel sick? Like your gonna puke your guts out?" Marshall asked making Gumball roll his eyes but he did feel nauseous and shut his eyes. "Gumball? Do you need to puke?"

"I'm fine." Gumball mumbled twisting his fingers into the black fabric of Marshall's shirt and pulling him back. "It's just some flu, I'll be over it in twenty four hours."

"Um," Marshall looked at the clocked and cleared his throat grinning to himself at the reaction he might get. "Bubbs, I hate to break it to you but it's two thirty in the morning."This made Gumball open his eyes. Blink once. Twice. He looked to the window which had no light but showed the night sky with dotted stars and couldn't believe that. He then realized, with his stomach gurgling, he was supposed to call Fionna and-

"Oh my glob!" He shouted jerking up forgetting about his nausea and fever all together, his violet eyes frenzied when he successfully kicked himself out of his blankets. It was when he stood up to rush to his door that his head spun crazily, not like the room spun, but his head internally spun and he swayed backwards onto the bed flopping back to look up into Marshall's smug face when he began shivering like it was zero degrees.

Marshall shifted to lay on his belly, the bed big enough to do so, and he rolled so his face was hovering right over Gumball's fever flushed one and cupped his cheek smiling. "Hey there, sweet thang. Make enough stupid choices yet?" He asked with wide scarlet eyes, trying to look innocent and cute like a little kid.

"Flip off." Gumball snapped back surging to his feet solidly this time walking to his bedroom door. "Fever or no fever, I have work to do. I have to call Fionna or Cake, tell them I'm okay and then get to work."

"What about your boyfriend? Where do I work in those two things?" Marshall asked softly making Gumball turn around his eyes widening a touch at the soft tone Marshall was using. He stared at the vampire's face, at how forlorn it looked and he sat up on his knees. "Gumball, Fionna and Cake are sleeping. The kingdom and the working thing will be there when you get up."

"Marsha-" Gumball didn't see Marshall move, finding it frustrating the vampire could do that, and instead felt fingers on his lips instead. He stared at Marshall's rather...serious face.

"Just lay with me, Gumball. Or is that too much to ask, Your Highness?" Marshall asked quietly the jab worked on the prince who jerked back, which was hard as the door was literally just a step behind and he banged into it.

"Screw you, Marshall Lee. Don't go using that tone with me." Gumball snapped feeling all kinds of offended right then and, in his fever haze, he didn't quiet realize it wasn't the type of jab the vampire was going for but still it did it's job.

Gumball didn't shout, didn't say 'just leave!' he just opened the door and with no theatrics he just left the wouldn't be until later that he felt the guilt of just storming away silently like he did but at that moment it honestly felt right doing it.


	4. Chapter Four

"He's just sick, Marshall. Don't take it personally." Fionna said staring at the glum vampire sitting next to her in the arm chair, his eyes dark and his cheek resting in his hand. "You know how fussy he is when he's sick or too tired."

"I know." Marshall finally sighed out then leaned back against his seat letting his legs stretch out and his arms flop over the arms of the chair letting his head lean back. "Maybe I shouldn't have said what I did. I just couldn't help it! I come over all the time and half the time it's work work work."

"He is a Prince after all, Marshall. I mean you're the ruler of the Nightosphere, which barely has any expectations of you other than when someone steps out of line for some reason. He's the Prince, right now, of the Candy Kingdom. Hell, I'm not even considered royalty to anyone here, a Princess by marriage only, but even I have to work." She paused then spoke to mend her words. "Well, now that I'm pregnant I don't have to work. Everyone, I mean everyone, is too worried about me."

"Well, yeah, Fi." Marshall looked at his pregnant friend who rolled her eyes. "It's true! The last recorded human pregnancy with a Flame did end up dying because of the toll it takes. Humans aren't meant to carry the child of a Flame."

Fionna finally pouted puffing her cheeks out. "So what? I'm Fionna the Human! I'm tougher than nails!" Fionna declared slapping her chest and winced at the jerking motion of her breasts but still looked confident. "Pregnancy isn't pretty, it never is, but here I am! I'm going to be just fine, all three of you-Phillip, you and Gumball- are just worrying for nothing."

Marshall sighed finally and crossed his legs in the little kid way he and Fionna used to do. There was just no fighting with Fionna, pregnant or not, and winning. "Fine fine. I won't tell you how dangerous it is or how you could die if you waste to much energy. I'll just focus on the baby." Marshall pushed the thoughts of the negative sides of Fionna's pregnancy, his guilt over Gumball, and focused on this. A lighter subject. "Do you know the gender yet?"

"Nope~ I don't want to know 'til this kid pops. That's why we got golds and reds for the baby. Purples, greens. Nothing gender biased." Fionna replied then leaned back and put her feet up on the coffee table, her ankles considerably swollen but not the horrible swollen they could be. She rubbed her stomach then, softly from the top to bottom and smiled. "I think it'll be a boy, Phillip thinks it'll be a girl."

"If the baby will be a girl she'll take after you no problem." Marshall replied then grinned when Fionna beamed brightly. "I can't imagine you having any kind of docile child, if I'm gonna be honest with you."

"And I'm gonna be honest with you that if you ever have a kid Marshall Lee it'll be nothing but a heathen. For the first years of it's life. Then I think the it'll phase out and calm down." Fionna replied grinning widely like she knew what she was talking about then yawned hugely, covering her mouth, and Marshall noted the tears popping up from the intensity of it.

"Damn." Marshall remarked sitting up straight then stood up gesturing to the door. "If you wanna take a nap then I'll go."

Fionna fake glared then gestured to his seat. "You better sit your ass back down, boy. I am not done hanging out with you." She watched him sit and blue eyes glowed brightly. "Now, reality TV or a movie?"

* * *

This time it was Marshall's turn to wake up in the cliche movie way as he groaned burying his face in the pillow he'd hugged tightly in his sleep. His tank top rode up in the night to reveal his stomach and lower back, his stomach rubbing against the bed and he blinked tiredly. Why was he awake again? He looked at the bleary numbers on his alarm clock which revealed it was two in the afternoon. He'd left Gumball around two in the morning, being nocturnal keeping him awake during the night and so he crashed around ten o'clock this morning and that gave him roughly...four hours? He wasn't sure but he also wasn't sure about what actually woke him up. There was three knocks on the front door that got his attention making him blink again and sat up moving on his knees rubbing his hands over his face tiredly yawning loudly. He climbed out of bed walking across his carpet only to give way to the cold hardwood floor.

He climbed down the ladder yawning once more before hopping down with only five rungs left and stretched feeling his back crack softly as he threw his arms over his head and moaned out in both achy relief and tiredness. He dragged his feet across the floor to the front door unlocking it and then pulling it open yawning loudly as if to prepare to speak when, in a flash, he was slammed onto the floor gasping for air. He felt the pink flash on top of him shift then lift up with wide violet eyes staring down at him and Marshall looked back up at him with wide eyes that must have shown just how much this "sneak" attack had woken him up as he blinked a few times. He then was allowed to sit up, his back aching lightly as he stared into Gumball's rather apologetic face.

"I'm sorry!" Gumball immediately got out when Marshall held his hand up and pressed his fingers against Gumball's lips softly to keep the pink male from speaking anymore. "Marshall!" He got out even with Marshall's fingers on his lips and he was standing up with Marshall moving his hands through his messy black hair.

"Turn the TV on." He sighed shutting the door then smiled at Gumball's confused face. "Or did you come all this way just to apologize and not stay? After all, I have a very certain way you can make it up to me~"

Gumball felt his cheeks flush and swallowed thickly, his throat suddenly dry even if his stomach squirmed with the hope of being forgiven. Not that he was wiling to do absolutely _anything_ he would walk away if Marshall demanded anything serious from him. "Now?"

Marshall shut the door, aware Gumball never moved to turn the TV on and he smiled softly feeling both amused and a little guilty for making the other appear nervous in the slightest bit. He then took the five necessary steps to the other male and slid one arm around his waist and used the other to cup his cheek, stroking the soft pink flesh gently. "It doesn't have to be right now, Bubs. Besides, you don't look like death anymore which I am personally happy for."

"Thanks," Gumball rolled his eyes when he then twisted to look at the TV."So, what will we watch on the TV?" He looked back to Marshall who was smiling as he stroked the small of Gumball's back, the pink male not objecting and finding it rather soothing as he was pulled lightly closer, not tight but close for comfort as he found his head on Marshall's shoulder and he slid his own arms around Marshall's waist lightly clinging to him.

"How bout a romantic movie? Something we can watch then work up physically to my apology?" Marshall suggested softly pressing a kiss to Gumball's hair, the sweet scent of his boyfriend tantalizingly mouthwatering. Sure, he only ate red colors, but the other night when he'd sucked the pink out of his boyfriend's hip, there was something so sweet about the coloring that was almost nauseating but something he was not apposed to doing again.

"Fine." Gumball sighed out finally still lightly clinging to Marshall but smiled when he felt the kiss on his hair and he actually laughed lightly when he was tossed on the couch and the TV was turning on, Marshall sitting next to him propping his feet up on the coffee table as he flicked through the channels. Sometimes, like now, Gumball wondered how he actually got such a confident, loving person in his life and he wondered how Marshall saw him. He saw Marshall not as his boyfriend, though that is what he was, but he was someone that he didn't want to lose. Ever. He'd be lost and though he loved Marshall he'd never say out loud he was _in_ love with the vampire. Not until Marshall Lee said it first.

"What are you thinking awfully hard about?" Marshall asked curling an arm around Gumball pulling his boyfriend close and Gumball twitched but smiled leaning into Marshall, putting his head on his shoulder naturally. The pink haired male just smiled then nuzzled Marshall's shoulder. "I hope you're not thinking too hard on the apology, it's just oral~"

Gumball lightly whacked his thigh making him smile as he pressed a kiss to his temple now and smiled widely. "How can you talk about sexual activities in such a blase way?" He asked looking up at Marshall through his hair and lashes giving him a rather cute look to the vampire who grinned wide.

"Easy. Cause it makes me happy to see you blush like you do. Now, let's watch the movie before we get into that passionate make out I know we'll be pulled into." Marshall proudly stated as they settled in, getting in more comfortable positions and Marshall loved the warmth radiating off the prince in his arms. He had to admit he was dead tired, but the thought of getting some oral sex from Gumball kept him wide awake. He lightly rocked his foot on the coffee table and leaned his cheek into Gumball's hair happily, focusing on the soft murmuring of voices in the movie.

The movie, Gumball found, he could not listen too intently or focus that much for his face burned hotly at a particular scene. "U-um, Marshall, what movie is this?" He stuttered out his cheeks flaming as he held his breath after asking and was acutely aware of how close he was to Marshall, wriggling lightly as the vampire chuckled.

"It's called Love & Other Drugs." Marshall hummed lightly playing with a lock of Gumball's pink hair and grinned. Sure, Marshall absolutely adored this movie to it's core and could watch it on repeat, he'd mostly put it on for he knew the 'sex' scenes would get his precious boyfriend worked up. But mostly he couldn't help but think of his own relationship half of what this movie was on, not the Parkinson's Disease part, but the sexual part. The question of where they'd go on from here on out. Of course now that they were dating Marshall felt he had a grip on hsi boyfriend that was tighter than anything but not quite enough.

"It's...interesting." Gumball finally forced out with his blush still burning so hot his cheeks lightly throbbed like tiny heart beats in his face. He then pulled his knees up lightly, closer to his body, as he watched the movie only to squeak loudly when a hand cupped his crotch and he looked up at Marshall's wide grin. Though he wasn't actually hard visibly he was aroused enough he could get that way but he genuinely wanted to watch this movie but Marshall was making that impossible for him to focus. "Marshall!"

Marshall pressed a kiss to Gumball's hot cheek, along his jawline, his temple and the corner of his mouth softly and stood up. "Come on, I want to do my apology in a kinkier place this time." Marshall stood up, the movie still on of course, and grabbed Gumball's hand. Even if the pink male wasn't aroused physically Marshall was and he walked to the kitchen grinning widely and hopped on the counter. "I'll sit here, so you don't have to get on your knees."

Gumball eyed the hard lump in Marshall's pants feeling a shiver run through him and looked at Gumball. "And after this?" He asked even if his hand reached out to softly cup Marshall's erection, his hand rolling in a rubbing motion that made his boyfriend hiss lowly and a soft flush rise up on his own cheeks.

"You know what, Bubba?" Marshall asked his hips lightly raising into Gumball's hand and let out a quiet noise to himself as he shivered when pressure was applied and his hips bucked when he was grabbed tightly for a moment. Gumball slid up between his legs, his hand still between them, when Marshall straightened his head his breath coming juts a little faster and Gumball grinned. "I already forgave you, you know."

"I know." Gumball replied softly then smiled as he was pulled into a rather deep, hot kiss that got his body warming up and got him more eager than any movie could. "I love you, Marshall."

"I love you too, Gumball. Seriously." Marshall sighed the words out when his pajama pants were pulled down and he grinned widely. "I couldn't have gotten myself a sexier boyfriend, after all!" And that got him a harsh, rather loud slap to his inner thigh but he grinned like a child when Gumball smiled at him. Of course, Marshall would never force Gumball to do sexual favors for forgiveness. He'd forgiven Gumball hours before he went to bed, had forgiven him the moment he left the room and he'd gone to Fionna's. After all, how could he be mad at such a sweet boyfriend of his? It'd be impossible to be mad at him!


	5. Chapter Five

"Oh!"

It was one, tiny squeak that got the attention of three males in the room. Fionna was sitting up straight, her hand on her stomach eyes wide and she'd abandoned whatever she was attempting to "knit" as she liked to call it. She blinked a few times her eyes still wide when she looked down at her bump like she was waiting for something. Flame Prince was over at her side in an instant sitting next to her and he had a worry line between his eye brows.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked quickly like a babble when Fionna just simple grabbed his hand and pressed it against her stomach. One joy the couple found was that Flame Prince didn't need to wear his specially made ring from Gumball to touch Fionna, the reason being that because she was pregnant with his child she had a sort of immunity to his flames now.

"Shhh." She murmured moving his hand slowly across her stomach. "Just wait." So he did, curiously looking at his wife while Gumball and Marshall standing up like there was something for them to do. Then Flame Prince's face changed all at once, so quick it was like watching an etch sketch on his face. It went from worried to marveling awe.  
"Oh!" How strange both words came in two different forms. The first, from Fionna was surprise and now awe colored his word. "A kick!"

Fionna grinned then and rubbed the back of his hand. "More like a punch." She replied then held her hand out to Gumball. "Give me your hand! You gotta feel this!"

"Fionna-" He started taking a step closer when she reached out grabbing his hand and yanked it forward. She brushed Flame Prince's hand off which made him sigh out softly but smile friendly all the same. The moment his hand made contact there was a soft, muted hit against his palm that got his eyes widening just a touch. There was another muted hit and Fionna giggled then.

"Marshall, come here!" She chirped now in a completely good mood, glowing like someone turned a light on and he walked over no problem and pressed his hand where Gumball's had been. Immediate, constant soft kicking that made the both of them laugh loudly. "Wow, I don't think the baby's kicked this hard or constantly!"

Marshall then grinned and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a magic man!" The vampire then pulled his hand away sighing softly. "I wish I could have a baby!"

Fionna raised a brow when his hand pulled away and she smiled at the familiar heat of Flame Prince's hand on her stomach where the baby now kicked lightly at his hand, calming down it seemed. "I can't believe that! You're too childish, Marshall~ I mean, I'd love to be Auntie Fi but still you having a baby? That's really hard to see, no offense."

"None taken~" Marshall replied then smiled at his friend good natured. "I can't even see myself being a father half the time but still sometimes I wish I were." He then lightly poked Fionna's cheek. "But being the rad, cool Uncle Marshall is better than anything~"

Fionna then grinned wickedly. "Ah sure sure! Uncle Marshall!" She then stood up with Flame Prince looking up. "Bubba, take a walk with me!"

Gumball looked surprised but offered his arm, much like he did when they showed up at her house the literal day before yesterday. She slid her arm in his and they walked out of the room. She was quiet as they walked down the hall from the living room her face clouding lightly even while one hand pressed against her stomach softly, obviously still feeling and counting the kicks. Gumball then finally decided to talk. "You alright, Fionna?"

"Mm?" She looked up like she'd been in some far off land and smiled gently. "I'm fine. Let's talk outside, okay?" He nodded walking her to the front door, which surprisingly wasn't that far down the hall from the living room. He didn't think Fionna would ever get used to the grand receiving hall of the castle but she seemed perfectly at ease now.

He held the door open for her and he then gave her his arm again and they walked outside around to her favorite sitting swing. He walked towards it, making her smile softly at the sight of it and they walked down the walk way. It was near the front of the castle, by the front gates, and it was their favorite spot to go and talk. Hell, this is where he found her on the night of wedding, stressing about what to do. She sat on the swing sighing as if grateful to be off her ankles, Gumball sitting next to her, pulling his arm from hers but relaxing on the swing.

It was quiet between them for some time, both just rocking their feet on the ground to rock the swing itself. Then Fionna sighed out and leaned back. "You know, I seriously love the baby is kicking now. Solidly."

"Really?" He asked looking at her rather tired face but she smiled slowly. He noticed then that Fionna had taken to wearing a very light shade of pink, so light it nearly blended into her skin.

"Yeah. It's..nice. It's like before I couldn't even comprehend having a baby inside me, something so still and so precious, but now that he's kicking and punching?" She paused to chuckle then, closing her eyes. "Now it feels like I have a roommate in my womb who's banging on the wall, kicking too, when the noise gets too loud." She paused once more then opened her eyes. "It strangely makes me feel less alone. Happy."

He looked at her then leaned back as well shutting his eyes. "You know, I can't wait for your baby." She smiled, not that he could see, but just knew it. "It'll be interesting having a baby around you know."

"Yeah." She sighed then she lightly grabbed his hand."Gumball, are you still throwing up?" He didn't answer. "It's been, what, two days? You told me not to mention it to Marshall but you throwing up lately isn't good. He's gonna notice if you get anorexic thin!"

"I'm fine. It's just an upset stomach, it strangely happens more during the day when he's gone. But I'm telling you, I'll be okay. It's just the flu." He shrugged with one shoulder like it was no big deal. "It lasts one day or sometimes it can last a week. It's just an upset tummy."

Fionna pouted when he opened his eyes. She then crossed her arms then grinned with an almost smug edge. "You know, you might be mistaken for being pregnant."  
Gumball laughed loudly, maybe a touch to loud, and smiled. "Yeah flippin' right. I couldn't get pregnant, even if I wanted too, Fi." He then rolled his eyes at her look. "I'm a male, I couldn't get pregnant. Besides, they're just sympathy symptoms to you."

Fionna made a raspberry and rolled her eyes then grinned. "If anyone could get pregnant, or find a way to be pregnant while being male it'd be you, Bubba." She then paused and smiled brightly. "But thank you for having sympathies. Let me know if anything kicks you in the womb at night and we'll be even~"

* * *

"Damn, Bubs. I didn't know you had it in you." Marshall praised between pants as he hugged the sweaty prince to his chest tightly, feeling the Prince's heart slamming against his chest and against Marshall like it was his own heart. Gumball was panting, drooling slightly with a hot blush in his cheeks as he struggled to recover quicker and Marshall just grinned. He nuzzled the pink locks of hair he adored and he hugged him tighter.

"Mmm.." He got out finding that's all he had the strength to make as he gripped onto Marshall struggling to calm down even as he panted quickly. He shut his eyes but shivered lightly nuzzling into his boyfriend's body. He closed his eyes then with the quick pants leaving his body and his cheeks burned hotly.

"I think that's the kinkiest I've ever seen you be." Marshall noted then took a deep breath and managed to keep it that, not pants but slightly heavy breathes and he heard Gumball's breathing, his pants, get a little slower as he clung tight. He then rolled onto his side and kissed Gumball's sweaty forehead and stroked his slick lower back. Normally one would hate a sweaty person but Marshall wasn't one of those people surprisingly. And how could he find it disgusting knowing the activities that took place before the sweat formed? He continued to stroke the small of his back when Gumball took a deep breath.

"Hey, Marshall?" He finally got out without sounding like he was going to die of an asthma attack or something. He pulled back enough, his violet irises meeting Marshall's scarlet hesitated when Marshall just looked at him, waiting for the question he would no doubt ask. "Earlier today, when you said you wished you could have a baby. Were...you serious?"

Marshall stilled for a brief moment staring at Gumball while holding his breath. Then he decided to answer. "I...don't know. I think I-I just get caught up in Fionna's pregnancy and mouth garbage just flows out." Marshall replied looking away from Gumball for a moment then back at him. "It'd be nice to know we could do that, that it was possible. Wow, I sound like something from Twilight."

That coaxed a smile out of Gumball. It didn't last, it was brief, but he smiled none the less then sighed out gently. "You do sound like you came from Twilight." He then sighed again letting his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again. "But if you and I could have a child, if we could do that, would you want a baby?"

Marshall thought. Thought hard. A baby? Him and Gumball parents? Could they handle that? Could they do it? Could he be a father? "I'm...also not sure. I think I would." He realized he was trying to speak slightly louder than the thoughts in his mind that buzz and stung him repeatedly. He noticed how crestfallen Gumball looked and quickly sat up on his arm looking down at him. "No! Don't take it the bad way! I just...we've been dating for about two years now, yeah, but I don't...I don't want to take that serious of a jump yet."

Gumball stared at him seriously feeling like he'd just been denied of something that could give him happiness and he curled his fingers into his palms, the nails biting in to keep him from...crying? Why did he want to cry? Sympathy mood swings, that had to be it right now. He didn't trust himself to speak and though he was still breathing unevenly he bit his lip to keep from making any kind of noise and swallowed thickly with the lump in his throat.

"Bubba?" He sat up pulling Gumball with him, his eyes widening at the hurt look on his boyfriend's face. "Gumball, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I hurt you just now. But you gotta understand where I'm coming from!" He lifted his hands cupping Gumball's face stroking his cheeks lightly. "You have too, I don't want us to have a kid and then we break up or something because it's too hard."

That made the dam break and tears gushed down his cheeks that made no sense. Marshall appeared panicked when he looked at him, his face confused and Gumball felt just as confused."But what if we could handle it?" He asked his voice breaking and he lifted his hands to grip Marshall's wrists tightly.

"Well if we can...great. But Bubba, you need to know now is not a good time for you to be pregnant. If that were possible, seeing as the denies the very male reproductive system and science." Marshall stated then pulled Gumball against his chest, laying onto his back feeling the tears drip onto his chest. "I'm sorry I made you cry, Gumball. Please don't cry."

"It's fine! I'll stop in a minute!" Gumball whimpered the words out, confusion gripping him tightly and he clung to Marshall in return. He shut his eyes as his tears refused to stop and he hiccuped a few times.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Bubba." Marshall murmured the words over and over while rubbing the pink Prince's back softly and then nuzzled his hair gently. Lovingly. And he tried to get the sobbing to stop and when it didn't he just kept rubbing his back up and down, slow and steadily, nuzzling his hair softly to get him to stop sobbing. "Do you want to go take a bath?"

Gumball sniffled loudly then, his tears still dripping down his face when he looked up with wide, shiny violet eyes that seemed to quiver lightly. "Yeah."

Why was it Marshall felt like just...taking this sad, weeping boy and just have repeated rounds of sex with him? And he was crying too! What the hell was wrong with him? "Let's go then." He could only sum up two words for how this bad would go. And because he thought it he didn't have to censor it. Those two words were these: Ah, fuck.


	6. Chapter Six

"You know what's really weird?"

"Hmm?"

"That we're all more jazzed about the baby than she is."

"True true."

"So...why ae we having another baby shower? To mark the sixth month right? Or some week that's in the fifth month?"

Gumball looked down at his boyfriend, smiled fondly then lightly nudged his shoulder. "Come on, get up. She's going to come over here, to hang out with you. I gotta go and help FP with the setting up part and we all know what a sneak she is, even if she herself ordered us to do this."

Marshall rolled his eyes. "Again, why is she having another one? She's already pregnant, yay, baby!" He said the last two words sarcastically and wiggled his hands, finger straight and spread apart like a version of sarcastic jazz hands. "But what's the point in it all?"

"How about that she's very pregnant, hormonal, her ankles are swelling and she's craving foods that will take forever for her lose the baby weight because of it? Oh, and that she has high hopes for a pregnant lady." Gumball replied tilting his head while Marshall looked up at him and nearly cracked up. The pink haired male smiled then reached over stealing one of Marshall's dark hoodies when he noticed the prince was also wearing his jeans. "I'm stealing your clothes for the day."

"Does that mean I have to wear your cherry covered pajamas cause your such a cherry boy?" Marshall asked with a widening of his eyes to get the 'cutesy' look Fionna taught him when he sat up and Gumball whacked him upside the head. "Ow! Violent!"

"Then don't be stupid." Gumball replied when his lips twitched into another smile and then picked up a backpack by the door and moved a hand through his messy hair. "And by the by, as much fun as it is to stay here and do nothing, I gotta get back to the kingdom. Work to do and such."

Marshall sighed then rolled over making pitiful whimpering noises like a kicked puppy. "But-But who will I snuggle in the day! And kiss when I want too?! Oh! The inhumanity, Bubba, you're abandoning me! Abandonment!" He gasped flopping onto his back throwing his hand over his forehead in a very Victorian way when he shut his eyes, went limp and faked death.

"Really?" Gumball asked crossing his arms raising a brow looking down at the limp vampire. He lightly nudged one of his legs then stepped on his stomach playfully but Marshall stayed committed to his being 'dead' and Gumball rolled his eyes walking around then got down on his knees and laid on his belly easily placing his face above the vampire's. "You look so pretty when you fake death."

Marshall finally opened his eyes sighing making Gumball actually giggle. "Not believable? At all? Or was it much to dramatic?" Marshall asked when Gumball then rolled so he could sit up and the other sat up as well chuckling.

"Too dramatic. I could tell you faked from the beginning, you big drama Queen." Gumball playfully joked when he was pulled closer to Marshall who flopping down onto his back and dragging Gumball with him and smirked deviously.

"I think that's why Fionna's going to give me honorary title of Aunty Marsh, the drama Queen of the Nightosphere!" Marshall proclaimed proudly making Gumball giggle once again and he loved the sound, tiny and cute, it didn't go at all with his usual 'intelligent and formal' appearance when he dressed like it. Right now, in his pants and hoodie, the pink prince was just Gumball and he relished every moment of it.

"Okay okay, your royally dramatic, I gotta go." Gumball pecked Marshall's lips which made the vampire's eyes glitter lightly and Gumball rolled his eyes softly. "One more." He leaned down and, instead of a peck, gave him a soft press of the lips that lasted a moment and before he could pull away Marshall had his arms around his waist and he grinned.

"One more~" He purred playfully then leaned his head up and pressed his lips against Gumball's softly, enjoying it immensely when Gumball kissed him back. He grinned a moment, like he'd just one a long argument, but stopped and focused on kissing the pink prince in his arms.

It was rather nice, lips moving together in synchronization but seeming to move just a bit one their own. Marshall tightened his arms just a bit rolling onto his side and moved one his arms to put his hand up underneath the hoodie and stroke the warm flesh there. It was easy to lose track of time, when kissing of course, and it was especially easy to lose track of it when he was with the vampire and that didn't help much at all. And, plus, if he was to be honest he loved kissing Marshall too much.

"Woo-oooow!" The word was dragged out long and shattered the warm moment and Gumball pulled away fast, his cheeks glowing a dark red his violet eyes wide and Marshall just shrugged like it was no big deal. He looked up at Fionna scrambling to his feet and the blonde female raised a brow. "Didn't think you were one to be making out on the floor, PG."

"It's not like that," He mumbled even though it was exactly like that. "I'm going I'll see you later, Marshall." And with that, with disappointment shadowing the vampire's face briefly, Gumball was out the door in record time.

* * *

"Marshall," A yawn interrupted the sentence. "I'm tired. Can't I talk to you later? It's two in the morning!"

"But I _miss_ you, Bubs." Marshall whined pitifully as he laid out on his belly on his bed staring at the clock broodingly. Sure, he could go outside in the day thanks to some syrum Gumball made but that didn't change that Marshall was still wide awake at night and tired in the day. Being a thousand years old did that to you, sleeping in the same routine for that long.

Gumball sighed and Marshall could hear him shuffling around in his own bed. "It's only been, what? Seven hours since we've been together? I left around two in afternoon and saw you again at the party at five. It's been nine hours. I think you'll live."

"Noooo!" Marshall whined this time but it was genuinely. He wouldn't say he was overly attached but he loved his boyfriend, a lot, and didn't like it when they went longer than six hours without communicating. It was like the first three hours, sure it was okay, lonely, but manageable. Six hours it became worrisome. Anything after than that and he was desperate to hear the pink Prince's voice, embarrassing as it was. "Can I come over?"

"I that all you really think about?" He jerked at the way his boyfriend snapped at him, sounding immediately awake, that he sat up slightly with surprise. "Just coming over at ungodly hours and having sex? Is that all it is to you, Marshall?"

"Whoa, whoa, Bubs, what's going on?" He asked yet he felt his stomach coiling tight with anxiety which bloomed slowly like a flower taking root deep in his stomach and suddenly budding and unfurling. This was making his fingers shake. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No it-you-" Gumball paused to sigh heavily. "It just seems whenever I see you or you see me it ends in something sexual. I...I don't want that as much anymore. It was fine in the beginning, hooking up and things were hot then like they are now."

"I'm sensing a but." Marshall whispered while he twisted his shaking fingers into his pajama pants. Sure, Gumball seemed irritated in the beginning of this conversation but now it was turning into a complete mess and one that came out of nowhere. It was so serious Marshall didn't even point out the obvious joke of what he said and what it could mean.

"I just...I feel like I'm wanting different things, Marshall. More complicated things than just kissing on the floor and having sex whenever, I want _more_. And I don't know if you do." Gumball's words all but punched Marshall in the chest making him lightly gasp at this. Were they...did he...

"Are you breaking up with me?" Marshall couldn't get his voice above a whisper, his eyes wide as he gripped his pants tightly holding his breath. Gumball immediately gasped like Marshall slapped him and yet, seemed to take into account how Marshall must feel, and he could almost see the sweetly intense face in front of him.

"No! _No!_ Never, Marshall!" He hesitated letting out a tight breath. "I already did that once, I'm not going to be stupid enough to do it a second time. Not again."

"But this is how we broke up before!" Marshall got out in a shaky voice, hating how it sounded even to himself, and stood up but still held his pants tightly in his hand. "You wanted more, the kingdom was weighing on you and you broke up with me. I'm freaking the flip out, Gumball!"

"Don't! It's..." Gumball paused and Marshall heard blankets being thrown off and him walking across the room. "I'll be there in twenty minutes, okay? We can talk then, face to face. But you have to let me go home after, okay? You'll bring me home?"

Marshall nodded then cleared his throat, realizing Gumball couldn't see the action. "I'll bring you home. Just some talk to me and I'll do whatever you want."

 _'Just please, please don't hurt me again, Gumball._ ' He couldn't help thinking the words as they whispered across his mind and he hung up. Walking across his room he jumped down, ignoring the ladder all together, and padded to the couch, sat down and took a deep breath. Another one. And another one. It'll be okay. He'll be okay. Gumball will be okay. They just needed to talk and then they'd be alright again. He could just feel it.

Even as he tried to calm himself down anxiety gnawed at him like a disease, eating him from the inside out and wouldn't ease up until he saw Gumball. This was going to be the longest twenty minutes of his life. He saw the clock flick and sighed. Well, make that nineteen longest minutes of his life.


	7. Chapter Seven

Prince Gumball stared down at his desk blankly, fatigue pulling at his nerves while rubbing his eyes restlessly and yawning softly. He wished he could lounge about in bed for a few moments longer but sighed when he couldn't that morning and here he was now, staring blankly. He hated how he got Marshall all worked up last night, especially when they were talking face to face, he could see how distressed Marshall had been and he hated that he was the actual root cause of it. He sighed out gently then leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling his crown glinting just out of his view. Last night was...something else. He hadn't meant to slip up and state he wanted more but when he had Marshall understood why when they talked and Marshall had calmed down reasonably, brought Gumball home, but he had the gut feeling Marshall was still upset.

"Flip me," He mumbled on a groan stretching his legs out and moving his hand to his forehead rubbing it gently closing his eyes. His head was pounding, in his temples mostly, lightly digging his thumbs into his temples to ease the pounding there but it did absolutely nothing for the throbbing. He stood up, the chair dragging on the floor, and he walked across his study and rushed to the door to get to his bedroom, where he kept pain relievers for just this scenario.

He opened the door, yawning before he could stop himself, and walked down the hall with the headache pounding softly in the background almost as he closed his eyes and struggled to open them right again. He moved his hands irritably through his hair sighing loudly as he walked down the hall to his bedroom, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He was aware that he was having wild mood swings, especially on Marshall, and he felt bad but lately the moods come and then, for some reason, when a new one comes the old one is just obliterated by it. Overly emotional, he heard Fionna one time referring to him as, but said it was just him having some sympathy to her own mood swings.

He put a little hop in his step to go faster and he rushed towards his bedroom, his lashes drooping once before he finally got to the familiar door and sighed out happily. He reached out twisting the door knob and pushing the door open and letting it swing shut behind him, making a rather loud noise as it did and he winced but rushed across his room to the familiar desk. On it papers with mathematics, schematics, and thesis statements were strewn about in an messy but organized way. What Gumball focused on was the racks above them, each holding about six beakers in them and he reached out plucking the beaker with a light blue liquid out.

He worked the cork out and took a small sip and put the cork back on and put it back on the rack feeling cool waves working through his body already to ease the aches and pans he might have and sighed. He knew that as the responsible person he was he should get back to his study and continue his work but as the cool waves worked to ease his headache he found his bed looking comfier and comfier. He found himself walking over and crawling under the sheets, pressing his warm cheek into the rather cool pillow and sighing contentedly. What could one nap actually hurt?

* * *

"You know, I'd never call you unless it was something serious." Gumball closed his eyes tight, the lashes fluttering and his brows came together. That was...Peppermint. What was she doing in his room?

"Don't worry, Peps. I can get him up, just leave the Prince to me and I'll get him up." Marshall?

"Thank you, Marshall Lee." There was the soft rustling of clothing shifting as Peppermint Maid stood up, walking across the room she sighed and shut the door quietly. Gumball nearly drifted off again had it not been for the soft pointing of his cheek making a spark of irritation form. Then, as if to quickly douse that spark, there was the feeling of his bed shifting and he held still keeping his breathing pace the same and felt an arm sliding around his waist and hugging him softly.

"If you're awake, Bubs, then slap my hand. If not then I'm prepared for some more right now I gotta say something, if you're awake it'd be great and if not then fine. I got it off my chest anyhow. But." He nuzzled his hair and Gumball smiled softly turning his face into the pillow but his body pressed back into Marshall's warmth which provoked a sigh. "I'm sorry I'm so clingy. I'm just a clingy bitch, huh? I smother you too much but I can't help it. I go more than six hours and I can't stand not hearing your voice, even if you scream my ear off, I miss you too much and I want to see you, hear you. I love the sex part of our relationship only because I know it's only me you want and it makes me..happy."

Gumball opened his eyes half way, listening intently as Marshall sighed and there was heat coming off his cheeks that warmed his skin a little, when Marshall ducked his head to the back of his neck. It made him shut his eyes and smile softly again. Then Marshall spoke again. "I guess...we'll always want different things, huh? But I'm not letting you wiggle out this time, Prince B. Gumball. That ain't happening a second time and hate me all you like, but I won't let go so be prepared to have me around for years to come."

Gumball felt warmth spreading in his chest and through his veins like someone just injected him with warm water. He was so close to dropping off again but he turned and moved his arms around Marshall, obviously surprising the vampire, and settled in. He'd take care of this when he woke up, for now, he just wanted nothing but to sleep. And with Marshall here the sleep came best.

* * *

The next time Gumball woke up he Really woke up and he opened his eyes with a yawn and stretched out so intensely his limbs lightly shook and he sighed rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He realized, with a little drop in his stomach, he was alone and sat up also realizing that for some reason he was naked. He looked down at himself and blushed keeping the blankets, which were tangled up somehow, around him over his lap when he heard a soft creak and his door being pushed open and there was Marshall.

"Hey there! Morning!" Marshall went for cheery but Gumball could see the vampire was in an extremely good mood right then. "Sleep well? It's close to midnight right now, you slept from two in the afternoon to now and Peps got worked up and woke me up around four thirty, din-din time of course, to wake you up. You didn't wake up then but you did wake me up in an...interesting way."

Gumball's cheeks flamed as he twisted the sheets in his fingers and groaned quietly to himself. No way, he had no memory of it! Did he drink the wrong thing? No! He shook his head and thought fiercely. He drank from the right vial! He knows he did! He noticed a cup of water in Marshall's hand and held it out. His throat was painfully dry and if he tried to speak it would just be uncomfortable and even painful forcing the words from his dry throat. Marshall floated over, floating for once, and handed the cup of water to Gumball who immediately began gulping the liquid down and feeling it slid down and pool in his stomach and made him shiver when he paused in his drinking.

"So, um, how did I wake you up?" Gumball asked staring fiercely at the blankets, his cheeks still hot when Marshall laid on the bed and crossed his ankles lightly as he looked up as if contemplating how to go about this. Gumball felt like his cheeks couldn't get any hotter as he waited for Marshall to go on and tell him already.

"Well." He paused again then spoke again. "I woke up to you moving around a lot. Like, rolling all over the bed like you couldn't be still for longer than five seconds. I kinda brushed that off and rolled over but it made you freeze, like you remembered there was someone else in the bed, weird as that was. I nearly fell back to sleep when I felt you move closer and tug on my pants. I rolled over then asking what you wanted and you...honestly looked too adorable."

"Oh my glob." Gumball whispered covering his hot face with his hands and Marshall had his own little blush in his cheeks and was smiling pleasantly however. How the hell could Marshall be so calm talking about this? From what Gumball was imagining, he could only do so that he jumped Marshall's bones and begged. That had to be it.

"And when I said as such you got all squirmy. I sat up, asked if you were okay, when you climbed on my lap and as you know that's my number one weakness. I was actually being rational as you did confuse me, Bubs, don't get me wrong." Marshall looked to that blushing prince, even if the male wouldn't look at him. "I tried getting you to lay down and you then started crying, full blown hysterical, and when I asked, again, what was wrong you only said 'please' or 'please, Marshall!'. And so I complied and here we are."

Gumball had rolled over and put his face in the pillow, his cheek shot and his embarrassment ranging out of control right then. "Oh my glob!" Gumball shouted into the pillow when Marshall sat up looking at his boyfriend when he reached out poking the candy prince's back softly making him turn his face a little.

"It's okay, Bubba!" Marshall immediately when into the comforting mode and crawled up and plopped his head on the pillow next to Gumball's face as the Prince scowled lightly. "You have urges, so do I. We're dudes after all! It's natural! And, besides, you seemed to enjoy it immensely. Both of us are on Peps somewhat bad side cause you were so loud, screaming to the heavens. But so was I, once in a while there, so we were really loud."

"Oh, glob." Gumball whimpered when he was yanked off the pillow, his eyes widening and was hugged to Marshall's chest. "Marshall, none of this is okay!"

"It is! Peps just said if we do it here again we need to be quiet and if not then go to my place." Marshall cheerfully replied then reached out and stroked Gumball's cheek softly smiling gently. "It's okay, Bubba. Everyone's got need and last night, well, you're got a little more intense."

"I don't remember that though!" Gumball whimpered again but was being soothed slowly by Marshall and allowed himself to wiggle closer. "And it's-it's Embarrassing!"

"It's not. Come here, baby." He grinned then when Gumball came closer and Gumball nuzzled his face into his neck and he slid his arms around the vampire tightly. Marshall rubbed his hand up and down his back softly, tracing light patterns his bare back and he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Gumball, however, felt strangely mystified when he looked up only to be met with Marshall's jawline.

"Did you...just call me baby?" Gumball asked with curiosity when the vampire went very still and Gumball felt his lips twitching. His embarrassment was still intense, still very much pushing him to cry, but this moment was lessening it. Making it calm down some.

Marshall on the other hand, despite Gumball being unable to see, had a blush in his cheeks that could rival Gumball's at that moment. He looked at the wall swallowing nervously."N-No, I didn't."

"My my! You called me baby!" Gumball crowed happily laughing when Marshall growled lowly. "What an affectionate sweet side you have! I would've never thought You- Mmmf!"

Marshall growled again in warning as he pushed himself forward pinning Gumball under him and pressing his lips against Gumball's. He had on a tank top and jeans, sure, but the rough fabric rubbing against the pink male's sensitive thighs had him jerking visibly in the vampire's arms. He whimpered again wordlessly as Marshall kissed him fiercely and roughly, no restraint either, and it made Gumball's head spin when they parted. He looked up at Marshall, his cheeks hot as he gulped in a few breathes and contemplated his next move to go that would be deemed appropriate when he was yanking Marshall back down. He made a little noise when Marshall reached down between his legs gripping the half hard organ there and grinned widely, pulling back.

"My my! Looks like someone's ready for a Mister Marshall Lee, huh?" Marshall teased playfully with his lashes drooping giving him a bedroom look. This time Gumball tried making a growling noise but failed pathetically, sounding more like a kitten and it made Marshall laugh loudly. "You'll never be more intimidating that me, Bubs."

He yelped when he was shoved over and Gumball grinned at him from up above, his cheeks a bright red. "Oh really? Then it's _my_ turn to top." He got out in a thick voice that made shivers rake down Marshall's spine and he grinned wider his scarlet eyes wide but sparkling playfully and he threw his hands up on either side of Gumball's head and laughed.

He then grinned widely, playfully, closing his sparkling scarlet eyes and his cheeks flushed a light, barely noticeable pink. "Then do it, my pretty pink Candy Prince!"


	8. Chapter Eight

"Hey-Oh damn. What the hell happened to you?" Marshall asked when Flame Prince answered the door and what he looked like was...slightly scary. The flame had dark bags under his eyes which made his golden irises stand out like mini suns in his face but it was tiredness in those eyes and made Marshall tired just looking at him.

He sighed letting in Marshall and Gumball. "Since Fionna hit six months she's developed a new round of symptoms." He sighed out rubbing his eyes hard with his fists and Gumball could all but watch the prince swallow back a yawn and then he sighed.

"And those would be?" Marshall asked bracing himself to see a very pregnant blonde woman pop out of thin air, a talent she seemed to have lately. "It'd be best prepared to go in knowing what to deal with , you know?"

"Well, she has heart burn making it hard to eat most things and dealing with that afterwards. She's been eating a lot more, nearly eating everything she can get her hands on, some back aches, her skin itches around her tummy, thighs and, um, butt and chest. Area." Marshall grinned at the blush on Flame Prince's face.

"You mean her breasts?" Marshall asked with a cat like grin that made Gumball whack his upper arm roughly. Flame Prince nodded with a soft blush on his face as he fidgeted.

"She also is dizzy a lot so she's been sitting, also a majority of the time, which makes her cranky as you know." The two men nodded when Flame prince went on. "And she had some insomnia last night, so she decided that if she couldn't sleep then I couldn't though she didn't say that out loud and if she saw how tired I was she'd get upset. And when she _does_ sleep she snores now."

"And that's a bad thing?" Gumball asked tilting his head like a puppy almost as he looked at Flame Prince who just rubbed his hands over his fast tiredly. He rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes and yawned loudly before he could stop it.

"No. It's not a bad thing but it's just the insomnia was so bad last night." He sighed then moved his hands through his flaming hair and sighed. "Plus with the coronation coming up for me it's making the stress worse but she's lucky I love her so much."

"Oh thanks." Fionna stated from the top of the stairs and walked down carefully. Marshall grinned looking up at her and she narrowed her eyes on him. "No comments, Marshall Lee."

Marshall held his hands up grinning. "I was just going to say you're getting more and more beautiful with pregnancy." He replied making both Gumball and Flame Prince bristle for different reasons when Fionna got to the bottom of the stairs rolling her eyes and he barked out a laugh. "Plus you're getting bigger and bigger. When's the due date for the little monster?"

"Well, it's May." She replied standing by Flame Prince, rubbing her stomach up and down slowly. "I'm six months now. And I'll be nine months in...August. The due date is sometime in August." She then grinned at Marshall. "You'll be Uncle Marshall in three months time."

"True true." He replied waving a hand when she chuckled. "But you look super tired, Fionna. Ever heard of sleep? Gumball got a shit ton yesterday!"

"I heard. But I'll sleep later." She replied on a sigh then grinned anew. "By the way, next time you're here the whole castle will be baby proofed. Plus we got the nursery set up too! Wanna come and see?"

"Of course, Fionna." Gumball replied for Marshall who got a playfully thinky look on his face."But can you get upstairs without tiring yourself out?"

"I'll be fine." Fionna waved off the worry of the three men then as she turned to the stairs and began to climb up them slowly but surely. The three men followed behind her, just a few steps, in case gravity went against her and made her drop down and fall. She made it to the top, thankfully, stumbling only once and she was then waddling lightly down the hall. Wait, what?

"FP, is she waddling?" Marshall whispered quietly making Flame Prince nod softly. "Should I not mention how it makes her look like a blonde penguin?"

"Nope. I tried and she all but ripped my throat out." He whispered back to Marshall who nodded as they followed her down the hall. Gumball rolled his eyes at the other two's antics and continued following the blonde woman who yawned and was breathing just a little heavy.

"Where's the nursery?" He asked finally after they'd passed four doors, the large double ones of the first floor being another bedroom for Fionna and Flame Prince so Fionna could have easy access up and downstairs without climbing from the top floor downstairs. God only knows what kind of peril she'd get in being so pregnant.

"Here it is!" She chirped after going past her and Flame Prince's door, one door between the double ones, and then they were standing in front of a freshly painted golden door. "I can't go in, fresh paint and all. But go in and tell me how it looks!"

"Sure thing!" Marshall saluted then pushed the door open and chose to float in with Gumball following after and his eyes widened softly. The room truly was beautiful and perfect for any mother to be.

The walls were non binary for the baby, so it was neither blue or pink but a soft red coated the walls from floor to ceiling. The carpet was a thick, royal blue and there was a large closet open with the inside painted deep blue with glow in the dark stars pasted in there and the doors were the same soft red as the walls. There was a black crib, that had soft spirals on the ends of each leg of the frame giving it a rather cool, royal look to it. The dresser was the only deep blue thing, other than the carpet, and it had a baby bag on top with everything necessary for a baby. There was a chandelier, believe it or not, in the room too that flickered on beautifully. It was such a beautiful room that only Fionna had to choose the coloring for.

"Oh wow," Gumball got out softly staring around then looked out at a beaming Fionna. "It's beautiful."

"Is it really? I chose the two blue things, even if they stand out like eye sores." Fionna replied sheepishly as she bounced on her toes for a second before flattening her feet staring at Gumball and Marshall when they stepped out of the room, Marshall shutting the door behind them.

"They fit well, Fi. Don't worry about it, any baby would be lucky to have such a room." Gumball replied making the girl grin then wince lightly putting a hand on her lower back and he caught it before she brushed it off. "Are you okay, Fionna?"

"I'm fine! My back is just killing me and it comes in tiny pin needle pain sometimes." She replied sighing out lightly then smiled softly at him rubbing her lower back then looked at Flame Prince and Marshall. "If you guys actually don't mind, I know you just showed up, but I really need to go lay down. Rain check?"

"Rain check. We'll text you later instead, Fi." Marshall replied then gave her a light kiss on the cheek and smiled. "We'll catch you later." He floated down towards the stairs and grabbed Gumball's hand in this and pulled him with him as he went down the hall.

She beamed then waved, rubbing her back with the other hand. "See you later!"

* * *

"Can you believe it? Three more months!" Marshall sang as he floated around his living room, he and Gumball choosing to go back to his place instead and he did a little flip. "Then I'll be Uncle Marshall!"

Gumball laughed, lounging on the couch, when Marshall's snow white cat jumped up on his stomach. "Hello, Schwabelle~" Gumball cooed to the zombie cat, stroking under her chin making her purr loudly at the contact and he rubbed between her ears and down her face affectionately. He noticed a midnight black cat slinking across the floor only to jump on the coffee table.

This cat was dark gray with brown markings on his face and feet like brown socks with the same large black eyes as Schwabelle. Marshall swooped in there and scooped up the dark gray cat happily. "Mortuus~ How are you big boy?" He cooed much as Gumball had to Schwabelle and stroked behind his ears happily.

"I love these cats!" Gumball remarked laying out with Schwabelle curling up on his stomach, purring hard still, and he grinned up at Marshall. "I never thought I'd be a cat person."

"Well, now you are. Welcome to the world of being a cat person!" Marshall sang much like before floating gently with Mortuus on his stomach making the cat make soft grumbling noises. He then began to just kind of float around, drift from one side of the room to the other, lightly tapping the walls to push off another way.

"You are in such a good mood." Gumball noted smiling at his boyfriend who smiled right back laughing loudly. "It's strange, seeing oyu so happy. You normally are always super happy after sex a lot of the time."

"Well I'm gonna be an Uncle! Why wouldn't I be happy?" Marshall hummed while managing to make Mortuus purr softly on his belly, letting his back legs and tail hanging off of Marshall's side. "Even if it is like designated Uncle after all I'm still an Uncle!"

Gumball chuckled softly, fondly, as he continued to pet the purring Schwabelle and shifted getting comfortable. "It's adorable how cute you are when you're this happy, Marshall."

"Thank you thank you~" Marshall replied happily when he lifted the softly purring Mortuus up and kissing the top of his head. He hugged the cat to his chest making him grumble but purr softly still and he grinned happily. "What do you think the gender is of the baby? Boy or girl."

"Hmmm..." Gumball thought for a moment when Schwabelle rubbed her face on his fingers to get more lovings from the prince. "Boy. I feel it in my bones that she's gonna have a boy." He resumed to petting Schwabelle lovingly and Marshall grinned.

"If it's a boy she's gonna have her hands full with him!" Marshall replied then let Mortuus jump off him, the cat doing it just clumsy and yet agile at the same time. Marshall smiled happily and fondly at the dark gray cat who trotted off to get food or something or whatever cats do when they go off. "He'll be just like his mother. I bet."

"True true. Boy or girl, that child is going to be just like Fionna in the end." Gumball replied smiling when he felt his phone, which was in his back pocket, vibrating rather furiously. He shifted, wiggling lightly to get his butt up so he could grab the phone without moving so much that Schwabelle would move but the snow white cat jumped off him to go join Mortuus wherever it was that he went. He flipped unlocked his screen. "Hello?"

"Who is it?" Marshall asked floating closer to Gumball when the pink prince jumped up suddenly, so suddenly Marshall jerked lightly backwards with wide eyes. "What's wrong?"

Gumball put his phone in his pocket then grabbed Marshall's hand tightly, squeezing it so tight Marshall felt that if the prince could he could hurt him. If he wanted too. But Marshall just looked at his boyfriend curiously. What could cause such frantic fear in one call?

"That was Flame Prince. Fionna's gone into labor." Ah. That would explain the frantic fear, now wouldn't it?


	9. Chapter Nine

"Calm down, Gumball." That provoked a glare, Marshall floating again crossing his legs like he was sitting in a chair and his scarlet irises met Gumball's angry violets and then met Flame Prince's shocked golden ones. "You too, FP."

"How the hell are you so calm!?" Gumball demanded in a shout standing up out of his chair, his eyes flaming when Marshall sighed. Flame Prince didn't jump in but he knew the other wanted to shout and demand the same of the vampire king who shrugged lightly and crossed his arms. "That is Fionna in there, screaming her head off, you know! You're so claimed 'best friend' you know!"

"I know." Marshall nodded then moved his crossed arms off his chest and locked his fingers behind his head. "And it's because it's Fionna that I know that she'll be perfectly fine when she comes 's as tough as they come."

"How the hell do you know that?" Flame Prince demanded it this time as he stood up glaring just as fiercely as Gumball. "How do you? Even Doctor Prince was worried she might not react well!"

Marshall stared at the two angry men and sighed then rocking one of his feet lightly. "She'll be flipping fine. She'll be cracking you both over the head when she's finished getting that baby out of her." He replied only to have Fionna's loud, bone crunching shriek of pain to echo him and he then stared at the doors the three of them were ordered not to enter. Flame Prince wanted to be in there but everyone was worried he wouldn't be able to... _control_ himself.

"I can't do this," Flame Prince muttered walking off down the hall scrubbing his hands over his face as he disappeared around a corner. Marshall watched him go evenly and Gumball just glared at his boyfriend before turning to walk off.

"Oh come on! You too? Really? What do I say when I tell her you ran off after?" Marshall exclaimed when Gumball sped-walked down the hall to the corner, disappearing much as Flame Prince did. Marshall sighed then locked his fingers behind his head again staring at the doors evenly. He had confidence this girl would walk away without a scratch on her.

Gumball, who was chasing after Flame Prince, was not confident at all. The pink prince followed after Flame Prince quickly with his breath tight in his chest with the feeling of panic still. He rushed to the front doors and shoved them open only to find Flame Prince was standing to the right of the doors, squatting close to the ground taking a few deep breathes. The man looked close to having a panic attack, it seemed, his flaming hair seemed darker than usual with his fear and his panic, when he looked up at Gumball. The two had never gotten along right before but it was...welcoming have the pink prince there.

"I'm sorry about...him." Gumball started off leaning against he wall next to the Flame Prince who smiled weakly up at him. "I don't understand how he's not more worried about her like we are. I'm scared like crazy, I don't know what to do with myself honestly."

Flame Prince chuckled just as weakly as his smile. "Same here. I hate hearing her scream like that and because she is I just want the baby out. Even if it has to be a C section, like Doctor Prince once said it might have too be." At Gumball's surprised look Flame Prince smiled weakly again. "Yeah. He was worried about Fionna's body tiring out, unable to push the baby through the natural birth canal, and that she might have to have a C section if the child can't be delivered the natural way."

"So, there's a good chance it might be a C section?" Gumball asked looking down at Flame Prince who nodded softly. "Has it only been three hours? I heard that labor for first moms can be eight to twelve hours, that being the longest or longer, and sometimes it can just be an hour or two to push the baby out."

"Dammit." Flame Prince got out from gritted teeth and rubbed his hands over his face. "You know, the way this started we were so overjoyed. Happy. But here we are now, six months in, and I just can't wait for this to be over. Three hours is too long now, I just want the baby out of her already and for her to be okay."

Gumball stared at the Prince and then pursed his lips lightly. He couldn't add anything that would make the prince feel better and he closed his eyes for a minute, as if to search for the right thing. "I think maybe we should try to keep what Marshall said in mind. She's as tough as they come. It makes it a little bearable knowing that she's tough enough to hang on at least and to keep some hope she'll make it through okay."

Flame Prince didn't get a chance to say anything when the doors flew open and out floated Marshall. Wow, he seemed to be doing a lot of floating lately. He looked around before looking to the right and smiled. "Hey! Get the flip inside! Fionna's all done in there. They had to do a C section but it's all good! She's looped out on pain meds." He grinned now, instead of smiling. "I told you she'd be fine, either way, didn't I? She kept insisting on doing it the natural way but her body just couldn't do it. So cut and pop comes out a rather intriguing surprise."

"Huh? Surprise?" Gumball got the words out before Flame Prince could, both standing side by side and looking just as perplexed nearly making Marshall laugh. He then gestured with his head and they followed the floating vampire into the hospital, going back down the hall and turning down the hall but floating right past the delivery room.

"She's in recovery right now." Marshall replied to the confusion of the males behind him, a grin on his lips as he lead the two confused ones behind him down the hall, turned left and went to the stair well. He floated up the first flight of stairs then the second easily enough letting Gumball and Flame Prince follow after. He grinned at them when they made it up the top step and he opened the door leading to the second floor recovery rooms and held it open with his foot for the other two to come through first.

"So...she's really okay?" Gumball asked hesitantly, like he couldn't bear it if he was told Fionna wasn't, but he figured with a C section she'd be okay. She had to be. Marshall, who'd been floating forward and the two of them following instinctively, spun around quickly startling Gumball just ab it and he reached out ruffling his pink hair happily.

"She's perfectly fine. Tough as nails, that one. She was so firm on delivering naturally, not wanting the C section until absolutely necessary, but it turned out to be necessary so she went with it." He replied then ruffled Gumball's hair a few more times before pulling his hand out and floating up to a turn, going left and down the hall. "I'm serious though, you'll never begin to guess what the surprise is. It even surprised _me_."

"And I know how hard it is to surprise you." Gumball stated the very words Marshall said a thousand times making the vampire flash him a grin over his shoulder making Gumball's cheeks dust with a light blush. "Is it a good surprise?"

Flame Prince, at this point, thawed out a bit but was still silent with his anxiety as he looked at Marshall. "It's fantastic. Don't look so anxious, FP. She's perfectly okay and has been asking for you for the past ten minutes since you've been outside. She wants to see you more than anything."

"Really?" Flame Prince forced the words out staring at the vampire who then smiled now, instead of grinning, and nodded softly. "And...she's really okay?"

Marshall stopped in front of the room marked with a bold black eleven. "I've said it at least, what? Close to six times? She's fine. Perfectly fine in fact. Go in and see for yourself." He let Flame Prince go in first and smiled at Gumball.

They filed in, one at a time, with Fionna's lightly fogged blue eyes lifting before they seemed to clear and she grinned widely. "Heya! See? I'm all good!" She giggled but smiled sitting up just a bit wincing at her stomach movements to do so but smiled. "You're never gonna guess, Phillip. Never. Gonna. Guess."

"What? Was the baby born malformed or something? No. No, you and Marshall are too giddy on this little secret you got going on right now." Flame Prince replied squinting at his wife suspiciously. "What's going on? Tell me."

Fionna smiled at the mildly distressed joking tone in his voice and looked at the door. "The nurse will bring the answer in just a few moments. You'll be surprised, I promise. Marshall is beside himself." She giggled looking at the male who smiled widely at her.

"Oh! Oh! The nurse is comin'!" Marshall sang pushing the door open for the nurse who smiled carrying a pink bundle in her arms. Fionna smiled at the bright look Flame Prince adopted then, his joy actually shining through his earlier anxiety.

"I told you it'd be a girl!" Flame Prince got out with an almost smug, cocky voice as the nurse settled the baby in Fionna's arms. He'd take a look in a moment, staring at Fionna grinning now. Marshall shut the door quietly and cleared his throat.

"Dude, turn around." Marshall instructed when Flame Prince did and his eyes immediately fell to the light blue bundle in his arms and gasped much like Gumball did. The twin grins Fionna and Marshall had had before spread into one that would put the Cheshire cat's grin to shame. Marshall floated over to Fionna and they shifted, a little awkward on both sides, until the blue bundle was placed in her arms and she smiled.

"Twins?" Flame Prince got out in a wavering voice of awe, his eyes so wide the gold shone brilliantly with his shock. Fionna smiled up at him happily as she lightly squeezed the babies, barely doing so, but smiling none the less with excitement.

"Twins. And they're perfectly healthy, despite being born at six months. I guess they said the longest recorded pregnancy was seven months or something? They were always ahead of the curb, developmentally in the womb anyhow so Doctor Prince isn't that worried about the babies but is going to run some tests." Fionna replied then smiled at the wide eyes staring up at her now, one of the twins managing to get their eyes open only to wince it seemed with a tiny noise.

"Can we see them?" Gumball asked when Fionna beamed at him shifting to spread her legs wide as possible on the bed, wincing just a bit while dong it, and placed both babies down carefully on their backs and during this the other twin managed to get their eyes open and wince lightly.

The pink bundle had a a very light cap of golden red hair, her eyes weren't the typical blue of new born infants either but a bright, startling gold that was an exact copy of Flame Prince's in her face. She wriggled a tiny bit in response to the stares on her and yawned rather cutely, her face scrunching up. Her brother, in contrast, blinked slowly like he'd just woken up and it was just...so cute! Like his sister he had a light cap of hair only it was red rather than the golden red of his sister and he stared upwards at nothing it seemed, squinting like the light was too much already, his eyes were an exact copy of blue, shade wise, as his mother's.

"They are so cute!" Gumball got the words out almost like a squeal, a quiet one, as not ot scare the two infants too badly. His eyes were wide staring at the twins like they were precious jewels-hell they all were!

"I know! Though they look like potatoes with colored hair and eyes I think, when the boy gets bigger he'll look like Phillip more. Same with the girl!" Fionna declared reaching down to stroke a pudgy cheek of her daughter, the cheek already a soft red. They had the same pale peach color as their mother but there was a soft, almost subtle orange to their skin, nothing major but enough that it could be seen. Another gift from their father and it was to speculation whether the soft orange hue would stay or become paler as the children grew.

"Is that all you're going to call'em? Why not name them now, in the beautiful grace of Gumball and I? Unless you're planning on calling them 'the boy' and 'the girl'." He paused to grin softly. "That actually sounds like two good names for horror movies."

Fionna rolled her eyes then reached down stroking the boy's cheek now. "I was actually thinking of a boy name. I didn't run it by Phillip, to be honest, but the name seems fitting almost."

"And we did agree on a girls name." Flame Prince replied sitting in a chair he'd yanked over to sit next to the bed. He smiled at the girl, reaching out to lightly touch her cheek and despite just being minutes old she seemed to turn her little head towards the heat of her father's fingers.

"Well? Gonna keep on being cryptic or are you gonna spit out the names?" Marshall asked planting his hand on his hip as his other arm had circled around Gumball's waist, the other smiling softly. Fionna blinked then laughed lightly then poked the baby girl's nose making it crinkle just a tiny bit, promising to have the same habit of her father.

"The girl's name is Kaitlynn. So say hello to Kaitlynn." Fionna started off grinning at the soft coos of 'Hello Kaitlynn' and then turned her attention to the boy, her cheeks flushing lightly."And I know twin names mostly match, a female to male version of the name. And I know something like Matthew or Kyle might make sense for the name Kaitlynn in a twin set. But I got to thinking and I honestly like the name Asher."

Flame Prince blinked at this. "Asher?" He asked with an almost incredulous tone making the light flush in Fionna's cheeks quickly turn to a deep crimson in a matter of seconds. "Asher. Asher." He paused thinking then spoke again. "My son, Asher, and my daughter, Kaitlynn."

"It sounds weird! Forget it!" Fionna got out quickly with her cheeks flaming hotly, staring down at her children. "Let's just do Matthew or Kyle something that makes sen-"

"No. It sounds nice. Asher and Kaitlynn." Flame Prince leaned forward reaching out and picked up the closest baby to him, which just so happened to be Kaitlynn, and held her in the crook of his arm rather naturally. Of course he'd watched how Fionna held the babies previously and picked her up keeping in mind the careful hold of her.

"We'll come by later," Marshall finally spoke up inching to the door with Gumball and smiled at Fionna's shocked face, her mouth opening like she was going to ask them to stay. "We'll see you later. Or you can come by for once. Have some family time."

Fionna blinked then smiled softly. "I'll see you guys later."

Marshall gave a light wave at the blonde, turning the door knob pushing it open gently and pulling Gumball with him. "See ya." Marshall shut the door behind them and looked at Gumball's hand and stopped hovering, placing his feet on the floor and curled his arm over his shoulder. "Let's rock and roll, baby."

Gumball finally breathed out and it sounded, honestly, like he'd been holding his breath. He looked up at Marshall with a soft little smile. "Okay." He replied leaning up kissing Marshall's cheek, wondering why there was a light dull ache in his chest.

Was it because his friend was a mother? Or was it because he himself would probably never be a parent himself? He didn't know but what he knew was how nice it felt to have Marshall's arm curled around his shoulders and how he loved being so close to the vampire king that he moved his arm around Marshall's waist. How he felt that ache fade ever so slightly to a barely there ache, like a bruise that had once been there but was going away questionably, and knew that it was thanks to Marshall's carefully placed distraction. But either way with him being tucked into Marshall's side, holding his shirt tightly by his hip like he could force the man to be with him, he'd felt a sense of comfort.


	10. Chapter Ten

"Now listen here! This is a _bass_ and this is an _electric guitar._ " Marshall spoke the two words loudly holding up pictures of a bass guitar and a picture of his own electric guitar. His audience watched with wide eyes while Gumball snorted from the kitchen and Marshall looked up with a pretend scowl. "What?"

"Marshall, they are literally only six weeks old! I don't think the twins will grasp the concept of the difference between a bass and an electric guitar that young. They can't even move their own body! They're sacks of potatoes, as Fionna puts it. Very cute potatoes." Gumball replied staring at Marshall from the counter, where he sat eating a red drained apple. He always scolded Marshall for sucking the red out of apples and then throwing the whole fruit away so Gumball often peeled the skin off and ate the semi dry fruit as Marshall always sucked out most of the moisture too but he ate them.

"You don't know that! Six weeks old or not the twins could probably figure it out!" Marshall argued staring at his boyfriend with an incredulous expression. The golden eyed baby, who was being the sweet Katie and not the shrieking brat Kate, was looking up gurgling quietly to herself. The baby, though she couldn't grab her feet or move yet, had already found other ways of amusement for her developmental mind.

"They. Are. Six. Weeks. Old." Gumball replied slowly looking at his boyfriend like he was dense. "They aren't going to grasp anything that isn't their mother's breast when it's meal time!" And as if to back that up Asher began to whine lowly then growing louder making Gumball sigh, finish off the apple before throwing it away, and slid off the counter walking to the living room and picking the baby up the way he'd been shown. One around the but and a hand cupping the back of his head carefully.

"Psh." Marshall rolled his eyes at his boyfriend then picked up Katie in the same way, the golden red haired baby gurgling quietly, making quiet tiny baby noises. "Come on, kid, let's watch some quality TV huh?"

"Psh." Gumball shot Marshall's sound right back at him, rolling his eyes as well, as he brought the slowly crying Asher to the kitchen, where the bottle warmer was set up and he pulled a bottle of breast milk from the fridge. "Don't worry, Asher, I got your bottle." Those words were a soft murmur as he placed the bottle in the warmer and turned it on.

"He's crying awful loud, Mama! Why don't you quiet him up?" Marshall suggested sweetly but the words tugged something at Gumball yet he grinned playfully despite the vampire unable to see. He lightly swayed back and forth, lightly bouncing his arms just a bit to sooth Asher which worked after a few moments.

"Sure thing, Daddy." He called back just as sweetly while continuing to rock Asher and bounced his arms lightly. He felt a tingle, that felt strangely wrong to feel with a baby in his arms, and rolled his eyes when he heard Marshall's low sound to quiet for the baby's ears to pick up on. He twitched when the bottle warmer went off and he had the nipple on the bottle and Asher was latching on in seconds.

"Well then, do I suspect that my sweet candy Prince has a Daddy Kink?" Marshall asked the moment Gumball walked into the room and the prince turned a bright red in seconds it seemed. Marshall grinned widely like he'd one some kind of victory. "I think I might have to explore that."

"But wouldn't you have the same kink?" Gumball asked sitting in Marshall's arm chair as Asher gulped the milk down fiercely and quickly. "I'm not about to walk around calling you Daddy. During s-e-x or not during s-e-x."

"Awww boo you~" Marshall fake pouted, shifting carefully, when Gumball noticed that Katie had fallen asleep against Marshall's chest. In six weeks their hair had darkened up, Asher's a lightly darker red and Katie's had remained the same golden red color that matched her dark lashes. Which, at that moment, were shut as her tiny fist curled near her mouth as she slept and he noticed a pacifier had been placed in her mouth by one Marshall Lee.

"You think Fionna and FP will let us watch the babies for the night?" Gumball asked tilting his head staring down at Asher who was gulping the liquid down with haste. Large blue eyes, Fionna's eyes, stared right up past Gumball completely like the baby was staring at something up above Gumball and it made him smile softly.

"Eh, maybe. But that just means no s-e-x for you~" Marshall laughed softly at Gumball's shocked expression. "Come on! You wail so loud that Peps asked for us to do it here if you can't be quiet which means we'll be doing it here permanently."

Gumball groaned leaning back in the chair. "Glob, no." But some part of him was secretly thrilled at the aspect of being here more. While Flame Prince and Fionna were busy with the twins and the coronation looming that'd make both of them King and Queen, Gumball was never more happier knowing that he didn't need to assume the thrown any time soon.

"You like it here, you know it~" Marshall sang while shifting Katie gently and he opened his mouth, probably to say something witty, when there was soft knocks on the door and Gumball stood up. "I got it."

Gumball looked at Marshall in surprise when the vampire got up, Katie resting against his chest like a sack of potatoes. He walked across the floor with ease as the pink prince walked to the kitchen to put the bottle in the sink to rinse seeing as Asher just gulped down the rest of it. He knew who it was before she even spoke and he pulled the other bottle out, the one meant for Katie, and tucked it into the diaper bag that was on the counter and unplugged the bottle warmer and tucked it in there as well.

"I'm so glad you got her to go to sleep!" Fionna sighed like her life juts got so much better and it made Gumball grin slightly. "Bubs has Asher right? Did he eat yet?"

"Asher just gulped down a whole bottle of breast milk and still looks starving. I'd look out for that kid, he might lung for a boob the minute Bubs gets out here!" Marshall warned playfully making Gumball grin further as he shifted Asher into a secure one armed hold he'd mastered after the first three weeks of the twins birth. He picked the bag up walking out with Asher curling his tiny baby fist into his shirt tightly.

"There's my little man!" Fionna crooned holding her hands out and Gumball handed him over with no problem, watching her tuck him into his car seat and then tucking the sleeping Katie into hers and she smiled. She handed Flame Prince Katie and she picked up Asher. "I wish we could stay longer and not treat you like baby sitters but we really gotta get home."

"It's fine!" Gumball replied before Marshall could, feeling the vampire's arms sliding around his waist and he grinned at the couple in front of him. "I actually have to head home too, so I'll be back a little later, Marshall."

"Awww I'm being left alone! That should count as child abandonment!" Marshall whined jokingly looking at the three in front him, focusing intently on Gumball for a few moments. "Hurry back though, Bubs. Even if you have to take that stupid bird, we are most definitely having a sleep over tonight!"

"Fine fine!" Gumball sighed but smiled when he let Flame Prince, then a smirking Fionna out first and then paused with his hand on the door knob. "I'll be home before midnight." Gumball shut the door behind hm when Marshall realized something of great importance, even if it was a little thing and probably just a mistake. But it made him smile like a complete and utter idiot. Gumball had just said he'd be home before midnight. Normally he called the candy kingdom home. The fact that he just-

"Booyah!" Marshall shouted throwing his arms up grinning widely, happily, as he startled Schwabelle and Mortuus, both cats looking up with wide black eyes, when Marshall laughed still holding his arms up when he let his body sway back and slam into the floor.

* * *

"Your Highness? Where are you off too now?"

Gumball looked up at the question then smiled softly at Peppermint Maid. He was wearing a dark hoodie, one of Marshall's, and a soft green shirt with black jeans with a rip in the knees and his traveling shoes on. He had a backpack of clothes on his back and his crown was nowhere in sight. He smiled sheepishly looking at the maid and curled his fingers around the straps of the bag.

"Well, I decided that since we've all been busy and I've been helping watch Fionna's twins, I was going to spend the week at Marshall's. Relax then come back by this weekend." Gumball replied with a soft shrug smiling pleasantly at the maid who stared up at him suspiciously when he blushed a lot. "I'll be back soon, Peps, with some check ins here and there to make sure I'm still alive and well."

"I'll see you this weekend then, Your Highness." She replied after a moment or so of just blank staring then smiled softly when Gumball turned walking to the front doors again, his hood bouncing lightly it seemed when she spoke again. "Your Highness, I know it's not my place but if you could come home without any markings on your neck or visible areas, it is what Marshall would call 'picture day' this Saturday."

Gumball felt a heat that crawled slowly up his neck pool in his cheeks hotly and vividly. "I'll ma-make sure, Peps." He stuttered out with that hot blush still in place, his eyes flicking around the room nervously rather than focusing on Peppermint Maid as he spoke. "See you Saturday!"

"See you then, Your Highness!" Peppermint Maid replied cheerfully waving gently smiling brightly as the Prince made his escape through the front doors shutting them behind him.

He sighed out heavily, his lungs aching as he'd been holding his breath to avoid letting out any noises from that embarrassing display. He rushed down the front walk way of his home, finding it funny and ironic there was even a walk way, and rushed down it to the familiar gate he squeezed and wriggled through. He then took a rather large breath and let out the very funny, even to him, 'scree!' call to his bird that swooped down in a matter of seconds in it's safe dependable clawed grip. He sort of played limp as they whooshing of wings flapping got his attention and he looked down as the kingdom went past in a pastel burr with the oncoming night, and he felt the air moving and ruffling his hair when excitement suddenly wriggled low in his stomach making his breath suddenly hitch and his chest to get a light, airy feel to it.

He watched the world below him go by, the moon coming out for once to illuminate the bird above him enough he studied their shadows when he looked up. His eyes stung lightly with the wind threatening to dry them out but he spotted the cave where Marshall's house was nestled deep in, the opening more familiar to him than his own home. He felt the bird changing it's altitude going lower and lower towards the opening of the cave and that excitement squirmed in his belly again until his feet touched the ground and he became aware of just how his body trembled lightly. He couldn't tell you the reason for his nervousness or excitement but he thanked the bird in a quiet, breathless whisper and he walked into the cave, down the familiar stone cold ground of it. He let his hand trail on the wall of the cave lightly until he caught the warm glow of Marshall's home, his heart skipping in his chest a few times and he held his breath then let it out after he was sure his heart would stop doing that rhythm.

He walked up to the house, going up the creaky wooden steps, and across the porch twisting the knob and opening the door stepping inside. He noticed that, other than the porch light, the inside lights were off and not even the TV's familiar murmuring disturbed the silence. He looked around before tentatively speaking. "Marshall?"

He'd barely put his bag down, shut the door and stepped forward when he got the door shut that he was pushed against it. Arms were snaking around his waist and a hand moving through his hair as lips pressed against his, urgent and excited while being warm and caring at the same time. How, he had no idea, but the kiss was just that. Urgent, exciting, warm and caring. He dissolved lifting his arms curling them around Marshall's shoulders, going to hold onto his shirt before deciding to bury his fingers in the surprisingly silky black locks of hair instead.

He held Marshall tight as he could, making sure no space dared be between the two bodies, as the kiss went on...well, forever it seemed. Dramatic, yeah, but Gumball pulled back after a minute or so maybe to take a rather loud, raspy breath when lips trailed down his throat. They got to the neckline of his shirt and paused.

"Welcome home, Bubs." Marshall got out n a rather purring, thick sounding voice as his scarlet eyes seemed to glow at the pink prince and he smiled. He moved hooking a leg up around Marshall's hip and twisted his fingers deeper into the black locks of hair and he tugged the vampire's face to his again.

His lips twitched as he let his eyes slid shut, his cheeks burning along with a deep heat that seemed to spread through his veins and pulse outwards warming his skin and making his stomach tight. "I'm home."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_This is just straight sex. Nothing more, nothing less. Just sex is in this chapter, yes siree. If anyone (not meaning to sound bitchy) does not like that just skip this chapter and wait for the next one! The mpreg part of this story is going to go into effect soon enough!_**

* * *

"Marshall Lee, you are such a horn dog!" Gumball moaned the words out tiredly, flopping onto his back, his skin burning hot and slick with sweat that made his hair cling to his face when he opened his eyes looking at the smirking Marshall hovering by his stomach. He placed a soft kiss to the flat belly, smirking at the way his stomach muscles contracted and quivered at the small action.

"Awwww~ Come on, Bubs, one more round! I got a thousand condoms and I promise, one more time and then it's bed time!" Marshall whined playfully staring up through his black lashes at Gumball who seemed to sigh and crumble at the stare. The pink prince blushed when Marshall moved lower giving a soft playful nip to one of Gumball's hips, not enough to break the skin, but enough for the blunt feel of teeth putting pressure on his skin which made him tremble. It was the simple idea that the vampire could sink his teeth into his flesh should he want too and yet didn't was somehow arousing to the pink prince.

"One more time?" Gumball asked sounding as uncertain as a child while Marshall nodded eagerly beaming like a child who'd just gotten his way with something. "I just don't know if I can, you know. We've done it close to three times now, this will be the fourth. I don't understand how you can keep bouncing back like you do."

Marshall's lips pulled into a large, rather perverted, grin as his cheeks flushed just as Gumball's did and he gave a strangely throaty giggle. "I'm inhuman, Bubs. It takes a lot for me to get tired out unlike you. Of course, if you can't get an erection it's not problem, Bubs, we can do other things!"

"Ugh, how did I end up with such a pervert?" Gumball questioned covering his hot face with his hands closing his eyes. "I need to sleep some time, Marshall!"

"I know! And one more time, if you can get it up, then we'll sleep! And if you don't wanna help me any other way I'll go downstairs and just watch some porn on my phone or somethin' and come to bed!" Marshall replied sounding like he was trying to convince the prince of this who stared down, peeking through his finger and opening his eyes, pouted lightly. He strangely didn't like the idea of Marshall watching porn, watching someone else, and tensed just a bit.

Gumball then sighed, having no faith in his young eighteen year old body bouncing back as fast, when he dropped his hands closing his eyes again. "Fine. Just go ahead with whatever the hell it is you're going to do and see if it'll work- Ah?!" He squeaked the last thing out jerking at the teeth nicking him and making his eyes snap open, looking down, only to blush hard.

Marshall, much like before, had nicked his flesh and though he did prefer red colors he was lightly sucking the pulling sensation more than enough to get Gumball's arousal come back slowly but surely, the familiar heat surging through his body. He whined uneasily, honestly unused to the pleasure coming back after having three rounds of sex and so he reached down lightly gripping Marshall's hair. His unease was coming full force as he looked away when his length twitched and blood rushed to the organ stiffening it slightly to a half way. Marshall grinned upwards, pink faintly panting his lips once again as he looked at Gumball's uneasy face.

"It's okay, baby." Marshall crooned softly licking his lips removing the traces of pink as he pulled Gumball into a rather deep kiss. He settled between his legs, kissing the prince continuously and softly to keep things rather familiar. He knew how the prince felt uneasy about this whole thing and yet he just couldn't help himself with the pink male, wanting nothing more than to touch and touch and love the other until it all faded to red and he had no idea where he began and Gumball ended. That's all he wanted but he was sure it scared the prince, like now, when his body got so excited in the little actions.

"Marshall, I am seriously going to hate you in the morning!" Gumball got out when they pulled back from the kiss, his face red while he pouted. He watched Marshall shift and reach for the familiar tube and box on the night stand and, again, watched as the vampire pulled out a familiar square that he ripped open with his teeth. He didn't need to watch when Marshall's hand disappeared from view, obviously to put it on and then reached up grabbing the lube popping it open and moving onto his knees squirting a small portion into his cupped hand reaching down to rub it over the condom.

"I know you will, baby. But all that matters is right now." Marshall got out in a lightly strained voice when he was looking up just as Gumball was sitting up and he tilted his head. "Is something wrong, Bubs?"

"I-I want to do something different." He got out in a stuttered, completely aware of the fatigue that was hovering in his mind for the end of this, and aware of the glowing numbers revealing the time to be three thirty A.M. "Can I?"

Marshall looked up at his boyfriend with wide scarlet eyes and leaned backwards stretching his legs out and leaned back on his elbows. He nodded looking up at Gumball curiously again."What're you going to do?" Marshall asked with his curiosity getting the best of him when his answer was given rather quickly nearly making him squeak for once.

Gumball climbed up on top of Marshall, his cheeks a burning red in color, his embarrassment was too obvious just like his erection which stood proudly showing the youthful energy of an eighteen year old boy's body. "Don't look, okay? Or-Or I won't do this again!" Gumball ordered in a halting voice when he reached down under him grasping Marshall's erection in his hand. "I'm serious, Marshall!"

"Okay, okay!" Marshall got out finally, getting over his surprise, and held his hands up then shut his eyes. "There, my eyes are closed I can't see."

He put his head back, letting his torso lay back on the bed waiting rather eagerly. While the main position was stationary this side of Gumball being so bold was surprising as he never wanted to push the pink prince to do anything out of his comfort zone. He hissed in a sharp breath that exited in a long, throat groan when Gumball sank down and his fingers twitched reaching out to touch something, anything, and was granted with Gumball's hands. He noted the pink prince's soft moan when he sank down fully, the warmth of Gumball's insides was nearly too much for Marshall to resist the order not to look when he wanted too oh so badly. He'd bottomed, once, before last week? Maybe? Did this even qualify as bottoming? No. He didn't know and couldn't pull up the memory or reasoning when Gumball began moving.

And Glob, Marshall wanted to open his eyes and look like a kid on Christmas. He felt Gumball pulling himself up and down, bouncing slowly before gripping Marshall's hands tighter pushing lightly as if to use it as leverage to bounce quicker, finding his pace and Marshall caught the low moans and whimpers that slipped from Gumball. He struggled to hold his own sounds back when he decided that, if he was going to get in trouble then so damn be it! With this resolution in mind he opened his eyes making Gumball yelp when they made eye contact first before anything else.

"Ma-Nn!-rshall!" Gumball half whined, half shouted the vampire's name as he leaned forward his face flaming hotter if possible but his body couldn't stop even if his mind desperately froze in embarrassment. He squeezed Marshall's hands tightly, quiet pants leaving his lips with soft trembles moving over his body.

Marshall threw his head back with a loud moan his hips arching up like a prepubescent boy eager for more. "Holy _shit_ , Bubs!" He moaned out clutching Gumball's hands just as tight when the prince whimpered at Marshall's hips thrusting upwards.

Though he'd thrown his head back he straightened it to watch Gumball's body, hypnotizing almost, his eyes glazing over or so he guess from the way he sort of stared and watched. He watched Gumball's hips lifting and pushing down over and over, bouncing now with confidence, his body tense it seemed while he panted but it seemed like he tried to control that with an almost desperate edge. Little drops of sweat were forming and rolling down like drips of water and his face, which was a bright red, with his brows pulling tight together and his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. It was seriously such an erotic sight to behold, one Marshall was committing to soon was all too much and his pleasure mushroomed in his stomach and he moaned again before he could stop it and watched Gumball twitch at the sound.

He could only let this go on for maybe two, three more minutes, until the bouncing became maddening and he growled low surging up flipping Gumball onto his back making the pink Prince yelp loudly at the movement. "Marshall!"

"Sorry, Bubs~" Gumball managed to purr playfully and wink when he pressed a kiss Gumball's eyebrow, making his eye shut softly. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Mhmm." How could one sound be so strained and so beautiful sounding at the same time? Marshall wasn't sure but he couldn't help but nearly go wild at the sound only to remind himself not to go that far, that it'd probably scare Gumball, and clenched the pink hands in his for a few moments closing his eyes concentrating momentarily on pushing that urge back before opening his eyes again.

He then leaned down to Gumball's throat, latching onto the sensitive flesh there sucking roughly as his hips snapped forward in a maddeningly powerful fast and hard thrust that became the dizzying rhythm. He thrusted crazily, deep and hard, short and shallow, nothing in between and all maddening fast that Gumball's head spun making him cry out loudly after a few moments. He pulled his hands from Marshall's and locked them around the vampire's neck, moaning and whimpering, his head tilting back when the nips and sucking became rougher and he hugged Marshall closer, tighter, to his own body.

He cried out Marshall's name, not that he could hear it half the time, and did it loudly and gratefully as he clung to the vampire who growled continuing to suck on the sensitive flesh of his neck and collar bones, his shoulder even, and he enjoyed every single second of it. He finally screamed out the vampire's name when he felt his stomach tensing, the pleasure there knotting painfully and he scrapped his nails on Marshall's shoulders, breaking the skin not that he noted it when Marshall slammed into his prostate dead on repeatedly. He gasped like he couldn't get enough air when the pleasure that had been knotting and pulling tighter snapped.

"Marshall!" He was sure he shrieked the vampire's name as his orgasm peaked and washed over him, tensing up as he felt the relieving sensation of semen spurting onto his skin. He slumped but Marshall was still thrusting and he whimpered rather pitifully at the faint tracings of pleasure.

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" Marshall shouted the word repeatedly in time with his last three thrusts and Gumball felt some sort of pleasure rush over him when Marshall tensed up, much like he had. He let out a throaty moan, a sound Gumball was beginning to absolutely love, when he let his weight flop on pink Prince let his eyes shut as the fatigue that had once been lingering in his mind grabbed him tightly and he used the last of his energy to curl his arms around Marshall's scratched shoulders and tangled his fingers in the black locks of hair. He inhaled the scent that clung to the vampire and let himself drift right off to sleep.


	12. Chapter Twelve

"Oh my Glob, Marshall!" Gumball shouted when he walked into the bathroom, startling the half asleep vampire. The pink haired male had fallen asleep until three in the afternoon while Marshall had just been dozing in and out with how much Gumball shuffled around again in his sleep. Because he was half asleep and startled he gasped when his body tensed up and jerked like he'd been electrocuted and he was rushing out of bed, kicking the blankets off, and thumping across the room.

He jumped down the opening, over his ladder and thudding onto the floor just in front of the front door. He stumbled for a second from just jumping from his second floor bathroom and caught his balance before running to the bathroom. It wasn't far from the ladder, just down a little hall that had a door on the right for the kitchen along with a door on the left, further down by two steps, was the bathroom door. It was open, shining light in the hall brightly and Marshall rushed forward to the light and when he got there he put his hands on either side of the door frame.

"What? What's wrong?" Marshall got out quickly, so quick he nearly stumbled over his words as he looked at Gumball in the mirror wide eyed. He took in his tired, disheveled appearance but was met with the irritated reflection of Gumball's violet eyes burning into him in displeasure when he whipped around pointing to his throat and collar bones.

"This!" He shouted at the soft blue marks that, seeing as they'd had sex only just hours ago, were still darkening up and vividly as well. "Peppermint told me not to let you mark up my throat as I have a sort of 'picture day' at the kingdom on Saturday!"

Marshall sighed then sagged against the door frame. "Come on, Bubba! It's fine! They'll go away sooner or later, they're just love bites!"

"Marshall!" Gumball nearly shrieked the vampire's name in displeasure and anger. He narrowed his eyes on the vampire, planting his hands on his hips huffily. "What the hell possessed you to do this," He pointed to one dark blue circle on his throat. "And add even more to it?"

Marshall stared with wide eyes and then grinned widely stepping into the bathroom, in front of the disgruntled prince, and slid his arms around his waist pulling him closer. "What possessed me, as you say, was you! You sexy little thing you~" Marshall purred softly making Gumball's face rip into a hot blush in a matter of seconds.

"Shut up." Gumball mumbled softly pressing his forehead against Marshall's neck, his cheeks hot. He slid his arms up around Marshall's neck sighing softly as he pressed into the hug and shut his eyes. "Carry me to bed? I'm tired still."

"Damn, Bubba. Are you becoming nocturnal or something? It's three in the afternoon~" Marshall replied playfully but bent just a bit and let the pink prince move his legs around his waist and Marshall hefted the prince up making him smile lightly but Marshall lightly grunting then grinned again. "You seem heavier, Bubs~"

"Heavier?" Gumball asked narrowing his eyes curiously when Marshall shrugged innocently."I'll look into it when I get back to the kingdom."

"It's not a bad thing!" Marshall immediately retorted as he spun on his heel walking out of the bathroom and down the little hall to the ladder leading up to his bedroom. "You're normally light as a feather, baby, and the fact you're a little heavier is fantastic! I'm happy you've gained a little weight."

"Let's just go to bed, okay?" Gumball sighed out but smiled softly when Marshall nuzzled his hair happily and he couldn't help a soft giggle. "You're lucky I love you so much, Marshall."

Marshall sighed as well but he sounded rather happy when he floated up without using the ladder and planted his feet on the floor. He walked to the bed throwing himself and Gumball on the bed, holding the pink haired male tightly and smiled. "I am lucky indeed. I love you too, Bubba."

* * *

When Gumball woke up there was an unpleasant twisting in his stomach and a light, clammy sweat along his hairline. He laid on his side, the familiar dark blankets wrapped around him tight and he closed his eyes taking deep calming breathes and clutched the blankets in his hands tightly. He opened his eyes after a moment, whining pitifully and quietly to himself, when he slowly sat up aware of how his stomach rolled and twisted unpleasantly at the sudden movement of laying to sitting. He got up, slowly and stiffly, his back straight and his stomach made one of those weird growling gurgle things it did when he was hungry but he knew it had nothing to do with hunger.

He kept his jaw clenched tightly when he moved down the ladder as fast as he could possibly go without upsetting his already upset stomach even more. He moved quickly, efficiently, taking deep breathes when he paused at the bottom of the ladder. He didn't know where Marshall was but he looked down judging how far, which wasn't far, and just as he contemplated running his stomach heaved and he had his hand over his mouth tightly, suction cupped almost as he ran for the bathroom. He couldn't begin to get the toilet seat up in time and ended up vomiting in the bathroom sink, rather loudly if he had to admit it, and clung to the edges of the sink. He skin was clammy as he gasped in and out rather quickly.

"Bubba?" He sank to his knees and pressed his forehead against the cold sink closing his eyes, as if to hide from what just happened, and felt Marshall's reassuring hand on his back."Gumball, are you alright?"

"Go away!" Gumball finally whined out shoving weakly at Marshall and felt tears of frustration welling up. The throwing up had been going on three days in a row now, sure he was sick like the first day with the flu and got over it the next day but the day of the twins birth he'd been sick that morning and yet he walked around fine. Even had an appetite for Glob's sake! What was even wrong with him to be throwing up so much and for three days in a row?

"Gumball, come on. I'll get the trash, bring it into the living room, you look ready to crash." Marshall spoke softly shifting then stroking Gumball's clammy forehead softly moving the hair away from the clammy skin when pinked haired male closed his eyes and leaned into the cool let himself be pulled up gently and carefully ushered to the living room in what felt like centuries to Gumball as he shuffled with Marshall to the living room and he clung onto Marshall lightly a few times when they got the living room. He sat carefully on the couch as not to upset his stomach, leaning his head back while Marshall rushed off to the kitchen to grab the trash bin there to scoop it up and rush back to the living room lest the pink haired male got sick again.

"I'm sorry." Gumball whined looking at the vampire who stared at him with concern, eyes just a touch wide, looking at the prince when he shook his head lightly. "I don't know what I ate to make me sick, but I don't want to go back yet. I told Peps I'd be home on Saturday."

"Don't worry, Bubs!" Marshall replied quickly looking at the prince and smoothed his hair away from his face again, pressing a kiss to Gumball's cool forehead. "I won't send you back, I've not had enough of you."

Gumball's cheeks softly flushed when he shifted but smiled slightly at Marshall. "Such a pervert." He sighed out when he was slowly moved to his side, blinking, when Marshall laid behind him and grabbed the remote to the TV which was placed conveniently on the couch arm just below the top of the pillow. "What're you doing?"

"We're gonna stay down here and sleep. I can move off the couch, just say the word and I'll do it." Marshall replied nuzzling the top of Gumball's head, smiling happily when Gumball didn't object and he instead laid still but cuddled backwards into Marshall. "I love you, baby."

Gumball sighed again but smiled feeling the heat in his cheeks kicked up a bit. "I love you too, Marshall." He jerked when he felt a hand on his belly and he looked down at it curiously, when he nearly pulled away at the soft massaging of Marshall's hand. "What're you doing?"

"Well, when I was really little and puked my guts out my mom would kinda just rub my stomach and lay with me. It would put me right to sleep and helped my stomach." Marshall explained with his own little blush even if it went unnoticed. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." Gumball replied feeling his stomach clench a tiny bit but the massaging movement was actually... _helping_ with the nausea and he shut his eyes. "It's fine, you don't need to stop. I'm sure I'll be better in the morning."

Marshall chuckled softly then nuzzled Gumball, settling on one of the horrible reality shows Gumball so adored it seemed. "Baby, it's midnight and you're still sleepy?"

"Kinda." Gumball sighed out like he was also perplexed. "It's just fatigue, which makes sense seeing as I did just puke my guts out." He opened his eyes to look at the TV and smiled softly, relaxing into Marshall. The minutes ticked by quietly, serenely almost, with the silence and the soft lamp lighting of the living room and seeing Schwabelle laying out just in reach was comforting and the soft babble of the TV made him chuckle a few times.

"You know, Bubs, I've been thinking about it." Marshall finally spoke after some odd minutes of this silence that Gumball twisted his head slightly to look up at Marshall. His stomach was completely soothed, no sign of nausea, and he was grateful for it and he was actually beginning to seriously enjoy the massaging hand on his stomach.

"And? What're your thoughts on it?" Gumball asked with a new blush pooling in his cheeks turning his head away to look at the TV like it was the most amazing thing on the universe. He felt his heart beating uncomfortably against his chest, oddly, and he held his breath when he felt lips pressing against the back of his neck, how it was achieved he didn't know but held still.

"And I think we could do it. I just think it's a rather huge jump, you know? From boyfriends to husbands." Marshall replied in a thinky tone straightening out with his fingers lightly digging into Gumball's soft stomach with a little pressure as he continued massaging his belly. Gumball smiled then lifting and arm up, sliding his body down just a little so he could turn his head and look at Marshall's face without it actually being super awkward.

"Marriage." Gumball replied with a smile, looking at the vampire who grinned. "What a large commitment for for you and I." Marshall grinned a little wider then staring at Gumball. "We can get promise rings, if you want."

"Actually, I have just the thing! I'll be right back!" Marshall slid out from behind Gumball, to flip over the back of the couch to stand and Gumball looked up at his boyfriend. He sat up half way with no complaints from his stomach, thankfully, when he watched Marshall float up quickly to his bedroom.

"I'll be waiting!" Gumball called up to him laying back on his side, making sure there was plenty of space between him and the back of the couch for Marshall to lay back down with him.

He looked at the TV while listening to Marshall thump around upstairs and open random drawers quickly, searching, and he stretched lightly when his stomach gave a light twist as if warning him not to do that again and he didn't. He couldn't believe it but one minute turned into two, then three and six and what surprised him was that he nearly fell asleep, unaware he'd been dozing until Marshall lightly shook him.

"Still with me, Bubs?" Marshall asked softly staring at Gumball who jerked lightly at his voice then smiled softly at him. "Sorry if I startled you awake."

"It's fine." Gumball replied rubbing his eyes then smiled at his boyfriend pleasantly. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I did!" Marshall beamed, grinning widely when he then tilted his head. "I don't know if it'll fit right, I'll have to get it sized right but it's definitely good enough ring to be a promise one. My mom told me it and my father backed it up. Why my mom would give me a ring so young no one will ever know." He smiled at Gumball's soft chuckle and he shifted. "So, do you want me to turn the light on so you can see the ring right without having to sit up?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I can sit up." Gumball replied waving a hand lightly then smiled when Marshall got up to turn the lamp up to a brighter light and smiled brightly, like the light bulb itself.

"Let me see it already!" He wondered how big, how wide, Marshall's smile would get and yet it didn't seem big enough yet made his chest get this fluttering sensation when he opened the box. "Oh my Glob, Marshall!"

"Yo-You don't gotta wear it, Bubs!" Marshall quickly started waving his hands up like he could brush it all off, his scarlet eyes wide. "It does look more like an engagement ring, though, now that I'm looking at it so-"

"Will you just shut up and put it on my hand already?" Gumball got out in a soft demand when Marshall took the ring out and slid it on his ring finger, left hand, making the pink prince's face burn. "Marshall, that's my left hand."

"I know. I looked it up before, the promise ring can go on any finger on the left hand, if you're not married, or worn on a chain a lot of the time. If you're married it goes on the right ...unless you want to change it I'll just switch it to another finger-" Marshall cut off when Gumball lightly whacked his shoulder and he smiled then, brightly. The pink prince was admiring the ring, he could tell, and he felt proud for pulling it out and stood up planting his hands on his hips smiling like a damn fool.

"It's beautiful, Marsh." Gumball finally got out smiling at the sight of the ring on his hand. It was a promise ring, not that anyone would think, but he figured for a moment then slid it onto his middle finger making Marshall grin wickedly.

The ring itself was beautiful, so beautiful Gumball felt the girlish reaction to be breathless and squeal at the sight of it on his finger. The ring stood out in contrast to his pink skin seeing as the band a cool black metal, the stone set in it was a deep red that matched Marshall's eyes with a cluster of pink stones on either side of the deep red stone. Strangely, the pink stones didn't throw off the this deep red stone. Ruby. It matched Marshall's eyes, when the scarlet got darker with his moods, and it made his chest feel warm along with his cheeks.

"It's a real ruby. The pink diamonds are real as well, authentic. I had it checked out as I didn't want to make an ass out of myself stating that." Marshall replied with a blush in his cheeks for once when he waved a hand like he was trying to brush it off. Gumball reached out grabbing Marshall's face and brought it to his in a soft kiss, a happy one, as Gumball moved his arms around Marshall's neck and smiled when they pulled back.

"Thank you, Marshall." The pink prince smiled brightly, much as Marshall had, and beamed practically. The ring was truly a perfect fit on Gumball's finger and the pink prince was over joyed at the sight of it on his finger, strangely, even if it was on his middle one now instead of his ring finger he loved it.

"You're completely welcome, Bubba. It's yours and yours only." Marshall replied smiling then, for the first time, his smile turned into a grin. "Oh, by the way, Bubs?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you call me Marsh just a little while ago?"

"..."

"Hmmmmm~?"

"Marshall Lee, if you ever wish to make love with me you will not mention this again."

"Sooooo what you're saying is there will be lovemaking later?"

"Why are you such a damn pervert?"

"Because you wouldn't love me if I wasn't!"

"Just shut up already and lay with me."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

It was the large gasping noise that sounded almost like a breath in between hyperventilating that got Gumball looking around curiously. What was making that sound? And if it was a person how could they make such a sound? He was sitting in Marshall's living room on the couch, his left hand dangling off the edge of the couch as he pondered his recent bout of vomiting, his fatigue, headaches, backaches and was trying to make a logical reason other than too rough sex. He then looked up when a blur of blonde both slammed the front door open, shut, then walked around and slammed her hands on the coffee table, her blue eyes wide and intense but locking onto something. Her twins, Kaitlynn and Asher, laid in a baby sling across her chest and one was in a safety baby harness on her back and he blinked at her.

"U-Um, Fionna? Wha-What's wrong?" Gumball stuttered out in surprise as he looked at the blonde advancing on him with her sharp eyes missing nothing. "Is something wrong with you or FP?"

"Not with us, you idiot!" Fionna suddenly got out putting her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. For a split second Gumball pulled back feeling like he was staring into the face of a displeased mother outside the loop of her child's life. And it made him blush with a flash of guilt then pointed at her face.

"You should practice that look more often, honestly. You look like a mother." Gumball suggested weakly staring at his friend who then crossed her arms underneath the sling staring at Gumball with a rather expectant face, like she was waiting for him to say something. "What is it? Glob, you're freaking me out!"

"That ring, dude!" Fionna got out with her eyes narrowing, her own ring on her left finger glinting softly at him, the diamond winking at him it seemed. It fit her, just like Marshall's fit his and he looked at his left hand guiltily and blushed again hiding his hand between his thighs. "Marshall's out getting you food, so you can lie to me! What the hell is going on between you two? Ever since Phillip and I got married, you and Marsh started dating I haven't been in the loop at all!"

"Is-Isn't that how it's supposed to be though?" Gumball asked flicking his eyes to the door, praying for Flame Prince or Marshall to come in right then. "Besides, it's not like you tell me everything that goes on in your marriage!"

Fionna's cheeks flushed a soft pink at that and then crossed her arms again under her sleeping baby. "That's not the same thing! I helped you and Marsh get together, why can't you just tell me why that ring's on your hand though?"

"Does it really matter, Fi?" Gumball asked keeping his hand tugged between his legs when Fionna sighed then carefully pulled her children off her, laying them carefully in an arm chair where they wriggled gently a few times. "Fionna!" She lunged towards Gumball slamming him backward reaching down grabbing his left hand and, after struggling for a minute, yanked the hand out from it's hiding space and he gasped.

"Oh my glob!" Fionna gasped staring at the ring full on now, at the ruby that winked at her and she looked at the pink prince with wide eyes. "Are you guys getting married?"

"What? Glob, no! Don't just assume that!" Gumball snapped with a blush staining his cheek pulling his hand away from Fionna's fierce grip and he blushed a little hotter. "It's supposed to be a promise ring, dummy."

"Ohhhhh." Fionna blinked her wide blue eyes then stood up sliding Asher on her back again and hen lifted up Kaitlynn in the sling carefully and situated her across her chest. She then sat on the edge of the chair, leaving plenty of space between her and the back of the chair so Asher wouldn't be squished.

"That's it? 'Ohhhhh"?" Gumball demanded when Fionna giggled at her daughter clinging to her shirt carefully with her tiny fist. "Really, Fionna, I swear you cause such a fuss over nothing." Fionna looked up at that, with wide eyes that would challenge even the twins wide eyed looks.

"Wow, wanna calm down ?" Fionna replied blinking rapidly, staring at the pink prince like he we some creature she'd never seen before and it irritated Gumball even further, if possible. "If I ask calmly will you pretty please tell me about the ring?"

"Maybe." Gumball got out pouting lightly like he'd been the one scolded. He then sighed pulling his hand from between his legs looking at the black band on his finger and smiled. "We've talked, my wanting more of a relationship, but Marshall said marriage is too big so last night he gave me this as a promise ring."

"Awwwww~" Fionna cooed then held her hands out. "Let me see it clearly!" He felt his irritation melt away slightly and held his left hand out with a soft smile when she took it admiring it."This is so pretty! The ruby is just amazing, and the pink diamonds are sooooo pretty! This ring is amazing, PG! Better than mine!"

"Don't say that, Fi. You're ring is plenty beautiful and amazing." Gumball replied with a soft chastising tone when he took Fionna's left hand twisting her hand lightly for the diamond to glitter lightly from it's silver band and he lightly rubbed the diamond. "It's a beautiful ring and fits you beautifully, Fi. This one, however, I don't quite remembering seeing before." He pointed to the ring on her middle finger on her right hand, the blue stone winking up at him.

"Oh it was just, you know, kinda like an anniversary gift I guess? Even though our anniversary isn't for another seven months." She replied with a soft pink coloring in her cheeks then waved her hand. "But this is my version of a promise ring, I guess, seeing as I'm already married."

"It's beautiful, Fi." Gumball complimented staring at the new ring and smiled softly as she beamed brightly. She was still, seven weeks now, recovering from the twins birth and it was obvious that all her coloring in her face had yet to come back yet even if she worked out regularly, when possible, to lose the baby weight even if it went against certain orders. Her stitches had long since disappeared and it made many grateful.

"Thank you!" Fionna replied then pulled her hand from Gumball's to softly stroking the wisps of hair on her daughter's head crooning softly, bouncing lightly while sitting down still and soothing the baby. "You know, I hope you get to be a parent someday."

Gumball widened his eyes at the blonde. "Me? A parent?" He asked pointing at himself when Fionna chuckled gently nodding while she continued to console her daughter.

"Yes, you." Fionna replied chuckling gently, her blue eyes glittering wickedly. "You'd be the ideal parent, PG, you know. Maybe a little stiff but still you'd make a good freaking parent!"

"I...I don't know. Marshall and I just managed to do even the promise ring part of the relationship, I don't want to bring a child into it. Besides, even if we could conceive a child it'd be very hard and scientifically impossible." Gumball replied with a sheepish smile when Fionna seemed to surge off the chair, grabbing his face between her hands tightly making his cheeks squish up cutting off his words. He looked at the flaming blue her eyes seemed to burn in and he blinked softly a few times staring at the fierce eyed woman.

"PG! If anyone could discover a way for a man to get pregnant it'd be you! And if it happens naturally, like for me and Phillip, then fantastic! Because science or not, PG, you are made _out of candy_." Fionna said the last three words fiercely squishing his cheeks harder then shifted her fingers to pinch and pull his face making him whine. "You're made out of candy! I'm sure you could get pregnant! If you think you're pregnant or something just have Monochrome make a pseudo womb in you!"

He pulled away rubbing his sore cheeks, which had turned a very light red, his grumpy mood coming back and he then thought carefully. "I...guess you're right, Fi. Again." He got out slowly then looked at the woman who beamed then, much brighter like a regular teen would. "I'll call Monochrome then and do that. Just in case."

"Just in case-" She started off with a confused look she pointed at his face, poking his nose, gasping loudly. "You think you're pregnant!" Gumball jerked back his cheeks flaming hotly with his defensive nature popping up quickly and his arms curled around his stomach as if to hide the flat thing.

"I do not! I've just been sick and tired and moody lately." Gumball replied before stopping to think. He held a finger up at Fionna's face thinking long and hard. He'd recently been struck with a bout of cravings, with the vomiting, the fatigue, headaches, backaches. Those were all the signs Fionna had a week after she found she was- He slapped his hand on his face roughly. "I'm a scientist and how is it you can piece it together faster than I can?"

Fionna grinned widely then laughing a soft few bursts making her sound mischievous. "I know you, Bubs. Now, call Monochrome before Marshall and Phillip get back!"

* * *

"Is it weird I found that both super cool yet really _really_ weird at the same time?" Fionna asked softly still wide eyed, staring at the window in which Monochrome had come and come in. Gumball was blinking softly, his pupils black marshmallows in his eyes nearly obliterating any trace of the familiar violet irises. "And how you're eyes are freaking me out and making you look like you did ever conceivable drug in the universe?"

"Yeah, I know. They always look like this after Monochrome uses some form of magic on me." Gumball replied rubbing his fists into his eyes then sighed and lightly poked his stomach."So, with the pseudo womb in if I AM somehow pregnant the chances of that are doubled now."

"Which means he needs to make doubly sure to keep it wrapped up." Fionna replied making Gumball's face burn and he shot her a warning glare. "What? It's true!"

"Don't start bringing my sex life into this, Fionna." Gumball warned then slumped and sighed like it was too much work. He rubbed his eyes again yawning loudly, surprisingly tired after that bout of magic used on him and the day so far. Was it only noontime? Marshall and Flame Prince had promised to be home before one.

"But you are going to get some tonight, right?" Fionna asked tilting her head softly looking at Gumball with a wide, almost mischievous grin on her lips. It made Gumball blush again at this suggestion and he wiggled in his spot on the couch, and he looked at the window where Monochrome had went through.

"He's planning some sort of sex montage." Gumball finally got out with his cheeks burning so hotly he swore he felt them throb a few times with the intensity. "But with the pseudo womb I'll have to make sure he'd doing safe sex."

"And it helps that you got to keep all ya boy parts!" Fionna chirped from her seat, the twins wriggling now against her body. Kaitlynn was groaning a tiny sound cutely and Fionna noticed how her daughter's wide gold eyes seemed to look around and she whined when she didn't find what she was looking for. Of course, their eye sight was still poor, they couldn't see father than up close interaction as per typical for seven week old babies.

Gumball went to open his mouth, blushing fiercely, probably to tell her not to bring his 'boy parts' into it when the front door opened and met the wall with a soft thud. "Heya, baby!" Marshall shouted walking in with at least three bags in each hand as he walked to the kitchen making Gumball blink softly."Be right there!"

"Okay!" Gumball replied blushing still, his eyes looking towards the kitchen, and Fionna grinned at him wiggling her brows when She stood up shifting Kaitlynn's sling from across her chest and put it around Flame Prince's neck and the baby was soothed by the familiar heat of her father.

"We're gonna get going!" Fionna sang happily adjusting Asher securely on her back and then grinned when Marshal came into view. She smiled up at Flame Prince happily when Asher yawned and Flame Prince nearly copied his son in his tiredness. "I can tell you're tired and I feel like going home so let's get moving~"

"Ah, really?" Flame Prince asked looking at the blonde who was tugging on his hand and pulling him over the threshold and onto the porch. He looked at his wife curiously when Fionna reached around the male and grinned, flashing a thumbs up, and shut the door with a rather loud slamming sound when Marshall appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Where did they go?" Marshall asked then with an apple in his hand walking up to Gumball by the couch, leaning his hip against the back and looked down at his boyfriend who looked up at him draining the red apple of it's color. Gumball found that, with a little twitch, he felt envious of the vampire draining the red color so easily and he shoved that down.

"Fionna decided to go home. It wasn't too bad of a day though, rather interesting as Monochrome even managed to visit for a little bit." Gumball replied smiling when Marshall finished draining the last drop of red and then handed the white apple to Gumball who bit into it with a crisp sound. He hopped over the back of the couch and sat next to the pink prince looking at the TV and grinned.

"You and your shitty TV shows, huh?" Marshall asked with a raised brow and Gumball blushed almost guiltily as he looked at the TV and continued eating. He enjoyed the apple taste in his mouth immensely, finding the craved apples more lately than anything and it made jokes for Marshall to work with at the pink prince craving apples like he did.

"Yeah, me and my shitty shows." Gumball sighed watching the sun dipping and disappearing over the horizon from the window. "You wore your hoodie today, didn't you?" Marshall the n grinned like a bad boy who just got caught and shrugged while he moved his arm around the pink prince's shoulders and hugged him closer.

"I did. Creature of habit I am, sorry." Marshall shrugged again, helplessly, then pressed a kiss to the top of his head happily. "But I really did miss you in all your cute pink-ness today. I wished you'd felt better and had come with us. I want to do something fun, something that's not just sex based."

"Oh? That's the first I've heard you suggest us do." Gumball asked looking at the vampire who grinned then gasped. "What is it? What's wrong? Did I really help you shock yourself in response to what you just said?"

"No! No, baby, I got the perfect idea!" Marshall exclaimed hugging the prince to his chest tightly, nearly making him choke as the vampire laughed joyfully then pulled back, his hands on his shoulders. Gumball swallowed his bite and tilted his head while Marshall grinned happily and blissfully.

"And what are we going to do that has struck you with this genius idea to take us out?" Gumball asked raising a brow before sinking his teeth into the apple, taking another loud crisp bite and tilted his head. He was aware he probably looked silly doing it but it was habits he couldn't force down and stop before they happened. He swallowed his mouthful again when Marshall shook his shoulders lightly and continued to grin.

"We're gonna go to the beach!"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"I can't believe you were actually serious!" Gumball marveled staring at the pale sand sliding between his toes, warm for the temperature which was steadily rising as the sun rose and Marshall smiled. He had set up their large beach blanket, some food, and a large umbrella and Marshall's special sun screen.

"Come on, baby. When _aren't_ I serious?" Marshall asked before struggling with his sweatshirt and jeans. Gumball, who had his back to the vampire, had truly no idea the vampire behind him was disrobing quicker than last night. "Now come on! Let's swim!"

Gumball turned around looking at his boyfriend only to feel his face burn a bright red at Marshall's cutely grinning face. "Marshall Lee when the hell did you take your clothes off?!" He demanded staring at his boyfriend in a faint wave of awe before he looked away before staring long.

"Just now~ Come on, I'mma get my sunscreen on and we'll swim together!" Marshall chirped sweetly, ever bit the innocent boy he was trying to portray. Gumball took a look at him shyly through his fingers, which he'd covered his eyes with and marveled just a moment at Marshall's body.

Now, Marshall was a twig like his clothes could be lead to portray, but he wasn't completely ripped with muscles. His arms and body were smooth, almost thin, but he could see the muscles that held unimaginable strength and Marshall did have a little four pack going for him but nothing defined. Gumball felt like a squish gummy worm compared to Marshall and he blushed at the prospect of taking the borrowed sweat pants and shirt in public, though the beach was clearly private as they were the only ones there but still. It's public.

"Marshall, how is it you undress so easily in public?" Gumball asked with a sigh when Marshall grinned planting his hands on his hips proudly. He blushed dropping his hands finally and sighed out staring at his rather proud looking boyfriend. "It's public and anyone can see."

"Come on, baby. We're spending the whole day here! I'll have to remember to keep applying the sunscreen but it should last four hours every use right?" Marshall asked tilting his head when Gumball nodded and he smiled widely. "Then we're good! We'll go home around five, so since it's twelve now, it's gonna be five fun hours!"

"And you swear no one else is here?" Gumball asked with his blush staining his cheeks still, staring at Marshall then at the sand when the vampire smiled, rubbing his chest and stomach with the sunscreen then his arms making sure it covered everything and bent squirting more of the sunscreen in his palm and rubbed it up and down each of his legs carefully and then stood up holding the bottle out of Gumball smiling.

"I'm positive, baby. Now, come and put this on my back like we're in some bad girl on girl porno!" Marshall chirped happily turning when Gumball took the bottle sighing but smiled widely shaking his head. He shivered when the cool cream was slathered on his back good, no spot was missed and he then turned the bottle after a moment then squirted some on his fingers and coated his face just as good as the rest of his body. It took a few moments for it to soak into his skin, as that was what it was designed for.

"You're something else, Marshall Lee." Gumball sighed but smiled still staring at the vampire who grinned. "I noticed you've started calling me 'baby' rather than Bubs now." The vampire looked at him curiously and cocked his head to the side almost like a puppy.

"Does it bother you? You didn't seem to care for the whole Bubs nickname so I resorted to that. It feels right too since you are my baby after all~" Marshall playfully replied reaching out to lightly stroke Gumball's cheek with the back of his fingers and the pink prince smiled. "So, take your clothes off and let's go swim, 'kay?"

"Okay!" Determination filled Gumball's voice as he stared at the vampire then pulled the hoodie up and over his head putting it on the towel to avoid getting sand on it. He felt the warmth hitting his skin instantly and enjoyed it immensely when he got to the sweats, looked at Marshall who nodded encouragingly, and pushed them off.

"How the hell did I know they'd be pink?" Marshall asked looking at Gumball with a soft laugh reaching out as the rest of the sunscreen eventually soaked into his skin. It was both a quick and short progress, as Marshall only put the stuff on when he wanted to bring Gumball on a date like today, so it was a bit irritating to put it on. He did feel grateful that for the next four hours he'd be able to swim and play and then one hour under the umbrella until the sun.

"Shut up," Gumball mumbled but smiled when he was tugged close to the vampire, his skin soft as an effect of the sunscreen and he smiled. He created the sun screen specifically for Marshall, so that the vampire could go out during the day, but he barely used it unlike days like these when he didn't want ot drink his "drink" before leaving the house. "At least you're not naked."

"You wish!" Marshall got out squeezing the pink prince gently then wiggled his eye brows."You up for some swimming and work off those 'calories' you always whine about?"

"They are a real thing, Marshall! I have to watch my calorie intake and work them off so I can stay slim!" Gumball protested when his cheek was pressing against Marshall's chest tight and he grinned playfully. "You're just gifted with a fast metabolism, when you bother eating, and if not you only drink red colors so what do you have to worry about?"

Marshall snorted then pulled, spinning the prince, out of the hug and ruffled his pink hair. "Come on, you nerd!" He cheerfully prodded, rushing to the water, the sun warm on his skin thanks to the sunscreen and it was pleasant. It felt more like stepping into a warm bath rather than painfully scalding.

"I'll show you who the nerd is!" Gumball shouted back rushing after the vampire who was laughing cheerfully as he ran into the water surging up to his knees and dunked under the water just as Gumball's toes hit the water.

* * *

"It's so cool swimming at night!" Gumball all but squealed as he spun lightly, grinning widely looking down at the dark water and how clear it was. How his pink skin glowed in the dark water and Marshall smirked at him, his scarlet eyes glimmering wickedly and happily. Happily wicked? He wasn't sure but his hair slid back against his face, the water was still warm despite the cool chill of night time.

"I know, it's super cool! I can't believe you've never gone night swimming!" Marshall replied, his hair also dripping wet when that wicked gleam seemed to overbear the happiness in his eyes. "I bet there's something else you haven't done, Bubs."

Gumball looked up from his body in the water and looked at Marshall only to blush fiercely at how close his boyfriend had gotten to him so noiselessly. "Um, what else?" He finally got out but his stomach tightened, it seemed, and squirmed like he'd just dropped from a rather high height. His heart picked up, not fast, but thumping audibly and even physically against his ribs, nearly making his skin just above his heart pulse with each beat.

Marshall reached out grabbing his waist pulling him closer and smiled laying his hand over his heart enjoying the thumping against his finger tips. "Damn, Bubs. I've barely touched you and there goes that heart of yours." He remarked leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to the fluttering pulse in Gumball's neck and the prince nearly fainted, he swore, from how hard his heart thumped and the strange electricity of touches, harmless as they were.

"Marshall, let's go home!" Gumball got out in a whisper when he yelped at how he was spun and lifted up, his legs wrapping instinctively around Marshall as the vampire sloshed out of hte water with Gumball. "Marshall! I'm being serious!"

"You know, Bubs, I bet I know what you haven't done before." Marshall repeated his earlier words, grinning widely at the prince as he walked up on the sand and towards their towel. He found it curious how hard Gumball's heart was beating, when he'd barely touched the prince and tilted his head. "Your heart. Are you alright, Bubs?"

"No!" He hissed at Marshall desperately, it seemed, when he was put on the blanket, Marshall pushing him to lay and then laid out on top of him. "Marshall, I don't do sex outside! Someone can see and it'd be like a scandal to the Candy people! How do you think it'd reflect on me if they knew their ruler was having sex with the vampire king on a beach?!"

Ah. So that's what was bothering him. "It's okay, Bubs." Marshall soothed stroking a few locks of pink hair from Gumball's face gently. "No one's here, just you and I. No one but us two."

"Marshall!" He squirmed staring up at his boyfriend and jerked at the soft touche of Marshall's finger casually circling his right nipple, pushing on the nub like it was a door knob and it sent little jolts of electricity to his groin. "Please, let's just go home."

"Come on, baby. Let's make this a first of ours!" Marshall got out looking at Gumball from under his lashes, a look he'd mastered and knew worked on the Prince. "Say no, baby. Even if it's not sex I can do something even better."

"Are-Are you saying that you'll-" He got out when Marshall grinned at him nodded at him looking rather happy, strangely, and Gumball stared up at him. "And I-I can say no?"

"Of course, baby! I won't push you to do something you don't want to do!" Marshall rushed to assure the prince, staring at his boyfriend in surprise. "If you say no then it ends right now. I won't push you to do this, I'll take you home and we'll do it there if you want."

Gumball felt a rather strange surge in his chest, heat searing his veins with a desperate edge flooding his chest and he whined loudly with Marshall's surprise becoming confusion. He opened his mouth to speak but Gumball reached up twisting his fingers in the black locks of hair and clung to him, pressing his lips against Marshall's in a deep kiss. He felt it took a few moments for the vampire to response. And when he did, he did so with a low growl as his fingers dug into his hips and yanked him closer, moving between his legs, and rolled his hips in a circle motion down against the prince's making a raw, rather loud moan leave his throat when they separated.

"Do you have one?" Gumball asked staring up at his boyfriend who smiled sheepishly, like a little boy getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He shifted to his knees dragging the beach bag over and reached inside pulling out the familiar box and lube.

"I'll have to buy more after this one." Marshall replied thoughtfully pulling out the last condom, tossing the empty box in the bag. He pushed his swimming shorts down to his mid thighs and sat, crossing his legs, and tugged Gumball up to his knees and tugged at the brim of his pants. "Take'em off."

Gumball did so, without being told twice even, and he watched Marshall do the regular routine of opening the condom with his teeth and roll the slippery thing onto his erection then apply a coat of lube. He squeaked when the familiar two fingers slid inside him, unaware of when one of his hands became free and he whined loudly looking at Marshall. Why? Why was he so desperate? What was the switch? What was the cause? Was it a simple question? No. No it wasn't the question, this surged up from...from something. Some cause and he took a breath when he was yanked onto Marshall's lap.

He felt the fingers slid out of him with a rather slick sound and he whimpered when he was pulled onto Marshall's lap. He gritted his teeth lightly when he slid in easily enough, the scratchy feel of the condom something he was both accustomed to but did not like even with the lube. He then looked at Marshall grinning when he curled his arms around his shoulders and gave him a deep, but rather plain, kiss as they were the type to really french during sex a lot of the time.

"Did you plan this?" Gumball asked raising a brow when Marshall smiled that same little boy smile. "You did. Of course you d-id!" He squeaked in between speaking when Marshall gave a sudden thrust and he scowled. "Don't do that!"

"Then stop talking if you know the answer." Marshall retorted with a smile, his eyes as dark as the ruby ring on Gumball's finger and the pink prince sighed then smiled a soft pulled into another kiss, clinging to the vampire tightly and rocked his hips downwards, temporarily forgetting where they were, why they shouldn't be doing it, and he clung to Marshall tighter and tighter. Like he could physically keep the male with him.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Dang, it's about time you woke up!" Marshall remarked making Gumball peel his eyes open slowly, rubbing them hard against the soft lamp light of the room and rolled over. "Baby, please get up! You've been asleep close to fifteen hours! You gotta get up!"

"Fifteen hours?" Gumball got out in a groggy tone, confusion lacing through the sleep fog, and he blinked a few times still feeling like he was more tired than when he'd started out. He yawned turning his head to look at Marshall's concerned face sleepily. "I'm just really tired, Marsh. Can I sleep a little longer?"

"Gumball, you've been sleeping close to fifteen hours, like I said! Anymore and you'll have slept a whole freaking day!" Marshall practically cried out with his distress when he began shaking Gumball when the prince shut his eyes again before he could help it. The shaking felt like rocking and it was soothing him back to bed even when Marshall picked up the intensity.

"Just-Just let me close my eyes for a few more minutes?" Gumball replied dazedly trying to open his eyes but he just couldn't do it and his head rolled to the side again, to it's original position, and he yawned once more. He struggled to wake up, to respond to Marshall's distress, but he just couldn't do it.

"Gumball! Gumball! Come on, get up! Don't make me call Fionna! Gumball! _Gumball!_ "

* * *

When Gumball woke up he felt dizzy, his head rushing and yet he felt weirdly wired, like someone dumped coffee on him and so a yawn slipped past his lips when he stretched his arms up above his head and tensed like a cat stretching. He rolled over looking for Marshall then frowned at the lack of warmth and opened his eyes in disappointment, finding himself alone like he predicted. He sat up looking around the room, seeing if camped out on the floor which he did now if he was moving around in his sleep to much but Marshall wasn't in the room period. He slid out of bed, his shirt twisted around weirdly like his pants and he fixed them by straightening them out and he walked across the room rubbing one of his eyes. His hair stood up crazily from his sleep and he noticed it when he watched one stray hair bobbing lightly just out of his view.

He walked across the room stretching his arms up and yawning once more then shifted, grabbing the ladder tightly, and climbing down to the living room and hopping off the last rung of the ladder. He looked around the living room to find it strangely...bare. Of noise, of people, and it felt like it'd been that way for some time, hell he didn't even hear anyone in the kitchen! Where could Marshall have gone? He looked around as he walked to the bathroom, popping his head in to see if Marshall was there and was disappointed, again, when the vampire wasn't. He popped into the bathroom to see if the vampire was in there and frowned when he wasn't.

"Where the flip did he go?" Gumball asked to no one in particular as he moved his hands through his messy hair when he he felt a strange sense of guilt. It came slowly, the feeling welling up from his stomach straight into his chest making it strangely hard to breath like his rubs decided to squeeze the air from his lungs. Was it his fault?

Was it because he'd woken up earlier and didn't stay conscious long enough when he got concerned? Was it because he was practically only having sex, eating, and sleeping? Not spending time with him? Did he go to find a new home?

All these questions circled and Gumball felt tears rushing up to pool in his eyes, making the world wave and colors blend when he refused to blink and the tears clung to his lashes until they spilled over down his cheeks. Fast, quick like mercury across a table top, and he covered his mouth when a sob built up and exploded out of him so suddenly it actually hurt his throat. He walked into the kitchen, tears gushing down quickly looking at the floor, at his feet, wondering where Marshall was when the door opened and a tired looking Marshall walked in, sunglasses on his face and his hoodie up. He took his glasses off, looking surprised at Gumball's episode going on when Gumball looked up with wide, wet eyes.

"Marshall!" He gasped loudly rushing forward, flinging himself forward almost, to the vampire who rushed forward and caught the sobbing prince. He held him tightly, stroking Gumball's hair softly as the prince sobbed into his shoulder.

"Bubs, what happened? Why are you crying?" Marshall asked with genuine surprise and shock, his eyes wide as he pushed his hoodie down and held Gumball tightly squeezing gently. He held the pink male fiercely, rubbing his heaving back softly and nuzzled the top of his head gently. "What happened?"

"I th-though you left m-me! Be-Because I've only be slee-sleeping and eating and doing no-nothing but having sex with you lef-left and right!" Gumball choked out clinging to Marshall, his tears seeming to have no end and his strange guilt and grief gripped him tightly. "I'll-I'll spend more time wi-with you! I wa-was just so sc-scared!"

"Gumball, I'm not going to leave you. I gave you that ring, remember? I'm not leaving you again! And I'm not letting you leave me ever again." Marshall replied fiercely then pulled back to cup Gumball's face staring into it intently. His scarlet irises met Gumball's watery violet ones and he gave him a soft kiss, briefly, then pulled back to stare ad Gumball's surprised face. "I'm never, ever, going to leave you. Never."

Gumball hiccuped softly as he started to calm down, his cheeks red and the tears continued to drip down his cheeks and slide down his neck or drip off his chin. "I'm sorry th-though. I feel like I've done nothing with you other than sex."

"So what?" Gumball looked up at that in surprise. "I love having sex with you, Bubs! You're attractive and get me going! Last night at the beach? Utterly and completely mind blowing, baby." Marshall grinned when Gumball's cheeks flushed almost guiltily.

"You're really bringing that up?" Gumball mumbled blushing hard, squirming, as his tears finally came to a stop and Marshall laughed. He stroked underneath Gumball's eyes removing the wetness there and rubbed his cheeks.

"Of course I am! It was a very hard thing to forget, baby! Sex on the beach? Number one cross off on my bucket sex list!" Marshall cheerfully replied then leaned in rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss and smiled brightly. He kissed Gumball's forehead lovingly and stroked his messy hair.

"Your...bucket sex list?" Gumball repeated slowly looking at the vampire with wide eyes, his cheeks hot still. Marshall grinned widely sitting on the couch and patting next to him for Gumball to sit as well. The pink prince did, carefully, eye Marshall almost shiftily like he or the other would pound one an other's bones or something.

"I have a bucket list, baby." Marshall began grinning widely, almost perversely, his eyes glinting. "One, was in your bed the first time we did it. The second, in my kitchen, the third was on the beach. My fourth is on your balcony at the kingdom, my other is in _your_ kitchen late at night and in one of your many living rooms." He stopped to sigh, his cheeks flushed and he grinned pressing his hands against his cheeks. "So many rooms to have the sweet sweet sexy time with you and so much time we have~"

Gumball was positively red by this point, his earlier tears seemed stupid but now he squirmed and felt absolutely embarrassed. "Are you being flipping serious, Marshall?" He asked with embarrassment coloring his tone and Marshall grinned again.

"Yup!" He beamed placing his hands on his waist, twisting his torso at Gumball and nodding."You're too sexy for your own good, Bubs. Like right now!"

"Ri-Right now?" Gumball stuttered out leaning away slightly, his cheeks burning, when Marshall leaned forward grinning widely like a wolf almost. Gumball shifted away a little more with Marshall breaking down and laughing wildly like a hyena.

"You're too precious, Bubs! To freaking precious!" Marshall howled then threw his arms around Gumball yanking the pink prince ot his chest, laughing still. "I love you so much! Oh my Glow, this is so damn flipping perfect!"

Gumball blinked a few times then scowled at Marshall from under his lashes and the vampire grinned. "You're so stupid, Marshall Lee." Gumball snapped but without any heat or malicious undertones. He couldn't stop it but his lips twitched up into a smile slowly.

"You love me, perverted stupidity and all!" Marshall chirped then kiss the top of Gumball's head and smiled. "You feeling better now? Hungry at all?"

Gumball's let out a rather loud, angry snarl that made Marshall laugh standing up easily as the pink prince let him go. "I want eggs!" Gumball replied watching the vampire smile while walking out of the room.

Gumball decided to slump into the couch, turning the TV on and settling on the news. It was Wednesday morning, Monday going by in that blur and the beach had taken up most of Tuesday, it was easy to forget it was the middle of the week. But when he did acknowledge that it was Wednesday it left him with only two more days as he had to get back to his home Saturday morning. He didn't want to leave! Sure he loved being a prince and all, but he loved being here with Marshall and just slacking off for once. He crossed his legs, much like Marshall had done the night before and he felt a bit childish but he ignored it and watched the TV. He been so into the TV that he didn't realized twenty minutes had gone by when Marshall walked in with a rather big plate of eggs and his stomach snarled in response to it.

"Here ya go!" Marshall smiled handing Gumball the plate and watched the prince dig into the pile of eggs on his plate ravenously. "Am I not feeding you enough? I have been told to keep a Gumball properly fed on the hour on the dot."

"Shut up!" Gumball mumbled around the food in his mouth, covering it when he spoke playfully. He swallowed and went back to eating quickly when Marshall smiled brightly at him like Gumball was just a cute little baby that needed to be fed and then blinked.

"Do you want some water?" Marshall asked getting a nod in response when he floated to the kitchen grabbing a cup from his cabinet, getting the water pitcher from the fridge pouring it in. His phone vibrated in his back pocket and he then cursed at the bad timing. He put the water out and pulled his phone out to see one bright text notification waiting for him and he slid his thumb across the screen and looked at the text.

 **Fi:** _Marshall! Doctor Prince just called me to tell you he's been calling your cell phone!_

 **Mar:** _Sorry sorry! Gumball woke up and had a near breakdown cause he thought I left him._

 **Fi:** _Awww, I hope you make him feel better!_

 **Mar:** _I am! I gave him a bunch of scrambled eggs, which he is close to finishing off, and a cup of water I was going to give him before you texted._

 **Fi:** _Ohhhh, that makes sense! Hey, by the way Doctor Prince wanted me to tell you at least he got the test results back from Gumball's blood work._

 **Mar:** _Oh yeah? And what were they? Oh, by the way, I hate how you made me get the blood. Now I feel guilty!_

 **Fi:** _Oh shut it, Doctor Prince stuck the needle in and you just took the vials to him. Stop being such a bubble blowing baby!_

 **Mar:** _Are you sure you're supposed to be married and the mother of twins? Because that comment was very childish, my lady._

 **Fi:** _Shut it._

 **Mar:** _Officially shut. Now, what did Doctor Prince have to say about Gumball._

 **Fi:** _Oh yeah! Right, well he said there's no diseases or anything serious._

 **Mar:** _Oh thank God! So, what's wrong?_

 **Fi:** _Well, you're gonna have to talk further on Gumball about what he did the other day. But you might want to sit down when I tell you this._

 **Mar:** _Okay I'm sitting. Tell me this news that's going to completely blow my mind!_

 **Fi:** _Well, you're also going to have to tell Gumball as well, my dude. This is some life altering stuff I'm gonna be telling you my friend!_

 **Mar:** _What. Is. It. Fionna?_

 **Fi:** _Gumball's pregnant. Three weeks pregnant to be specific.  
_

 **Fi:** _Mar Mar?_

 **Fi:** _Well, Glob damn it. Let me know how it goes, Marshall Lee, or there'll be hell to pay!_


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Gumball was...pregnant? Marshall sat there just staring at his phone in disbelief, blinking a few times then moved a hand through his hair and stared at the table. It all made some form of sense, in the end, when Gumball had thrown up for the past five days including at midnight that night and his appetite, the mood swings he's been having, his headaches, backaches, his recent complaints of feeling bloated. He remembered the almost envious look on his boyfriend the one time, rare as it had been, about a week ago when he drained the red out of an apple. And there was all the sleeping, the sudden increase in sexual activity-

"Holy shit!" He gasped to himself holding his head, his eyes widening. Shock. Major shock. There was no way that Gumball _wasn't_ pregnant but wasn't that also impossible? Didn't Gumball himself say it was impossible for a man to get pregnant? Didn't he?

"Marsh? Are you okay?" Gumball called from the living room snapping Marshall out of his thoughts, his scarlet eyes wide when he stood up making the cup lightly rattle. "Marshall?"

"I'm coming, baby!" He replied feeling a little snicker at how the words almost sounded sexual but it quickly faded with the situation. He picked up the cup rushing to the living room where Gumball sat looking up at him, his violet irises concerned when Marshall smiled crookedly which was the best he could muster with the guilt eating at him.

"What's wrong? You were in there for quite a while!" Gumball remarked shifting his legs the plate empty of eggs and Marshall noted that while scanning his eyes quick, hopefully quickly enough, over Gumball's flat tummy. "Marshall?"

"Gumball, I'm gonna tell you something important. Huff off and leave if you want too after, I won't stop you from leaving." Marshall started off looking at his boyfriend who stared up at him, an intent filled serious look had washed over his features and suspicion was darkening his bright violet eyes.

"What is it." It was both a question and a demand in one, making Marshall flinch from the Royal Voice the prince was using. It made Marshall feel ten times more guilty about what he'd done, as it was a violation of consent, but he needed to tell his boyfriend the results. He had too.

"Well, with you puking every morning for a week going on two now, with your food cravings acting up, sleeping so much, the mood swings, headaches and your backaches I naturally was convinced something bad was happening." Marshall started setting the cup of water down, which he hadn't remembered still being in his hand, and shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets. "So, I talked to Fionna when you fell back asleep this morning. She brought Doctor Prince with her, as I asked, and he kind of stuck a needle in ya and I got the vials done for him."

"Marshall Lee!" Gumball shouted standing up so suddenly it was like seeing him sitting and standing in different pictures. His eyes were enraged, just like his voice, when he pointed at his boyfriend. "That is a major violation of consent! I would have given it easily enough, you didn't have to take it from me while I sleep like-like an actual _vampire_ would!"

The way Gumball had spit out the word 'vampire' like it was a disgusting swear word had Marshall's cheeks flushing like he'd been hit and he flinched. "It was for your own good, Bubs! You wouldn't tell me if anything was wrong and you refused to do anything about it! Always saying you'd be okay when you're not okay!"

"What do you mean I'm 'not okay'? I'm perfectly fine for an eighteen year old, Marshall!" Gumball shouted again with his Royal Voice still in place, his anger beyond his control and spiraling no where but down and he curled his fingers into fists."I'm in fit condition! I was just sick for a few days!"

"Bullshit!" Marshall shouted back finally, his cheeks flushed still, and his scarlet irises nearly glowed with his defensive side coming out. "You're not in fit condition and you were no sick for a few days! You're three weeks flipping pregnant, Gumball! When were you going to let it go on? Until you were so big you couldn't hide it from me anymore?"

This time Gumball's cheeks flushed and his anger slipped away momentarily, his eyes widening. He felt his brows come together tightly and he looked down at his stomach, his hands clutching at the fabric covering his flat belly. "Pregnant? I'm pregnant?" He asked quietly with wide eyes then looked up at Marshall.

The vampire looked away nodding. "You're pregnant, Bubs. But you didn't answer my question in the slightest bit." Marshall replied still on the defense, his displeasure open and almost oozing into the air with his hurt feelings that Gumball was only now seeing. "When were you going to tell me? When you got to big to hide it? Or would you have just hid in the kingdom, somewhere I couldn't find you and you just pop up with the baby? What were you going to do?"

Gumball stared at him, his anger coming back when he then turned walking to the ladder climbing up it with Marshall rushing after him. "I can't believe you, Marshall Lee." Gumball got out haughtily grabbing his backpack and slung it on his back just as Marshall floated up.

"Where are you going?" Marshall asked in a demanding tone while Gumball shoved past him climbing down the ladder. "Gumball! Where are you going?"

"Home!" Gumball shouted his cheeks heating up when he marched to the door and Marshall felt like he'd just been slapped. It was one word, a meaningless word, but it still hurt him. Gumball seemed to feel that and yet he kept his back to Marshall, yanking the door open stepping onto the wooden porch.

"I thought you said this was your home." Marshall whispered with wide eyes when Gumball flinched, a tiny movement, before stepping off the porch. "Bubs, please. Stay, I'm sorry for yelling and I'm sorry for doing what I did. Please, just don't go back! Please, don't break up for me over this!"

Gumball finally looked over his shoulder with surprise. "Marshall, I'm not going to break up with you. Never, I promised. I just...I need to get out of here for a little while. I need some space to clear my head before we talk anymore." Gumball replied looking down before walking across the porch and down the steps, hitting the cave floor. He didn't look back, knowing if he did he'd just sob and break down and so he just kept walking towards the entrance of the cave to get home.

* * *

The first thing Gumball did when he got back to the kingdom, to the palace, he rushed straight upstairs to his bedroom quietly. He was grateful for spending so much time with Marshall that he could sneak around just as silently as the vampire and that it helped with getting him upstairs to the top floor, where his bedroom was, without anyone noticing him. He was panting quietly as he rushed up the stairs, his phone vibrating in his bag insistently as a bee but he ignored it. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, not then, and his room was like a homing beacon to him as he rushed and he nearly had the gall to yawn. He quickly made his way to his bedroom, thankful for it, after all who wouldn't get tired after going up about seven flights of stairs and the seven hallways along with it?

He struggled to keep his panting quiet, his heart slamming against his ribs hard and quick with the exertion as he got to the top of the last flight of stairs rushing past guest bedrooms, his rec room, the bathroom, straight to the large double doors of the master bedroom. He ran forward, his bag thumping against his back, and he reached the doors slamming them open and shutting them leaning against the wood. He locked the doors, thankful for the simple one lock to actually lock both, and slumped to the floor panting quickly.

He really pushed it running up the hallways like that, and panting like he did, he felt like he couldn't get a proper breath in. He pressed a hand to his chest and felt his heart slamming against his hand as he struggled to get a good breath into his rather tight lungs and stand up, his legs feeling weirdly wobbly. He rushed to his body length mirror letting his bag slid off his shoulders and yanked his shirt up, twisting to the side, to stare at his flat belly. He slid his hand over the flat surface, staring hard enough like the bump would be clear if he stared long enough but he also knew from Fionna's pregnancy she started to bump out half way through the second month. Of course, twins were never taken into account so they thought for her first pregnancy she was just going to have a big baby.

Gumball was flat. No sign of a baby, at least physically showing, and it unnerved him just a bit. Sure, in his moments of mood swings he'd tell Marshall he wanted to have a baby with him but now? Now it was horrifying. And, anyhow, how would the child survive the first two weeks of pregnancy when he'd had the pseudo womb created only this past Tuesday? There's no way that could be possible, not without the pseudo womb in place, there was no way he could have spent the past two weeks pregnant. No way! He stood facing the mirror staring at his flat belly, and he rubbed the flat surface with his hand his brows pulling together tightly in confusion.

Three weeks? That was what, the first month of pregnancy? He was three weeks into the first month of pregnancy? He was just two weeks shy of being two months! He stumbled back to his bed, the back of his knees hitting the mattress and making him sit as he pressed a hand to his forehead. How? This was scientifically impossible! And yet he...he believed it. He believed he was pregnant! After all, he'd nearly come to that conclusion and if it hadn't been for Fionna mentioning it, getting that pseudo womb, and Marshall doing what he did, that would all be the evidence he needed. Along with the past two weeks of morning sickness and cravings like he'd been having.

He could only imagine what kind of child would come from a humanoid gum person and a vampire of the Nightosphere. It was like the fight that had been hovering since he left Marshall's slammed down on Gumball and tears were welling, rushing down his cheeks quickly like a dam had broken and tears were gushing. The guilt came rushing up and he nearly felt like he was suffocating under the intense feelings, the emotions, and he couldn't breath right. His pregnancy, his fight with Marshall not even thirty minutes ago, and he felt like he was being suffocated.

"What am I going to do?" He whimpered the words to himself sitting back farther on the bed and curling up on his side. "What in the actual flip am I going to do?" His phone buzzed, like it heard his question, from his bag on the floor and he lifted his head to stare at the bag. It took him maybe, two more calls after the first round of buzzing ended, and he got up just as the third call came through. He walked to the bag, scooping it up, and sitting on his bed sniffling and pulling the phone out staring at the caller ID before answering it.

"PG! Dude, please don't be mad ad Marshall! He just called me and-and he was _crying_ , PG! Crying! Marshall, the king of no tears, was crying!" Fionna babbled in his ear when he heard a tiny gurgle and a soft grunt. "No! No, Kate, don't take Mama's phone!"

"Are you busy?" Gumball asked after clearing his throat, sniffling once and rubbing at his wet eyes. "Or is Kaitlynn just trying to get the phone?"

"Both." Fionna sighed out shifting the phone. "They're making all kinds of noises, gurgling, grunting and coo a lot now which I can repeat perfectly. Oh! And I caught Katie humming the other day when she was really happy! it was a tiny thing, barely a full hum, but my God it was adorable!"

"I bet!" Gumball got out in a weakly cheerful voice because even if he'd just been sobbing he did feel some happiness for his friend's babies developments. It was a nice reprieve of that huge episode of sobbing and guilt when Fionna made a soft, sympathetic noise.

"You'll be going through the same thing in eight months, Bubs. Unless...you're not gonna keep the baby." Fionna said the last words softly, making Gumball jerk and squeeze the phone gently. "You have that choice, Bubs. To not keep the baby."

"Are you saying I could get...get an abortion?" Gumball choked the word out like it was heinous, unbelievable. He squeezed his phone tighter, his stomach suddenly queasy at the very thought and he sat up right, his fingers twisting the fabric of his pants tightly.

"I'm just saying, PG, if you don't want to keep the baby you can go that route." Fionna suggested softly, softer now, before she spoke again. "I want you to keep the baby, PG. No one deserves to have a baby more than you do. This is _your_ baby, _your_ choice to do it. I've only told what you can do if you don't want to keep the baby, but I hope and pray you'll keep this baby, PG."

"..." He couldn't muster anything out, the nausea suddenly intense and his head spun. "I gotta go." He choked the words out hanging up quickly, knowing full well he'd never make it to the bathroom down the hall or to his own adjoining bathroom, he rushed to his trash bin and promptly emptied the contents of his stomach. He was gasping, clinging to the bins rim tightly, taking deep raspy breathes as he struggled to rebound from the vomiting.

Abortion? His baby? Abort his baby? The nausea was intense at the mere thought of that, his knees nearly giving out, and he took large breathes before yanking himself from the trash, the smell too much. He stumbled to the double doors of his balcony shoving them open and walking outside taking a deep breath of the cool night air, shivering, and curling his arms over his stomach. Could he do that? Take away his baby's life? No. No he couldn't. After all, he had no idea how to be a parent but seeing Fionna with Kaitlynn and Asher he longed for a family of his own with Marshall.

It was like warm water was injected into his ice cold body with tears rushing down, tears he hadn't been aware of welling or sliding and he blinked clearing his watery vision. This baby wasn't just his, it was half of Marshall and he could never ever hurt anything that was half of Marshall. He turned back to the bedroom, rushing in reaching out picking his phone up and walking back outside and unlocked the screen. It'd been close to an hour now, since the fight, and already it felt like too long and maybe, just maybe, the thought of a living baby in his womb somehow, made him want to see Marshall. He dialed the easily familiar number, lifting it to his ear and closing his eyes. He could, _would_ , understand if Marshall just ignored the call and let him go to voice mail. Even crossed his fingers when the sound of the other line being picked up and shuffling around he let out a sudden breath.

"Bubba?" Marshall's voice nearly made him crumble, like so many other things in this long eternal hour. Though he wanted to clear his thoughts that just didn't work out the way it was supposed too and he wanted nothing more than to go home.

"Marshall? Please, come and get me. I want to come home."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Marshall was walking around his kitchen, Gumball scrunched up in a tight ball on the couch with his arms around his shins and his face in his knees. He'd been that way since Marshall went and got him, the uncomfortable silence too thick that Gumball couldn't being to speak and he honestly wished Fionna was here to break it. But the girl was wrapped up in the twins, having lamented once in a text that now that they were a month old, she felt like she'd miss something if she was away too long. And Gumball would feel bad if the blonde had to cart the babies around at his every whim so he left her alone for now and all she honestly knew was Gumball broke and asked to go back to Marshall's. He couldn't text her back since he refused to move or do anything of the sort.

He twitched, however, when Marshall set a coffee cup in front of him on the coffee table and he kept the same position until Marshall spoke. "Bubs, you should drink some. It's just warm milk for you since it always helps after you go on a crying jag."

Gumball lifted his head just a bit from his knees to stare at the mug and he found it slightly difficult and uncomfortable to break the position to reach out for the warm milk only to balance it on his knees. "Thanks." He hated how tiny his voice was when he took a sip and Marshall sat next to him making him flinch just a bit.

"So. We're going to be Dad's, huh?" Marshall asked again taking a sip of his coffee and Gumball nodded softly. "When do you think you ended up pregnant?"

Gumball took a sip of his warm milk, which felt like silk going down, and he thought back on it. If he was a month and the twins were a month old..."I think it was a few weeks after the twins were born." He finally murmured scrunching up a little tighter, nearly mumbling into his cup which he held between his hands tightly.

"Ohh!" Marshall sat up straighter staring at Gumball who scrunched up tightly, looking away with a faint blush in his cheeks. "That was only one of two times we did it without a condom, right? The first time before Fionna's five month baby shower and then the second time after the twins."

"Yeah." He replied softly taking another sip of the warm milk and Marshall made a soft noise then looked up at the ceiling. He remembered both times vividly, remembering how both times without the condom, they'd just figured there was no chance of pregnancy so what could it hurt without a condom? Clearly this is what happened.

"Bubs, I'm sorry for flipping out on you. I should've said it all so much easier without it sounding so bad." Marshall replied rubbing his thumb around the edge of the cup softly and then looked at Gumball. "I think...do you think we're ready? Or should we be married first?"

"Married first?" Gumball echoed weakly staring at Marshall in disbelief. Did he really hear those words just now? It'd been, what? Two days with the ring on his middle finger as a promise ring? Now Marshall was bringing up marriage? "Why are you bringing that up now?"

"Well, it's just my parents weren't married." Marshall started off scratching his cheek nervously. "My mom always told me to be married first before I even considered kids. Ever. Marriage is sacred but it gives the dude less of a chance to run away or skip out on the kids."

"Marshall, we've dated since I turned sixteen right?" Marshall nodded when Gumball continued on. "We've been dating close to three years now. Are you sure you'd want to get married after three years? And besides I..I don't want to get married to you unless it's for the right reasons and not just because I'm suddenly pregnant."

Marshall blinked, listening to Gumball talk without interrupting. He waited until he was sure Gumball wasn't going to speak again when he leaned back looking at the pink prince. "Gumball, we have been dating close to three years and that doesn't change much for me! I'm not suggesting we go out and get married right this second but I just think that maybe in a year, when you're over this pregnancy stuff, we can have a wedding. Maybe. Or whenever you're ready but I've heard of people getting married after dating for a couple years."

"So, are you saying what I think I'm interpreting from you that you want to get married but _you_ don't want to push _me_ to do it right now?" Gumball asked with his eyes widening slowly but surely, surprise in his face and eyes, in his voice, so thick that Marshall nearly laughed. He then reached out cupping Gumball's cheek and rubbing his thumb over his cheek bone softly.

"So stupid." Marshall replied to the male who tensed and he placed a kiss on the tip of Gumball's nose. "You are right, I don't want to push you. Sort of like how you want to make sure I want to marry you for the right reasons. So, let's just wait this pregnancy out, take care of the kid and if we don't rip each other apart we'll say marriage is on the table?"

Gumball thought for a moment, staring at Marshall then down at his light gray hand on his thigh and let out a soft breath nodding lightly. "Okay, yeah that makes sense. We'll see how this pregnancy plays out for the both of us in the next eight months and marriage can be on the table for the both of us."

Marshall beamed then leaned in so his forehead touched Gumball's softly, his eyes glittering wickedly. "Should we seal it with a kiss and as a sign of cease fire of this stupid fight we had?" He asked sweetly, staring straight into his violet irises and Gumball sighed gently lightly leaning forward making Marshall smile wider.

"Fine, fine. If it'll make you happy." Gumball replied when Marshall leaned in pressing his lips against his own and he closed his eyes. He remained stiff, not moving his body, as he kissed Marshall until the vampire turned using one of his knees to lean forward sliding his arms around his waist pulling him closer.

He sighed through his nose softly, letting himself relax as he shifted closer curling his arms around Marshall's shoulders holding onto him tightly. Sliding his fingers through his hair he marveled at the silky feel once again, wondering what Marshall was using in his hair when he pulled back to take a deep breath, his lungs burning for air, and Marshall chuckled like it was a joke, when he moved downwards pressing kisses to his neck softly. Gumball felt his cheeks burn softly with a blush he hadn't known pooled there and he let out a breath when Marshall pulled away smiling softly and he blinked when hands reached up and cupped his face softly.

"Thank you." Marshall said after a moment of staring at Gumball's surprised face, his thumbs rubbing his cheek bones. "Fi told me you had suspected you were pregnant and got a pseudo womb from Monochrome right?"

"Right." Gumball replied rather breathless from the switch in Marshall when he was pulled into a tight hug and he instinctively hugged the other back.

"Does that mean, with that one little thing, you're really willing to keep this baby?" Marshall asked stroking Gumball's pink hair making him blush but Gumball sighed out softly with a little smile in place. Marshall moved his fingers over and through his hair gently while he waited for the pink prince to answer him.

"Yes." Gumball finally got out with a soft tone and he felt the arms around him tighten lightly."Fionna told me about how I could get an abortion and told me it was my choice but...but I can't even fathom that thought, Marshall. Believe me on that. I couldn't hurt something that was half of you. And because this baby is half of you, I couldn't make such a choice on my own, you'd have to say yes. And I have the strong suspicion you'd say no."

"Damn right!" Marshall replied fiercely then pulled back letting Gumball sit up when he then looked at Gumball's flat belly. "Now, can we just distract ourselves from the drama for one tiny second?" By the pink prince's laugh Marshall took the initiative. "What do you think the gender will be? Boy or girl?"

Gumball thought for a moment, patting his flat belly for that moment gently. "I think the baby will be a boy. It's a feeling, I guess. Why? What do you think the gender will be?" Gumball asked curiously looking at his boyfriend who grinned widely.

"I think the baby will be a girl. Daddy's intuition heavily battles Mommy's!" Marshall replied patting his chest then grinned when he was smacked over the head with a pillow. In response he tackled the pink prince and let's just say conversation would be the last thing either boy would holding for the time being~.

* * *

To Gumball it felt like Friday had come much to soon and when he sat up that morning, looking at the clock he felt his stomach drop. He didn't want to go back now, not with this strange new sensitivity that had grown over night in response to the fresh situation of both him and Marshall's relationship which seemed rather...the same. But still fresh and new, situation wise, in turn of the pregnancy. He climbed out of bed, the red numbers revealing it was five A.M and Marshall was out cold in the bed laying out on his back snoring lightly and drooling making Gumball smile as he walked across the room to the ladder and went down it. He stepped down quietly off the last run and turned to the living room, walking around the couch picking up the remote turning the TV on.

He turned the volume down quickly and turned to the kitchen to get some cereal. He walked in the room immediately grabbing a spoon, bowl and the cereal pouring it in the bowl and grabbing the milk pouring it in. He was carefully walking to the living room with the bowl when his bag, which he'd forgotten about, vibrated furiously by the couch. He turned the news on after putting the bowl down carefully and flopped over grabbing the bag dragging it over to him and pulling his phone out turning it on. It showed at least ten texts from Fionna and double that in missed calls. He didn't feel like talking with her right then, turning his attention to the cereal and picking the bowl up after putting his phone down and began eating.

For the first time in three weeks Gumball didn't feel like vomiting and he devoured the cereal in record time. So fast that when he found himself staring at an empty bowl with no milk or cereal his stomach groaned loudly in the empty room, embarrassing him, and so he got up walking to the kitchen with his empty bowl in pursuit of something more filling. It was then he spotted the eggs and took them out, grabbed the milk and some cheese along with a bowl. He cracked the eggs open, poured the milk in and shredded the cheese in it before mixing it up with a fork easily enough while his stomach continued to growl strangely at the sight of the raw eggs. He walked to the stove plucking the pan off the wall and setting it on the stove, turning it on while he dumped the mixed eggs in the pan. He grabbed a spatula, which he used to stir the eggs settling for the fastest and easiest thing he could begin to make which was scrambled eggs.

He was stirring and pushing them around the pan when he noticed the sun rise outside, the bright golden colors out there which seemed much more brighter than he remembered them being but then again he was asleep a lot of the time at this time so it had been awhile. He finished the eggs, putting the pan in the sink and filling it with water to wash after he finished eating, grabbed a fork and walked back to the living room. He sat down with his fork posed ready to eat and he did. He dug into the hot eggs so fat they scorched his throat on the way down when he heard the bed creak upstairs making him look up when Marshall jumped down look tired and half awake.

"Bubs? What're you doing up so early?" Marshall mumbled walking over to the couch when Gumball swallowed while looking at the exhausted looking Marshall. His eyes would barely open beyond half way and his hair was messed up standing up crazily but he was looking at Gumball with a strangely concerned glint in his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep anymore, I'm sorry. Plus I'm super hungry." Gumball replied while taking another forkful of the hot eggs, which were beginning to cool off, and he swallowed quickly in a display of his hunger. But when he took another forkful of the now cool eggs his stomach twisted in that all to familiar way and he closed his eyes, praying for it to go away, but the food in his mouth along with the taste was revolting all of a sudden and he put the plate on the table.

"Bubs?" Marshall reached out lightly touching Gumball's upper back when he surged to his feet running for the bathroom. It was this that snapped Marshall awake rushing after Gumball, to the bathroom, moving his hand through his hair quickly when he reached the bathroom just seconds after Gumball only to find the prince gagging and heaving into the toilet noisily."Oh, Bubs."

"Don't!" Gumball whimpered out in response when Marshall walked in moving his hair from his clammy forehead. "Glob dammit! I thought I could finally eat and hold something down!" Tears welled in his violet eyes making Marshall's heart ache.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm sure there's something you can eat. You've been eating certain things just fine, right? Well, I'll make those and see if you can hold them down!" Gumball sent a glare up and Marshall smiled sheepishly as he rushed to fix his sentence. "Not now, obviously! Rinse your mouth out and drink some water for now and we'll try feeding you later, okay?"

Gumball flushed the toilet, letting Marshall help him up and he pressed his hand against his flat belly sighing loudly. "Okay." He agreed then rinsed his mouth, wiping the water off then sighed looking at Marshall who watched worriedly. "This is going to be an extremely long eight months now isn't it?"

Marshall laughed weakly wrapping his arm around the prince's waist, taking Gumball's hand with his right hand holding it between them. The prince smirked humorlessly at this but looked at Marshall bemusedly. "It will be a very long eight months, my prince. But don't worry, you got Marshall Lee the Vampire King with you! We'll survive the next eight months, no problem!"


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The past three weeks had gone by in a blur, for Gumball, which went by in some key points in those three weeks. In his fourth week of pregnancy, Fionna had brought the twins over who were no a month old and he got to first hand view the humming noise Katie made and Asher made soft cooing noises in response making it seem like the babies were having a conversation and he went through the 'picture day' thing with Pepper. In the fifth week of his pregnancy, Gumball had become so done with the vomiting that for about one hour he went on strike when it came to eating only last an hour as the morning sickness had become ten times worse than it had in the first three weeks.

Now he was in his sixth week of pregnancy, the time going quick for three weeks, and he was laying in bed next to Marshall just about to drop off to sleep again for the fourth time, the clock's red numbers reading four thirty A.M when Gumball squirmed. He opened his eyes, groaning while covering his face and Marshall echoed the sound when he let go of Gumball's waist and rolled onto his back while Gumball sat up only to move out of bed. He rushed across the room down the ladder quickly, down the short hallway to the bathroom shutting the door feeling irritation. He was tired and for the past two days his bladder was rebellious making frequent night trips to the bathroom which disrupted his sleep.

He made quick work to relieve himself, feeling a touch embarrassed at having to go so much and with so little time in between. He was too tired to do much anymore, the tired feeling constantly pulling at him which he mentioned to Doctor Prince who said that the tired feeling and the constant urination were common in the second month of pregnancy. Gumball was frustrated at that, hating that he had these new symptoms and they aggravated him to no ends when it came to his sleep. He finished up relieving himself and flushing the toilet he turned to the sink turning it on and washing his hands thoroughly before drying them off leaving the bathroom turning the light off. He walked to the living room to see Marshall sitting there looking at him looking just as tired.

"Marsh, you should go to bed. You look like hell!" Gumball fretted instantly over his boyfriend, moving his hand over the black locks of hair that stuck up crazily. He lightly touched the dark stain under the vampire's scarlet irises, the dark bags making his eyes appear even more ghoulish.

"I can't sleep without my cuddle buddy!" Marshall sighed grabbing Gumball's hand and turning his face into the palm. Gumball felt worried and upset he was making Marshall lose sleep and he sat on the couch next to him.

"I'm going to be up and down all night from now on, probably. It's worse at night and I'll just keep waking you up! Just go to bed and I'm gonna watch some TV until I feel I don't have to pee as much and come up to you." Gumball replied looking at Marshall who groaned at this like a child and Gumball kissed his cheek softly. "I promise, when I feel tired enough I'll up there soon."

"Fine. Besides, how many times can one person go pee in one night?" Marshall asked trying to look hopeful and Gumball smiled at his boyfriend who stood up and pressed a kiss to his forehead and he smiled at this happily. "I love you, Bubs. Come up soon, okay?"

Gumball felt his cheeks flush happily and he smiled softly at Marshall, nodding once. "Okay. I'll be up soon, I promise!" He replied smiling a little wider up at the vampire who smiled back tiredly and walked to the ladder floating up to the bed. Gumball was aware he was tired but he couldn't sleep due to his having to go to the bathroom constantly that was tiring him out as well but it was like the moment he was about to drop off to sleep he just had to go.

He sighed leaning back on the couch, listening to the murmur of the TV and rubbing his stomach softly and gently. He couldn't believe this kid was already giving him hell, like Marshall, and he sighed again closing his eyes wondering who the baby would be like, like him or Marshall. Then that sprung up the images in his mind of who the child would look like and that got his eyes opening, his body alert like he'd just been dunked in cold water. He was barely a week into the second month of pregnancy and he here he was wondering what the child would look like already.

"Stupid," He mumbled when his phone vibrated softly getting his attention and he leaned forward grabbing the phone off the coffee table where he'd put it hours before. He looked at the phone screen only to smile bemusedly at a slightly tired looking Fionna laying between Asher and Kaitlynn. The phone buzzed again with a video this time round.

" _Come on! Show Uncle Bubba what you can do!_ " Gumball smiled at Fionna's voice over the recording. Kaitlynn and Asher stared at their mother, gold and blue irises surprised at her voice in a comically cute way. Then Kaitlynn grunted, squirming slightly, only to roll over on her tummy and lift her head for a few minutes before putting back down and gurgling.

" _Good job, baby girl! Let's wave hi to Uncle Bubba, Asher!_ " As if understanding his mother, the two month old kicked his legs out joyfully, gurgling rather cutely, and jerking his hands around in rapid ways only to squeal lightly. The video ended there when Gumball realized he had a large smile on his face and he chuckled at this little fact when his phone vibrated for a third time with a text.

 **Fi:** _It'll be your turn to send me baby pictures and videos in seven months, PG, remember that!_

 **Fi:** _Also, I heard from Marshall you're peeing a lot? It's gonna be like that for the rest of this month and into the oncoming months! It'll suck, especially when you get bigger, having to pee so much but it'll be worth it! Oh, and you need to come over tomorrow, see the twins in person!_

 **Fi:** _Just hang in there, Mama, and I'll see you tomorrow!_

* * *

Marshall was making cooing and crooning noises at his "niece" who was in a good mood and squealed happily, smiling brightly at her Uncle Marshall in return. She would coo or hum back at him cutely making Marshall eat it up practically when he returned the noises and she would smile bright like the sun. It was like the Vampire King and the golden eyed baby were just inseparable like he and Fionna were but it made Gumball smile. He currently had Asher in his arms, the blue eyed twin gurgling quietly to him while looking up at him and trying to reach for his hair making him chuckle.

"You're lucky your hair is short," Fionna remarked showing up on his right side and lightly stroke the soft cap of red hair on her son's head affectionately. "It feels like just yesterday they were born but they're so big for two month olds. Phillip told me since they are half human and half Flame they might be just a touch or two ahead of the developmental curve than normal babies."

"I can tell but at the moment they seem to be developing at the rate of a human baby. These are all signs of the second month developmental stage, right?" Gumball asked when Asher seemed to give up trying to reach for his Uncle's bright pink hair and was settling for lightly reaching up and playing with his Uncle's loose collar of his shirt. The baby felt natural in his arms, as he had since the moment of his birth when Fionna let Gumball hold him and when he baby sat.

"I can't wait to see your baby, PG." Fionna remarked when Kaitlynn squealed cutely at being lifted above Marshall's head and the baby kicked out her legs happily. "I'll bet everything it'll be a girl!"

"Well, I have a feeling mine will be a boy." Gumball replied then grinned at his friend who smirked at him. "Marshall believes it'll be a girl too. He said Daddy's intuition heavily battles Mommy's intuition."

"Of course it does! But then again, me and Phillip were right in the end. Not about the twins! But I said it'd be a boy, he said it'd be a girl, but we ended up with one of both at the same time. That means I don't have to get knocked up again to have a girl, if it'd been one boy baby, or try again for a boy if it'd been one girl!" She sighed happily locking her fingers behind her head then smiled at Gumball. "You -I don't think- will be graced with twins."

"Are you saying that if I only get one gender of both that I'll be trying again for another baby?" Gumball replied lightly shifting Asher when the baby made a tiny noise."If the baby is a girl then so be it, the Candy Kingdom and the Nightosphere get a new Princess. Neither needs both a Prince and Princess, you know."

"I don't know, Bubs." Fionna replied nudging him with her hip and grinned widely. "I think once you become a Mommy you'll want more babies. Me, personally, am done with kiddos. I got twins, I'll have my hands full for the next eighteen years!"

"Oh yeah! When's the coronation for you and FP?" Marshall jumped in finally, from his place on the floor with Kaitlynn squealing being held up in the air by her Uncle. The gold eyed baby squealed happily at this, the loudest noise she'd made in the first two months of her life.

"It's on Wednesday. So I basically have just two days to get over the shock of being Princess and being thrown into the role of Queen while being Mama at the same time." Fionna replied when Marshall stood up with Kaitlynn tucked against his chest securely as not to jostle her when he stood. He then walked over to Fionna, who took the baby from Marshall.

"Don't worry. I believe you'll knock it out of the park being both Queen and Mama at the same time!" He assured the blonde then smirked at Gumball. "This one here will be King in seven months time, seeing as Peps said it'd make sense for Gumball to assume the crown to make way for the new Prince or Princess."

"Makes sense!" Fionna chirped in response then smiled at Gumball. "It'd be cool! I'd be a Queen friends with the two gay kings!" Then she smiled a little softer. "Do you think our kids will be friends?"

"Psh! Without a doubt!" Marshall replied for Gumball and grinned at the blonde, putting his hands on his hips. "If I have a kid just like me she'll have to be friends with Kaitlynn no doubt! Mischief attracts to Mischief after all!"

"Ain't that the truth," Gumball mumbled rolling his eyes playfully when Marshall lightly poked his cheek making the pink prince grin almost ruefully at the vampire. Asher whined then for his mother, his tiny hands opening then closing in a subconscious act when Fionna also plucked that child from Gumball sighing.

"I'll take him to Phillip." She got out turning on her heel leaving the living room into the front hall. "Phillip! Come and get your son!"

"I'm coming!" Flame Prince's voice came from somewhere distant in the castle and Marshall grinned happily curling his arms around Gumball's waist and pulling him against his chest happily.

"You know, that's the kind of parenthood we'll have~" Marshall sang playfully patting Gumball's flat belly lightly and the prince grinned widely, leaning against the vampire slightly. "Only I'll be telling you to come and get your daughter instead."

"You're so dead set on this baby being a girl how about we make a little bet about it." Gumball replied turning in Marshall's arms looking up, his eyes locking onto Marshall's, while the vampire raised a brow at his boyfriend in response to this.

"Oh? A bet?" He replied playfully looking at Gumball who stared back at him intently and with a sort of sureness in his eyes that made Marshall want to lightly laugh. Maybe he did chuckle, he wasn't sure, but Gumball just grinned widely.

"If it's a girl then I'll never doubt your judgement," Gumball started shrugging lightly then moved his arms up around Marshall's shoulders. "Now, if I'm right and it's a boy then-"

"I can do whatever I want to you when the pregnancy is over?" Marshall input for the prince making him blush but nod with determination. He chuckled then kissed the tip of Gumball's nose, making it scrunch for just a moment. "You got yourself a bet, Your Highness."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_**Gumball is ten weeks pregnant, which three months!**_

 _ **Edit: Expect this stupid little phrase up above to be repeated for six chapters! (Ugh, this even seems annoying to myself, but oh well.)**_

* * *

"Hey, baby! Did you know that now that you're officially in the third month, being ten weeks and all, that now that you're rocking that baby bump there's some cool shit going on with the development and everything!" Marshall called up to Gumball who was pulling on his shirt, lamenting at the loss of not being able to wear jeans as they were becoming snug but pulled on a pair of Marshall's sweat pants instead. He walked to the ladder and carefully climbed down, jumping just a touch off the last run, then turned to face Marshall.

"Oh yeah? And what is going on with the sweat infant in my dear pseudo womb?" Gumball asked with a touch of playful sarcasm making Marshall scowl playfully, almost like the roles had been swapped for a moment. But Gumball being the scientist he was he had to know and was definitely curious.

"Well, according to the book that Doctor Prince gave me, that the genitals are starting to form at this point." Marshall read carefully while Gumball sat next to him, resting his hands then his chin on the vampire's shoulder looking at the book. "And it says that the sensory development is continuing and that the baby will start to hear muffled sounds?"

Gumball shared a rather wide eyed look with Marshall before both looked at the book again."He can hear us?" Gumball asked when his hand dropped to his stomach rubbing the little bump instinctively.

"That he can apparently!" Marshall remarked incredulously then grinned at the pink prince."And that also means I can talk to your belly without sounding stupid! And playing my ukulele I gave you!"

"I wouldn't expect any less for this child to enjoy music~" Gumball playfully replied when Marshall suddenly got a rather thoughtful look and he blinked looking at Marshall. "What is it? What're you thinking about?"

"You truly can read me like a book!" Marshall sighed like it was a bad thing then grinned playfully again before getting only slightly serious. "But do you think if we have sex it'll be like an X rated bouncy house in there? And if not it makes me a little...embarrassed to know the baby can hear cause you are awfully loud, Bubs."

Gumball shoved at Marshall's shoulder making the vampire snicker softly and he rolled his eyes at that. "I doubt the baby would..."He trailed off then looking at Marshall, a blush starting in his cheeks when he considered this and then squirmed. "I could be quieter."

"I don't think so, Bubs!" Marshall playfully sang waving a hand limply grinning widely. "You sound like a cat in in heat mixed with someone being torture almost. But it's so arousing just thinking about it!" Marshall had a light blush on his cheeks, covering them with his hands and squirmed in a way Gumball did. "Get my horses running, that's what ya do!"

"Shut up!" Gumball snapped reaching out punching the vampire's upper arm blushing fiercely then standing up but smiled at him. "I sure as hell hope this baby isn't a thing like you, Marshall Lee. I'll be ripping my hair out if he is."

"SHE will be Daddy's little mini me~!" Marshall replied cockily making the pink haired male roll his eyes when Marshall stood up. "Now you're eyes, I hope this baby gets. It'd be amazing! I got El Diablo eyes, very even."

"'The devil' eyes? Did you just use that in the completely wrong context?" Gumball replied putting his hands on his hips when Marshall laughed. "Besides, you're eyes are not ghoulish! I love your eyes just perfectly, not everyone gets to walk around with scarlet irises." He lightly stroked the skin under Marshall's eye. "I hope he has this exact color."

"Genes, my darling prince." Marshall replied grabbing the finger under his eye then holding the hand tightly, sliding one arm around Gumball's waist pulling him closer. "I feel as excited as a kid before Christmas! I can't wait to this little monster is out of you and I can prove you right that it'll be a girl!"

"Shut up!" Gumball replied then looked down at his vibrating phone and then nudged Marshall's cheeks. "We gotta get going, dressed and all that jazz. The coronation was moved to today, instead of four weeks ago because the twins have been developing so quick and there was some other problems with the date."

"So is this like a last minute coronation?" Marshall asked when Gumball walked around the couch towards the ladder. "It's sort of like a last minute wedding you know!" He caught Gumball's eye roll, a signature thing he always did with the vampire.

"Come on and let's get dressed already! The sooner we go the sooner we can get back home!" Gumball called down to Marshall when he got up into the bedroom, making it Marshall's turn to roll his eyes. The pink prince stopped in front of Marshall's mirror, taking a few moments before the vampire got up there, to stare at his stomach.

The bump wasn't anything huge, not like Fionna's had been in the third month, but he was sticking out with a soft tiny curve. If someone were to stand in front of him they'd never notice with his shirts but to the side and with the right fitting clothes the bump stuck out just a fraction of an inch from his body, it seemed, like his stomach was swelling. He rubbed a hand over the small bump rather lovingly, rubbing up and down for a moment before he heard Marshall drifting upwards and he turned to the closet. He was ready for the coronation to be over already but it would be practice for when his own coronation in six months time now.

* * *

"Look at that baby bump!" Fionna squealed making many around her chuckle, the coronation finished with many civilians of the Flame Kingdom invited to take in the crowning of their new King and Queen, along with the introduction of the new, three month old Prince and Princess. But the fact she squealed was very unlike what a Queen would do but it amused many only because she was Fionna! She could quite literally melt hearts with her golden blonde hair and large blue eyes, probably why Flame Prince- er, Flame King loved her so much now.

"Fi, that isn't very Queenly!" Marshall falsely scolded wagging a finger at the blonde. Kaitlynn rested in his arms, kicking rather hard against his arm showing her new found strength and she waved her hands happily. She was the Princess of rolling onto her tummy and she loved, absolutely, loved being on her tummy more than her little brother who whined and cried when left on his tummy for too long but he too was mastering rolling over excellently.

He grinned then when Fionna did and Kaitlynn, looking up at this, broke into her own wide happy smile. "Now now, King Marshall! You shouldn't scold me on the matters of Queenly behavior when you don't act very Kingly yourself!" Fionna replied in a fake scolding tone when Asher squirmed in his mother's arms softly with a sigh like he was utterly bored.

"How's the pool doing though?" He asked only to suck his lips in, strangely, holding his breath when Gumball stilled at this. He did the only thing he could and held his hands out for Kaitlynn, which Marshall did gladly only for him, Flame King and Fionna to step backwards.

"What. Pool." Gumball then got out through gritted teeth glaring at his boyfriend with malice, which was strange sight on the Candy Prince. He always held Kaitlynn when he got angry which, while it seems like the thing a person would never do, holding the gold eyed baby girl kept his hands busy and he couldn't begin to punch Marshall or anything of the sorts as he was overly aware of the baby in his arms.

"We-Well, PG, there's kin-kinda a pool on your pregnancy!" Fionna stuttered out under the angry stare of the Candy Prince who scowled. "It's innocent! I swear! It's just on the gender of the baby! Just on who-who thinks it'll be a boy or girl! Completely innocent!"

"Yeah, Bubs! I would never let something like this happen unless it was completely and utterly okay!" Marshall jumped in looking rather nervous of his boyfriend, his eyes wide and Gumball huffed turning on his heel walking away with the little Princess in his arms still. "Aw, baby! I'm sorry!"

"How mad do you think he'll be?" Fionna asked softly looking at Marshall who was staring after the Prince and sighed moving his hands through his hair. He did this one more time before putting his hands on his hips and lightly tapped his foot gently as if this required a lot of thought.

"Well, with you not mad. When I take him home he'll be incredibly pissed with me, as those hormones act as some kind of emphasize with those emotions. So he'll be pissed at me the most for the time being." Marshall sighed out scratching his temple looking at the new Queen beside him then rubbed the back of his neck. "I bet he'll be pissed at me for a pretty long while seeing as being pregnant has made it easier for him to hold grudges longer. Probably not a symptom of pregnancy but with his emotions getting slowly more sporadic so have the grudge holdings."

"Oh just ask this one," Fionna gestured to Flame King who raised a brow at her. "Phillip says that I held the worst and most petty kind of grudges in the beginning of the pregnancy with the twins!"

"It was true! She one time held a grudge for _two weeks_ because I brought her the wrong kind of ice cream!" Flame King protested staring at his wife who just rolled her eyes in response, dismissing it easily enough. Marshall noted her crown was rather simple silver, spiked slightly with a single sapphire stone in the front spike. Dainty and elaborate for her. Flame King had a gold crown with the same spike to it with a deep red ruby in the front spike, much like Fionna's but much more fitting for a King.

"Psh." Fionna rolled her eyes once more, something her daughter will no doubt inherit from her mother. "I asked for vanilla and he brought me _chocolate_. Who wouldn't get mad at that?"

"But no one holds a grudge for two weeks over the wrong kind of ice cream!" Flame King moaned out like he was being tortured over this when he took Asher from her easily enough."I'm not gonna fight over this, I'm going to show off Prince Asher."

"Fine!" Fionna huffed like it was a big deal and, because the ring Gumball made him, she pecked his cheek softly making him smile. He then dissolved into the people with Asher going wide eyed once like he was being dragged into something horrible and it made Fionna smile softly. "You're gonna make a good Dad, Marsh."

"Bubs told you his nickname for me?" Marshall asked in response to the familiar nickname and she nodded softly grinning. "But I hope to be a good Dad. I hope deeply I'll be good enough as Bubs, who's going to end up being the better Dad I can tell."

"You'll be super good as well!" Fionna nudged him happily then smiled up at him with confidence. "You will, Marshall Lee! You'll be an awesome Dad and I'll be there to tell you 'I told you so' when you're kid calls you an awesome Dad!"

Marshall blinked a few times then smiled softly at the blonde. "Thanks, Fi."


	20. Chapter Twenty

_**Gumball is fifteen weeks, which is four months!**_

* * *

"Oh mi gushhhh, so cute!" Marshall crooned happily making Gumball smile at him in amusement, a soft laugh escaping his lips while Marshall shifted. "You're so big! Daddy isn't happy about that but this Papa is happy about it! So big, so big! I can't wait to see you in five months!"

"You're so stupid sometimes, Marsh!" Gumball choked out from held back laughter before falling into a wild fit of laughter at the other's wide eyed look. The last four weeks had been a breeze, a hiccup in time almost, what with him studying up on all the expectancy of the next five months symptoms, development, and of course excitedly awaiting the next ultrasound. The past four weeks, he also spend a lot of time with the four month old twins, which was actually a delight and amazing all at once.

The twins, Kaitlynn in particular, was enjoying the new sensations and feels of items around her always squealing at a new feel or a bright color from across the room. But with the new feelings of sensations went directly into the twins mouth, Kaitlyn and Asher both, always trying to shove new things into their mouths but a majority of the time of trying to get it in their mouth ended up being a hit in the face with the item. Sometimes she shrieked with joy at the sight of seeing her Uncle Marshall from across the room, rolling over to him if she can do it.

Asher was beginning to do the adorable baby babble, the p and b sounds when he was unhappy with something going on, or not getting enough attention when he would shriek in displeasure. And then when he was happy there was guttural sounds with a whole bunch of J's and K's when he was happy enough and loved to imitate sounds. With this Marshall and Gumball were slowly becoming like a second set of parents to the twins, when they were baby sat, as Flame King and Fionna had a lot of business to do with the other Kingdoms or in their Kingdom but they always found time for the twins. Even if that so happened to be at two in the morning. But with this new developments in the twins, who were going to eventually go into the slightly unpleasant stage of weaning in two months time, Gumball had developed a who new round of mish moshed symptoms as he entered the fourth month of his pregnancy.

For one thing, the tiny bump of last month, had grown into a rather soft curve that pleasantly showed he was most indeed pregnant at the first view. While the nausea let up, finally, he felt like it was traded in for rounds of heartburn and constipation instead of nausea. He did notice an increased blood flow strangely, his gums bleeding a few times and a stuffy nose a lot of the time, which sucked, but he knew it was better than having morning sickness and all the other earlier pregnancy symptoms. But with this soft stomach curve grew Marshall's affection to the bump and his protective side when they left the house.

"Come on, get up I'm hungry!" Gumball spoke again good natured, pushing at Marshall making the vampire sit up with a soft pout at the pink prince. "Do we actually have any left over cookies from last night?"

"We do, I believe." Marshall replied thoughtfully then climbed off the bed, holding his hands out helping Gumball up. "You know, we're gonna have to get you bigger pants if you have to wear my pants and shirts."

"I know!" Gumball sighed patting the soft curve of his stomach and placing a hand on his hip."I'll talk to Peppermint when I get back. Which is also something I need to talk to you about."

"About what?" Marshall asked walking towards the ladder where he picked up Gumball, grunting lightly under the new weight, and floated down a little wobbly but nothing too major. He put Gumball down to get the cookies he'd made from last night, using this time to stall on the talk he knew that was inevitably coming. He walked back in with Gumball sitting on the couch, looking at the door expectantly when Marshall handed him the cookies.

"You know what." Gumball took a bite out of a cookie and patted the seat next to him for Marshall to drop into. When he did Gumball finished his cookie and was reaching for another when he spoke. "I'm four months along now, Marsh. I'm not slim like before and I don't have the tiny baby bump anymore and I'm just going to keep on getting bigger and bigger. I won't be able to go up and down the ladder anymore and I won't be able to do as much anymore - I'll even get so heavy you won't be able to carry me!"

"We'll manage it, Bubs!" Marshall jumped in cutting off any other hopes of Gumball continuing to talk. "I can get stronger and get you up and down, no problem! If anything we can rough it in the living room from now on when you hit five months! I promise, I'll do whatever possible to make you comfortable!"

"But that's the thing, Marshall! I don't want to be comfortable in the living room!" Gumball protested reaching cupping Marshall's face gently, like the vampire had done to him so many times before. "I'm not saying it to be horrible or make you upset, either! But Marshall, we need to be realistic. I have to go back to the Kingdom, I need to get prepared for the coronation in just five months time now, and I need to study and continue to work best I can until the baby comes. I need to move! I can walk around the palace, easily!"And I don't want to leave, I don't. I wish I could rule the kingdom from here and not have to go back."

"That helps in reassurance." Marshall muttered softly then shut his eyes sighing reaching up to cover one of the prince's hands. "I don't want to be apart from you, though. This whole pregnancy, or the remainder, I want to be around for which is something even my dad couldn't do."

The pink prince considered this then pushed himself up, picking up a cookie and then smiled with that familiar, excited sparkle in his eye he got whenever he figured out a new mixture of chemicals. "I think I can arrange something for you, Marsh. Just leave that to me."

* * *

"I really, strongly, do not agree with this, Your Highness!" Peppermint Maid repeated herself when she dragged a suitcase into the prince's room staring up at him. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It is!" Gumball replied with a bright beaming smile. "Marshall wants to be around for the pregnancy, which I also want, and besides no one but us three needs to know his here! And if anyone does find out then oh well! He is a King, after all, it's not to strange for the King to meet with a Prince."

Peppermint Maid absorbed those words, pursing her lips lightly before she spoke. "True but-" The door opened revealing a grinning Marshall, looking like a bad little boy, and he walked over placing his hands on his hips.

"So, I get to stay with his Royal Highness in his bedroom?" Marshall questioned brightly much like Gumball had spoken and it made Peppermint Maid sigh softly to herself before seeing herself out of the room. Marshall took advantage of that by pulling Gumball into a tight hug, his belly pressing against his own flat one.

"Of course you do!" He replied smiling brightly at his boyfriend, his once serious and cloudy mood had given way to a brighter and happier one. He really just couldn't stop smiling or getting ridiculously happy, now could he? He curled his arms up around his shoulders and locked his fingers behind his neck. "Why wouldn't you be staying in my bedroom?"

"I don't know, I kind of expected to be in the guestroom next to this one." Marshall retorted with a wide grin forming when he hugged Gumball a touch tighter but ever so carefully. He didn't know why but he just wanted to avoid any and all pressure on the bump, so even though this hug could be tighter he didn't push it. "It'd be kinky having to sneak from there to the Prince's bedroom~"

"Pshhh!" Gumball laughed hugging himself to Marshall a little tighter. "You wouldn't know kinky if it hit you in the face!" He then leaned up pressing a soft kiss against his boyfriend's lips which was returned in kind along with fingers lightly digging into his waist like he was going to just run away.

"I know kinky plenty, thanks to you~" Marshall purred lightly nipping the top shell of his ear making the pink prince blush lightly. He chuckled when Gumball's phone rang out breaking the moment and he released the prince only to lounge on the pink sheets, winking. "Answer it, I bet it's Fi~"

Gumball rolled his eyes but picked up the phone. "Hello?" He spoke lifting it to his ear, lightly cocking a hip looking up at the ceiling for a moment. Marshall smirked widely as though he already knew he was right and it irked Gumball just a bit.

"Hey! Um, Bubs would you mind watching the twins for a while? Phillip and I have some errands to run but I can't bring the twins with us!" Fionna spoke quickly sounding almost distressed and Gumball blinked then shifted the phone. He looked at Marshall's raised brow like he was saying 'I told you so' and you glared.

"I'm not at Marshall's anymore, we decided since I was getting bigger it was time to go back to the Candy Kingdom until the next five months are up." Gumball replied then crossed an arm over his chest and his elbow rested in his hand. "If you can get Cake to-"

"I'm with Cake now! I'll have her send the twins over to you quickly, so if you see a ginormous cat coming open the window and take the twins for me?" Fionna got out quickly then sighed out tiredly. "I hate being Queen sometimes, I feel like I have no time for the babies anymore! His assistant told me that once this is over we can finally relax at least."

"That's a bonus then! You'll be able to relax afterwards and spend time with the twins!" Gumball replied cheerfully as he could but he could also hear how shaky and hollow it sounded then. Worry overshadowed everything else when he rubbed his belly and noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Marshall sitting up gesturing him to come closer and when he did so he placed a hand on his belly as well, rubbing Gumball's bump like it was genie lamp.

"True! Plus, I'll get to see how big you are~ I was huge at four months, I doubt you're that big! Tell Marshall to take a picture and send it to me!" She ordered then paused as if being spoken too and sighed. "I gotta go, watch the twins for us! We'll be there around eight tonight!"

She hung up before Gumball could say anything when he noticed the large Cake coming towards the castle, shrinking to the size of the castle and stepping very carefully. "Here comes Cake already with the twins." He noted walking to the bedroom window, pushing them open for when she came so she could just slid her hand in with the twins.

"I can't believe we've been babysitting so much!" Marshall lamented looking at his pregnant boyfriend who pouted at him when the hand he predicted came in and he took both twins from her hand and thanked her. She left then probably to follow after Fionna and Flame King.

"I know but at least they're becoming slowly more than sacks of potatoes!" Gumball replied when Marshall stood up walking over and plucked Asher from him, the blue eyed twin staring around the room like he'd never seen it. Kaitlynn rested in his arms, fast asleep, like the trip had been a soothing nursery rhyme that put her to sleep. "And at least only one of the twins is awake."

"True true~" Marshall replied waving his hand then lifted Asher up smiling and the baby flashed a smile right back, babbling excitedly, flashing the dimples he'd inherited from Fionna."Wanna lay with Kaitlynn while I get you some nummies?"

"Nummies? Really? Who am I, Schwabelle and Mortuus?" Gumball shot back playfully when Marshall winked, holding Asher to his chest with his little head on his shoulder when he walked out of the room to get Gumball something to eat. The prince then walked to his bed, placing Kaitlynn down carefully then reaching under his bed to grab the temporary bassinet he kept there for her.

He stood up, piecing it together easily enough, then settled her into the little bassinet where she laid fast asleep and he yawned in agreement laying back against his pillows on the bed. He rubbed his belly, the soft curve like a reminder of the baby there and he wondered why he was just now starting to stretch out, when most women he'd read about started showing a little more in the third month. Maybe his baby was small? It worried but as he rubbed his belly he was sure that the baby within would be just fine when they were born and they'd be perfectly healthy. If he was honest he'd have to admit he never thought up of baby names, or a baby shower, or the baby room which made him strangely bad for a moment or so before it disappeared as quickly as it came.

He couldn't wait until next week when he will be sixteen weeks! Doctor Prince had said that when Gumball hit sixteen weeks, from then to twenty weeks, he'd be able to see the genitals and tell them if it was a boy or girl by then. He felt his chest strangely cramp while his stomach fluttered crazily at this fact, that in just a week or so's time, he'd know what he was having then he'd be able to have the baby shower and the baby room all set up. He'd already discussed it with Marshall and they'd decided to know the gender as soon as possible, Marshall to prove that it was a girl, him to prove him wrong and show it was boy instead. He patted his belly softly and smiled down at it.

"I don't care what gender you are, so long as I get to see you I'm fine with it." Gumball spoke softly to his belly and rubbed up and down softly for a few minutes. He closed his eyes, wondering where Marshall was, when he felt like he was being tugged towards sleep that was all too tempting to give in too especially with Kaitlynn's little baby snores right next to him.

Okay, okay, how bad could closing his eyes for one minute be? Just one minute and then he'd get up...

* * *

He jerked with a snort when arms circled him and he gasped with the soft chuckle behind him and how dark the room was. "Wow, I've never gotten that reaction from you before!" Marshall commented from behind him and lightly stroked his stomach softly.

"Marshall! What time is it? Where are the twins?" Gumball asked frantically, not really paying much attention to the soft kisses on his neck. Only when he felt Marshall giving him a hickey did he groan in exasperation. "Marshall, really?"

"Sorry, couldn't help it~" He sang then rubbed his belly once more. "And as for the first question, it is one in the morning, and for the second question Fionna came and got the twins earlier. You surprised us with how hard and how long you slept for."

"What time did I fall asleep around?" Gumball asked rubbing one of his eyes tiredly yawning out and he then blinked a few times. He rolled over finally facing Marshall who was grinning, one of his bedside lamps -He had one on either side of the bed- was on and glowing softly illuminating the back of Marshall.

"Around two o'clock, my dear~ So that's roughly eleven hours you were out for but I'm glad." Marshall replied then stroke the skin under Gumball's eyes lightly, surprising him. "I didn't think those bags would ever go away once they started forming."

"Hey, Marsh, where do you think the baby room will be?" Gumball asked softly when Marshall patted his belly softly. "Or can there be two baby rooms here and one at your home?"

"Don't worry, baby, I got it all covered!" Marshall replied then grinning happily. "I'm having some renovations done on my place as we speak, which is why Fi dropped the twin terrors off here! She and Phillie dear are making an entire renovation of the upper floor, making a room right next to my dresser which won't be disorienting at all!"

He rolled his eyes at that but Gumball blinked softly a few times. "So there's going to definitely be two baby rooms? For here and there?" He asked softly curling his arms around Marshall's neck and his lips twitching into a wide smile slowly.

"Yup! So if we ever go to my place there's a little room for the little monster~!" Marshall replied cheerfully when he was pulling into a rather sudden, surprising kiss. One that made his eyes widen lightly before he smiled and curled his arms around Gumball's waist and closed his eyes.

Gumball pulled away and smiled widely at the vampire, just beaming, as his cheeks flushed to a soft red. "Thank you, you delightful idiot you~"

"You are completely welcome, my beautifully pregnant Prince~" Marshall replied leaning in pecking his cheek and he grinned widely when he was pulled into another rough kiss by the pink prince himself. And, much like before, a conversation was the last thing on the boys mind after that~!


	21. Chapter Twenty One

_**Gumball is**_ _ **eighteen weeks, which is five months!**_

* * *

"What do you think it'll be? Final chance to guess the gender!" Marshall chirped excitedly when Gumball grinned at the wide at the vampire who bounced on his toes just as excitedly as he'd spoken. He looked almost like a little kid waiting to tear into a present. They'd left and gotten to Doctor Prince's clinic and into an examination room but it was worth it to see Marshall so damn happy.

"Boy. I'm sticking with it!" Gumball replied grinning widely, hugely, still as he patted his stomach. The once soft little curve had groan into a rather large, impressive curve for five months and promised to only get bigger in the next four months but it wasn't as big as Fionna's had been. He rubbed the bump happily and slowly, rather happy with the little flutters he felt inside. He hadn't mentioned it to Marshall yet, as Doctor Prince called it quickening, not movements that were physically enough to be felt on the outside, but he felt a bit bad for not mentioning it but the flutters got more intense as if telling him to tell Marshall.

"I'm tellin' ya it'll be a girl!" Marshall replied then wiggled his fingers playfully, reaching out placing his hand on the middle of Gumball's stomach. "Daddy's Princess~!"

Gumball chuckled then he covered his hand. "Hey, did I ever tell you about quickening?" He finally got out bringing it up before Doctor Prince came in, if he ever did it felt, and decided to be the one to tell Marshall. He shook his head. "It's fluttering movements of the baby, fluttering or butterfly feelings. It's not strong enough to be felt but the first movements of the baby! I've been feeling them for the past two weeks now, since I hit seventeen weeks."

"Cool!" Marshall breathed his scarlet irises glowing brightly in response to this and Gumball smiled. Of course the vampire wouldn't get mad or anything of the sort, what the heck had he been thinking? Doctor Prince walked in then, the door clicking as it opened and he dragged the familiar sonogram machine with him.

"And how are we today?" He asked softly as he set the machine up and Gumball shifted pulling up his rather big shirt and revealed the extended stomach. He shivered at the cool air as the machine powered up and Doctor Prince turned squirting some hot gel on his stomach.

"Good." Gumball replied sighing out once more when the gel began to cool on his stomach and he shifted. "Same symptoms, heart burn, constipation, bleeding gums from time to time, and I've had a few bloody noses but nothing different other than the quickening."

"Good!" Doctor Prince chirped picking up the transducer. "Now, let's get this a-going and see that baby! Want me to see if I can tell the gender now?"

"Yes, please." Gumball nodded when the transducer was pressed to his stomach and rolled around spreading the jelly on his stomach. It took maybe three minutes before the screen revealed a small body lightly curled up, knees just barely bent but their hands tucked into their chest tightly though they looked a bit like a scrambled mess they looked perfect and developing perfectly.

"The baby seems to be developing just fine in the pseudo womb!" Doctor Prince noted as he continued rolling it around his stomach staring at the screen intently. Marshall held his breath, Gumball doing the same as he sought out Marshall's hand and held it tightly when he found it. The vampire held his hand in response, eagerly waiting for the verdict of the gender. "Now, let me copy a picture off for you right-y quick."

"Okay!" Marshall bounced staring at the screen, at his baby. Their baby. He bit his lip in excitement, while Doctor Prince printed the picture off, waiting almost impatiently now for the gender. "What's the gender?"

"Marshall!" Gumball lightly whacked him with his free hand when Doctor Prince chuckled softly. "I apologize for him, he's so eager to prove me wrong on the baby being a boy."

"Don't worry, Fionna and Phillip were the same way during this even if they didn't want the gender revealed." Doctor Prince assured him and, after a silent moment of him roving around with the transducer, he then smiled widely at the couple. "And you're completely sure you want to know?"

"Yes!" They both exclaimed, their hands subconsciously tightening on one an other's as two pairs of eyes, scarlet and violet, sparkled intently. Gumball held his breath and Marshall grinned excitedly when Doctor Prince pulled the transducer off his stomach and grabbed a small towel wiping the gel off.

He then cleared his throat, turning the machine off and then grinned at the couple. "Well it seems as thought you're having a-"

* * *

"Girl! Fi, it's a girl!" Marshall howled into the phone with pure joy, Gumball sitting back on the couch of the rec room just two rooms down from his bedroom. He rubbed his stomach, raising a brow at Marshall who laughed. "I know! I know! He was totally wrong, which proves Daddy's intuition beats Mommy's intuition!"

Gumball rolled his eyes while he flicked through the channels, keeping one hand on his stomach. While the child wasn't going to be the son of Gumball's imaginings a daughter was going to be just as amazing. Just as beautiful and worth this long pregnancy and he smiled gently just a bit to himself as he rubbed his belly up and down slowly, softly. He wondered, then, what the baby would look like when she came out. Would look like him? Or would she look like Marshall? While he'd imagined a son that looked like Marshall, a daughter that looked like himself...well, that couldn't be TOO bad now could it?

"Bubs! Fi, wants to talk to you!" Marshall held out the phone just bright with his excitement making Gumball smile with a soft breath escaping through his nose and held his hand out for the phone. He handed it over too easily and happily, beaming still, something he hadn't stopped doing since they got home from the doctors.

He lifted the phone to his ear only to be bombarded with the squeals of excitement on the other end. "A girl! You got a girl, PG! I told you so! Me and Marshall won the pool! We get sixty bucks each!" Fionna squealed jumping around it sounded with twins squealing with her in the background. "But a girl! That's amazing!"

"I know, I honestly thought it'd be a boy, I'm a little disappointed the baby isn't a boy!" Gumball admired rather cheerfully but moved his hand through his hair and smiled anew."But a daughter is just as good as a son at least! I guess now we gotta decide on baby names, huh?"

"Yes! Do it now, put me on speaker!" Fionna ordered making him laugh as he pressed the button, putting hero n speaker, and she took a breath. "Now, names! Spit'em out! I honestly think the name Akina or Christa or even Lila would be an awesome fit for your baby!"

Gumball went to open his mouth to speak when he caught sight of a nearly guilty sheepish look on Marshall's face and he raised his brow. "While those are beautiful, unique names I honestly thought of the name Cece." Gumball replied then looked at Marshall with his brow still raised. "But I think Marshall has a suggestion."

"Spit it out, Marsh!" Fionna ordered again over the phone but cheerfully, then spoke again. "Wait, Cece, like that Reese's candy?"

Gumball flushed guiltily almost when Marshall grinned at this, clearing his throat softly. "Um, I was actually kind of thinking of the name for a while now. Because I was so convinced I got hung up on two names at first but I'll let Bubs choose between all the names. I was thinking either Ivy or Lacey."

"Oh," Gumball blinked thinking the names over, stroking his belly softly, and then looked at Marshall smiling. "Okay, How about she has four names in a sense?"

"Four names?" Marshall and Fionna echoed him when Marshall then grinned like he was joking. "Baby, four names is like torturing the kid!"

"Yeah! I don't even know my middle name or anythin' but at least I was simply known as Fionna the Human for the longest time! Now I'm kinda Fionna Marie whatever Phillip's last name is." Fionna remarked over the phone making him smile when he shifted, lightly patting his belly just a bit in response to the quickening.

"Fine fine. Just as a suggestion, how does the name Lacey Akina Cece Lee? Too much of a mouthful?" Gumball asked a bit uncertainly when Marshall face seemed to go blank while he thought and Fionna went curiously silent on her end of the phone and he felt his cheeks flushing. "You know what? Just forget it! It's-It's a mouthful when it can just be something short and no-"

"It's perfect!" Marshall finally chirped grinning widely. "Just imagine that, instead of one middle name just imagine screaming 'Lacey Akina Cece Lee, you put that damn cookie down I said one and one only'!"

Fionna broke out in laughter before Gumball did and because she broke down he cracked up with her with Marshall following. They must have laughed for three, maybe five minutes, before Gumball hiccuped with laughter, rubbing the tears that had built and spilled down from the intensity. "That's sounds beautiful!"

"It truly does!" Fionna gasped hysterically from her end and he nearly broke down in laughter again. Marshall then came over sitting on the couch and wrapping an arm around Gumball's shoulders and rested his hand on his stomach like it was the most natural thing on the planet.

"Hey, you and Phillie, should bring the twins over to hang out for a while! Then you can coo, gush and do whatever it is you do over Bubs pregnancy~" Marshall suggested playfully when Fionna gasped like she'd been struck with the perfect idea and he grinned widely. "It's been a while since the twins were born and Bubs' bun in the oven have taken place, that we haven't hung out!"

"OhmiGlob! I'll be right over with Phillip and the twins!" Fionna exclaimed hanging up before Gumball could say anything and he scowled playfully at Marshall who kissed his nose lovingly. He then rubbed his cheek into his hair happily inhaling his sweet, sugary scent that he swore sent him on a sugar high every time.

"You know I'm always tired after the ultrasound, jerk!" Gumball replied when he was pulled close when he shifted to a slanting position and pressing his face into Marshall's neck closing his eyes happily. He loved Marshall's scent, it was musky and wild like adrenaline with the sharp scent of pine but the must of the cave.

"Oh well, baby~" Marshall replied when he stroked Gumball's belly softly and smiled softer, a complete one eighty of his wide infectious smiles. "So, Lacey Akina Cece Lee?"

"Lacey Akina Cece Lee." Gumball replied nodding then, eyes still shut, he laughed lightly."She's going to hate us for giving her four names when she's older."

"Maybe but then, if we have another baby, we just give that baby five names~" He replied laughing with the prince softly and moved his right hand up, his left still on Gumball's stomach, he lightly stroked his fingers against the soft pink hair. "Hey, Bubs, did you have a baby name picked out for if it was a boy?"

Gumball didn't answer but Marshall could surely feel the heat of his furious blush and his eyes opened staring into the light gray skin of the vampire's neck. "U-Um, yes?" He stuttered uncertainly when he pulled his legs up curling into Marshall's side, his knees almost cradling his belly.

"What would the name have been?" Marshall asked curiously when he continued stroking Gumball's hair softly, like that would lure the truth out of him. He moved his fingers into the locks and continued to stroke, almost like he was making his fingers limp on purpose as he stroked Gumball's stomach.

"I-I was playing with names then. I liked the idea of a son, one who looked like you, and when I would think of him looking like y-you, I kinda came up with the name I think you would've loved." The pink haired male stuttered out his blush hot in his cheeks when he curled an arm out across Marshall's stomach and gripping the shirt against his side. "It was thinking of the name Licorice Marshall Lee."

Marshall blinked in surprise when he paused in his hand movements taking that in. Licorice Marshall Lee. That was...strangely perfect but it was missing something. Lacking somewhere. He pulled back from Gumball, lifting his hands up, cupping his face looking at his wide violet eyes. "I love that name. A bit narcissistic of me but there's only one change I would do for that name."

"Change? What would you change?" Gumball questioned almost fiercely while he continued to blush but was genuinely curious about what Marshall would say next. What was wrong with that name? Was there something so bad with it?

"How about Licorice Marshall Bubba Lee?" Marshall suggested then raising a brow softly in question when Gumball stopped, thinking and then considered it. He felt silly, blushing still, considering baby names but it also felt right to be doing after all, right?

"That sounds nice," He replied smiling a little wider and reached out moving his fingers through Marshall's silky black locks of hair while he grinned like a little boy. "If we were to have two children both will have such long names~ They'll hate us so very much I would believe, Marshall Lee."

"They most certainly will hate us if we have two little monsters one day!" Marshall smiled widely then pressed a soft, loving kiss on his nose making it scrunch up lightly. "Now, my prince, should we get ready for Fionna's arrival?"

Gumball smiled then curling his arms around Marshall's shoulders happily, nuzzling his cheek to his and his smile widened. "Yes, we should most definitely prepare for Fionna and her five month old twin terrors, my King~"

* * *

"Awww, look at our babies~" Marshall cooed cupping one of his cheeks with his hands, one hand on his hip and Fionna stood in a similar way. The coffee table had been moved out of the rec room for the twins to do what they did on the floor, which was basically just them being tiny leaning towers of Pisa but adorable all the same. They'd squealed and shrieked until Gumball got on the floor with them and played with the tiny babies, more than once had they curled their pudgy arms around his neck holding onto him.

It was around four now, the twins, Fionna and Flame King had showed up around noon, just minutes after the ultrasound, so they have all hung out for a total of four hours. The three of them, Fionna, Flame King and Marshall that is, had gone downstairs to sneak a snack before dinner without Peppermint Maid seeing them, got coffee came back up to just this sight. Gumball was laying out on his back snoring delicately with drool rolling down his cheek from the corner of his mouth, the Asher was laying on his tummy sleeping with his cheek cushioned by his cheek, Kaitlynn was stretched out much like Gumball was. They all had an adorable, sleep flush to their cheeks too and it just made the moment so precious.

"Phillip, get the camera!" Fionna whispered breathlessly, almost a tight tone, and her husband did quick work to hand her the camera. She was turning it on, turning the flash off, steadying it on all three of them when Marshall floated behind her shoulder.

"You need to get that printed as soon as you get home and giving me a copy to put up!" Marshall whispered to her with wide eyes staring at the three sleepers happily, squeezing one of her upper arms which she smiled at. They all were so precious!

"No freaking doubt! It's going in their baby books! The inscription will be 'Nap time with Uncle Bubs!' or somethin' cute like that!" She whispered snapping two pictures mighty quick and they were rather clear too, perfect. "When we get home I'll print them out and give you one by tomorrow! Promise!"

"Thanks!" Marshall replied when she hugged him suddenly and he relaxed enough from his surprise to hug her back. They'd been friends long enough, close to five years now was it? It never got tiring to get a Fionna tight hug and he appreciated it. She pulled back when Flame King got their little carriers out and the buckles set out to get them in smoothly and buckle them up quick.

"I can't believe this is happening, some times. That I'm a married sixteen soon to be seventeen year old, a teen mom, and you knocked up Bubs! I mean, he's eighteen so that makes him an adult and you're what? Thousands of years old?" She joked nudging him and he nudged her back when Flame King picked up Asher who whined at the movement, his tiny brows and lashes scrunching before relaxing when Flame King got him in his carrier buckling him in.

"Shut up~" He teased under his breath when she smiled and he watched as Flame King picked up Kaitlynn, who squirmed and whined like her brother until she was put in her carrier and buckled in. "I'm honestly happy this is how it turned out, Fi."

She then smiled at him, taking one more look at the delicately snoring, drooling Gumball and then beamed up at Marshall brightly. She turned her attention to Flame King, who held his hand out, and she took it when she was tucked into his side. "I'm happy it all turned this way too, Marsh. Catch you later!"

"Catch you later!" Marshall replied when Cake seemed to conveniently appear for the couple to step out and settle on too before disappearing. Marshall then sighed out looking down at his sleeping boyfriend and a soft, genuinely gentle smile curved over his lips when he looked down at him. "What am I to do with you, Prince B. Gumball?"

Gumball made a soft whimpering noise reaching out for him, a soft mumble of his name, and Marshall closed the shades tight thankful they were thick and heavy, shut the door and laid on the floor the same soft genuine smile on his lips. He pulled Gumball to him, grabbing a pillow from the couch, and tucked it under their heads when he kissed Gumball's forehead softly."I love you, Marsh." Gumball mumbled sleepily, his eyes refusing to open and it made Marshall jerk lightly in surprise then hug him just a little tighter with the same smile again gracing his lips and he nuzzled him breathing in his sweet scent.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

_**Gumball is twenty two weeks pregnant, which is six months!**_

* * *

"I'm sorry." Gumball whimpered the words softly again while sitting at the island table of the kitchen and Marshall looked up tiredly but smiled softly. Back when Gumball had been eighteen weeks, which was hard to think of as just four weeks ago when they assumed there had be no new symptoms, it seemed it was Marshall's turn to go through whatever it had been when Flame King had when Fionna was pregnant at that time.

The snoring Gumball had that afternoon, asleep on the floor, continued lightly and delicately which wasn't the worst of it. He rubbed his back when it was sore, genuinely feeling sorry for Gumball as he had to lug around his large belly, which stretched tight against his new set of clothing and making him constantly upset. He had an increased appetite, devouring everything for a two person breakfast in the morning and while it was good he was eating so much Gumball often wailed about getting fat and Marshall not wanting him anymore. He got dizzy frequently so he had to sit down a lot, which he hated, but Marshall demanded with little things of withholding like hugs, cuddles in bed, hand holding or kisses. His legs cramped in the night, waking him up and Marshall would rub his legs until those cramps lessened and he was able to fall back to sleep.

However, that seemed like the easiest thing of all the symptoms he's had. While Marshall rubbed his back, his leg cramps, helped him walk around when he was unsteady, rubbed his ankles and made sure he was well fed, he was genuinely okay with that. But there was one hindrance to it all. He couldn't say it was late for Gumball but since Marshall was a nocturnal being, needing to sleep during the day and thankfully they kept heavy curtains around the palace for him to walk freely in the day, it was cutting into his sleep. The main reason, however, as to why he wasn't sleeping was this scenario right now.

It was ten in the morning, while Gumball could be awake without Marshall, he had grown nocturnal as the baby was active at they were warned it might not be until Gumball was closer to twenty five weeks pregnant the baby started kicking back when he turned twenty weeks and the baby did so with zero mercy on her mother. She kicked at night, punching and kicking, at the pseudo wombs walls and while it was marvelous to see the baby kicking and tiny bumps forming from a fist or foot, it was tiring on Gumball who couldn't sleep at night anymore. But because his nights and days have now been temporarily flipped he slept in the day, which was Marshall's sleeping time, he got hungry. A lot.

Like right now, Gumball had been wanting eggs and poking Marshall until they went downstairs. While the pink prince looked wide away, the baby kicking once in a while as if to remind hm she was still there, he was alert and his stomach growled softly from time to time. Marshall, however, was utterly exhausted after two weeks of random bouts of insomnia that it was physically beginning to take toll on him and he knew it made Gumball feel horrible. Marshall, barely sleeping anymore for though he was tired he wanted to be up when Gumball needed him, now dragged his feet not having the actual strength to float he was so tired, bags have formed under his eyes. The dark color looked like ink blots had pressed again his skin and bled out unevenly under his eyes which made the scarlet more ghoulish.

"It's fine, Bubs." He mumbled back unable to speak louder right then, wanting nothing more than to just _go to sleep_. He wasn't angry at Gumball, no way was he angry, he was just so tired and he just needed to close his eyes for just a few minutes...just a few minutes of sleep and he'd have his patience...

"Marshall!" Gumball cried out stumbling out of his seat to reach out and yank the vampire back who snorted, eyes snapping open to see the fire on the pan where he'd been making the eggs. Had they been burning this whole time? He brought it to the sink quickly and turning the water on listening to it hiss loudly. "Marshall Lee, go to bed! You can barely cook, I can do it myself. I'm pregnant, not debilitated."

"But-" He mumbled when Gumball spun him around to look up at him and he jerked at the flames that seemed to have jumped from the pan to his violet irises. He'd never seen Gumball so irritably worked up like this, his eyes flames of anger, and he blinked tiredly.

"Go to bed! Or I refuse to interact with you in anyway until you sleep longer than three hours! I ask a lot of you, I have this whole pregnancy, so _I_ am asking _you_ to go lay down and sleep, wake up when you can, take a shower and _eat_ a proper meal!" Gumball ordered using his Royal Voice as Marshall called it and pointed to the kitchen doorway. Marshall, however, blinked groggily at this like he couldn't understand what was going on.

"Fine." He finally sighed out walking out of the kitchen leaving the angry Gumball in the kitchen without a fight. He trudged out of the dining room into the front hall's little hall that would lead to the front hall. That made him frown at how that sentence literally made no damn sense and he rubbed his hands over his face. Man, he should _really_ get to bed.

He sped up just a bit, trusting Gumball could get upstairs after he ate and he yawned before he could stop himself. He climbed up the stairs with his sluggish legs which felt like the prince had tied weights to them before he left and he could barely pick them up high enough to go up the steps. He rushed anyhow to get up those seven flights of stairs, rushing down the seven hallways to the bedroom and he could've sang at the sight of the last flight of stairs he'd have to climb and set up them eagerly. He used the rest of his bodily strength to lift his feet higher to get up them faster and he walked down the hall to the master bedroom struggling to keep from tripping, stumbling a few times. He reached out, grabbing the knob, pushing the door open and let it swing shut when he threw himself on the bed.

Just a few minutes, like he said in the kitchen. He'd sleep for just a minutes...

* * *

When Marshall woke up he was slow to really come into consciousness, only aware of a warmth curled next to him against his back and he opened his eyes slowly. He rubbed them then, rolling onto his back only to flinch from the soft lamp light as he struggled to get his eyes open wide enough when he caught sight of Gumball's soft smile and he felt tiny thumps against his hand. He blinked slowly opening his eyes wider feeling stiff but the tiny thumps hitting the palm of his hand were what woke him up further and the soft warmth of Gumball's hand on his.

"Little Monster is really active right now, ain't she?" Marshall got out in a cracked voice, stopping to clear his throat, when he was handed a cup of something red. It was dense, not like blood, but dense in color like he couldn't see through it and it honestly looked like Gumball melted a bunch of red crayons. He looked up curiously.

"I figured you'd be rather thirsty when you would wake up so I figured out a way to extract the red out of some apples to make that cup for you. Drink up, before I take it away." Gumball replied in a soft tone while the baby kicked away for attention and even a few punches making him chuckle softly to himself. He stroked his belly up and down, lovingly and adoringly, his chest cramping happily with every punch or kick the baby delivered.

Marshall took large gulps from the cup so fast he was almost sad when it was gone and he was staring at the bottom of the cup. He sat up then, clearing his throat again, when he looked at Gumball. "How long was I out for?" He asked looking at Gumball who's face was carefully blank other than that soft chuckle before. "Bubs?"

"You were out for a full two days, Marshall." Gumball finally got out in the same soft tone and, like she could hear that soft tone, the baby stopped kicking and punching. It was like the stop of music and it made Marshall's heart ache when Gumball held his hand in both of his, rubbing his thumbs against the top gently. "I delayed your sleep so badly with my insomnia and asking so much of you that I made you forget about your own needs."

"It's okay, baby. It really is!" Marshall replied leaning forward just a bit when Gumball turned his head, his face hidden now and he blinked staring at his boyfriend. "Baby? What's wrong?"

"I'm a horrible person, doing that to you. I don't think it's okay and so it isn't," Gumball got out in a soft tone that was suddenly so thick with emotion it nearly hurt Marshall's heart. He opened his mouth to speak when he felt something drip on his hand, Gumball's head falling forward just a bit, and he felt his eyes widen. "I'm a horrible person. I truly am, making you forget your own needs to focus on my petty ones."

Marshall noticed Gumball's body heave like he was holding something back or trying to be quiet when he sat up reaching out pulling the pink prince to his chest. His chest was immediately getting drops of warm water on it, the fabric of his shirt soaking it up like a hungry sponge and yet he held Gumball tightly. "Prince B. Gumball, you listen to me and you listen good. You. Are. Pregnant. That doesn't make you a horrible person either!"

Gumball blinked the tears away in his eyes and Marshall held him tighter. "But-"

"But nothing." Marshall cut him off quickly, swift and sure, squeezing Gumball. "I have needs, yes, but they are just as important as yours! Bubs, you're carrying my baby! You have double needs, yours and hers, which you need to take into account for the next three remaining months! If I can do anything to help you or the baby you need to tell me! But this won't happen again, if that puts your mind at ease."

"It's _because_ this happened, Marshall, that I feel horrible!"Gumball wailed the words making Marshall jerk then sighed hugging the now sobbing prince to his chest, stroking his hair. Though it was true, the past two weeks Marshall had pushed his own health below Gumball's that he crashed so hard, he would do it again. They had three months left and what was the prince going to do when the baby was here? According to Fionna some babies can be quiet, as Asher was, or others could be a screamer like what Kaitlynn was in the first weeks of her life and they barely got any sleep.

"Bubs, what are you going to do when the baby comes and I don't sleep then either?" Marshall softly spoke stroking Gumball's hair softly and held Gumball tighter when he felt the tiny kicks and punches against his side from Gumball's stomach. "I'll be okay, I'll watch myself. I'll watch you too until this is over."

"Just don't let this happen again, please. Please." Gumball whimpered pathetically into the vampire's chest and Marshall smiled softly. He kept one hand on the prince's hair and then moved his free hand forward to rest his hand on his side.

"I won't let it happen again, baby. I promise." Marshall replied kissing the top of his head lovingly and assuredly. He wouldn't let it happen again, he wouldn't. He knew what to expect now but he also had to remember that if Gumball were to be up with his insomnia maybe he could stay up for a little while or if the pink haired male got hungry he could go and get something himself. He shouldn't stretch himself so thin!

Gumball sniffled rather loudly, clinging to Marshall when he sat up onto his knees looking at Marshall with his watery eyes. The other smiled lifting his hand stroking his wet cheek softly like the tears didn't exist. Gumball looked at Marshall in response then took a soft deep breath. "Hey, Marshall?"

"Mmm?" Marshall played with a lock of Gumball's hair, rubbing a piece of pink hair between his fingers happily. "What is it?" He only half focused on his words, liking the rather soft but silky feel to Gumball's hair but focused when he noticed a red flush creeping into Gumball's cheeks then.

"I know we-we talked about it," Gumball started off reaching for Marshall's hand, the one on his stomach, and twisted it up staring downwards at it tracing the faint veins under the light gray skin like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Marshall remained quiet as waited for Gumball to finish speaking. "But, um, I also know this isn't the most romantic but, uh, would you...marry me?"

Marshall blinked, rapidly, staring at the pink haired male. "Did...you just propose?" Marshall asked looking at Gumball who's face was so red it was adorable. What was with these rapidly changing moments between them lately? Was it just the pregnancy?

"For-Forget it!" Gumball stuttered rolling over carefully and curling up on his side then, feigning sleep. The vampire just stared at the pink prince, blinking a few more times quickly, that when he finally did reach for the prince, how had been feigning fall asleep had actually fallen asleep.

"Well, shit." Marshall whispered staring at the pink prince who was sleeping rather quickly now, as if the tiny bumps kicking at him were nothing now. He stared at the prince's sleeping face, then at his left hand which was laying limply on his stomach when he began to delicately snore. Marshall looked at his sleeping boyfriend then grinned widely picking up his left hand, staring at the ring on his middle finger and the wide grinned turned into a very mischievous one as he placed a kiss against his cheek. "Love you, Bubs~"


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**_Gumball is twenty eight weeks pregnant, which is seven months!_**

 ** _Edit: In the second part of this I will be pumping his weeks up to twenty nine, for the first time! I don't know why I didn't do it before, but I am in this chapter!_**

* * *

"Third trimester, baby! Whoop Whoop!" Marshall cheered making Gumball laugh along with Fionna. The last six weeks went by in a blur, it seemed, with dealing of balancing out his needs without going overboard with Gumball and the baby's needs, the symptoms of insomnia and the increased hunger made the six weeks seemed way to long but also short. The third trimester, thankfully, meant it was almost over and with it being almost over means there would be a new little playmate for the twins.

Who, at this point of eight months, were doing magnificently! Kaitlynn and Asher were plump, perfectly healthy eight months old making Fionna and Flame Prince ever so happy at this developmental growth. They'd been told that being at six months, even if that was the longest in the Flame Kingdom's human records, a human birth at six months would mean the human baby would have problems, developmental delays of some sort, but here the twins were strong and healthy.

Now a days Kaitlynn is what was known as a reflexive crier when her brother began to cry and whimper, she'd immediately begin wailing and crying in response and it was both cute and sad at the same time. The twins both had their favorite toy, made by Cake, who'd been waiting eagerly for the day when the twins would need a toy; Kaitlynn had a cat plushie, which looked suspiciously like a black and white version of her Aunt Cake, and Asher had gotten a plushie that looked like the flame part of a candle wick, adorably cute anyhow.

"Yup! That means two more months, baby! Whoop!" Fionna echoed happily from her spot on the couch, curled into Flame King's side happily. Kaitlynn was crawling across the floor, like a tiny tank and her brother watched with wide blue eyes before he began to crawl after her, all be it a little slower. "I can't wait to see what kind of baby you guys have made!"

"Same here! Oh by the way, Bubs, Doctor Prince said this month is crucial into next month because you'll start having something called Braxton Hicks contractions." Marshall replied when Kaitlynn came crawling up to him gurgling cutely and yanking herself up right on her feet by using his pants. She stood like that, squealing, bouncing happily in place while she clung to him and Asher copied his elder sister, then squealed in joy as well.

"Oh I know bout those!" Fionna jumped in brightly while Flame King trailed his fingers up and down her forearm. "Doctor Prince said those are kinda like your uterus or groin area squeezing up and relax! They're also false labor pains, which makes most women too eager to brush it off! He only told me about it because I was six months at the time and told him bout it." She paused then grinned sheepishly. "Besides, PG, your twenty eight weeks, your freaking huge!"

Gumball scowled softly at Fionna with no heat behind it but he sighed and rubbed his belly. It was true, he was only seven months but he WAS pretty large and rounded off rather perfectly at this point. "I honestly don't know what's worse this month. The fatigue, back pain, heartburn, the forming stretch marks, the foot and leg cramps, peeing so much, insomnia, not being able to get good breathes sometimes. Or maybe it's the hot flashes and the mood changes that are the most annoying to deal with."

"I'd say the insomnia, peeing so much and the mood swings are the worst this month for me!" Marshall put in sitting on the arm of the couch, placing the twins down off his pants, sitting next to Gumball and laughing when the pink prince whacked his stomach playfully. He then ruffled the prince's pink hair happily when Fionna's eyes locked onto something then gasping and jumping up.

"What. Is. _That?_ " She questioned with a gasp, pointing at Gumball's left hand making the prince's cheeks flush wildly and Marshall to grin wickedly. Six weeks ago, during the night of Marshall's health discussion, and Gumball's rather 'unromantic' proposal Marshall had taken the ring off of Gumball's middle finger and slid it onto his ring finger. "Does that mean what I think it means!?"

"Come on, Bubs~ Answer the pretty lady~" Marshall spoke playfully, nudging Gumball's shoulder with his knuckles sweetly making the prince blush harder and scowl with meaning this time. He fidgeted, playing with the the ring lightly, twisting it back and forth as he blushed.

"Well, because these two are embarrassingly annoying, I'm just going to fill in that along with your coronation there's going to be a wedding?" Flame King asked then looking at Gumball with a slight smile. Though the two didn't get along in the past, since the birth of the twins, they at the very least seemed to be close to becoming friends. "Congratulations, Gumball."

"Yeah! Congrats, you two wild kids!" Fionna replied wagging a finger while grinning, like she was the elder superior but she then smiled happily. "So, now Peps has to help with planning TWO major events huh? Will the wedding be before or after the coronation?"

"Um, well I was, er, thinking of having them both on the same day." Gumball replied playing with his fingers staring down, his face burning hot. He expected the other three, incredulous looks of surprise from the others and he felt another blush melt into his cheeks. "It's just, they are two big events and why not have them on the same day?"

"Hmmm..." Marshall made a soft thinking noise then leaned over wrapping his arm around Gumball's shoulders smiling as he leaned slightly. "I think it's good! I mean, it'll be what? Three maybe four days after the birthing of the little monster only to be presented as the new heir to the throne."

"The wedding can flow into the coronation, with the vows being done the coronation can then take place right after and when that's done we can have the wedding reception!" Fionna had a thoughtful expression on her face, looking up at the ceiling which was her signature thoughtful move but it made them smile. Then she beamed. "It'd be perfect!"

Gumball then smiled with a chuckle. "Good, then would it be too much to ask you to be in charge of this whole thing?" He asked with a tilt to his head when Kaitlynn managed to drag herself to a stand then squealed happily, her gold irises glowing bright with her happy determination.

Her mother, however, gasped like she'd been offered a million dollars then pointed at herself. "M-Me? You want me to do it? To be in charge of it?" Fionna asked in shock, her blue eyes just as bright as her daughter's but in a completely different way. "Are you sure about that, PG?"

"I'm sure of it!" Gumball dragged himself off the couch with Marshall's help and he smiled at the blonde who stood in front of him. He reached out taking her hands and smiled wide at her. "I want you to plan it, Fionna. No one knows me better than you and no one knows Marshall better than you in certain aspects. You're the perfect person to plan this whole thing!"

Fionna looked at him with wide eyes, marveling faintly at how his eyes had turned to a bright violet, beautiful even, with his good mood. And those very eyes stared at her when she smiled in response. "I'll do it! Does that make me your made of honor then?" Fionna asked smiling wider when Gumball blushed and then smirked at her in response.

He opened his mouth to respond when someone spoke above him. "Mama!" Kaitlynn chirped looking up at her mother making four pairs of eyes drop to her where she smiled in an angelically cherub way. "Mama!"

Asher, staring at her in awe, whined uncertainly like he was being out shined by his big sister. He reached for his father whining and Kaitlynn looked at her younger twin with wide eyes."Dada!" He whined uncertainly stretching his chubby hands up towards his father and bouncing impatiently.

Flame King got up and picked the red haired baby up, nuzzling the baby softly when he calmed his whining and clung to his father. He patted his cheeks then reached up gripping his father's 'hair' and squeezed the flames tightly in his chubby hands. "Dada!" He remarked with blue eyes that reflected the flames of his father's hair and he smiled laughing delightfully.

"Dada!" Kaitlynn echoed him when her mother picked her up, her gold eyes happy. She leaned back looking at her mother and patted her cheeks happily. "Mama!" She squealed the word when a droplet hit her cheek and she jerked physically.

"Fionna?" Gumball's worried voice brought attention to the sixteen year old girl. She had tears welling in her eyes, making them sparkle brightly with her tears, that slid down her cheeks and the end of her nose. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" She got out in a lightly breathless way, hugging Kaitlynn to her chest tightly and rubbed her hair against her daughter's silky cap of golden red hair."I'm so perfectly fine it's not even on the scales!"

Flame King smiled then, softly, at his wife. He stood up then, Asher on his hip who kept his back straight now, and reached out stroking Kaitlynn's silky red cheek. "Hi there, baby." He cooed softly at her when she grabbed his finger squealing delightfully again.

"Dada!" She giggled the word then smiled brightly wiggling her legs in pure joy. She then looked at the pink prince watching and squirmed pointing at him happily. "Bubba! Bubba!"  
Gumball blushed when Asher took up the chant of his stupid nickname but he smiled when Fionna laughed watery. His own daughter kicked from inside, roughly and punched rapidly against the walls of his pseudo womb like she didn't want to be forgotten or left out. Marshall laughed as the twins kept chanting 'Bubba!' then back to Mama and Dada. It was adorable and the moment was happy, warm, and Gumball leaned into Marshall when the male slid his arm around his shoulders.

* * *

"Is it bad for me to be super happy that this entire week is over?" Gumball asked sliding into bed Friday night sighing out the words then looking at his boyfriend- er, fiancee now. He yawned then when Marshall climbed under the blankets with him smiling widely at his pink haired fiancee happily. Ever since the twins first words on Friday Fionna had been ecstatic and he'd been tired with the plans for the wedding and the coronation coming up.

"I don't think it's bad, baby." Marshall replied smiling at the pink haired male happily then nuzzled his hair when they moved together in the middle of the bed. "I feel pretty tired from it all as well! I'm just glad your insomnia isn't acting up like the bitch it is~"

"If it isn't the insomnia it's this little monster kicking away at me." Gumball replied when the vmapire laughed feeling the tiny kicks against his own stomach and the prince sighed. "I don't care if she wasn't me awake, I'm going to sleep!"

Marshall laughed again then kissed top of Gumball's head happily. "I can't wait til she comes out~ I'm actually looking forward to the fights you'll be having with our teenage daughter!" He sang like he was the happiest person on the planet and laughed for a third time when Gumball whacked his back slightly.

"Shut up." Gumball mumbled shutting his eyes to sleep, yawning loudly nuzzling into Marshall's warm body. Maybe, in that action, he hadn't noticed it until he gasped loudly wincing in pain when he felt Marshall pull away and sit up.

"Bubs? What's wrong, baby?" Marshall asked when Gumball whined lightly at the tensing pain in his groin and the vampire stroked his hair softly. "Baby? Are you okay?" Gumball whined again curling up just a bit when the tensing squeeze in his groin stopped and he sighed out. "Gumball?"

"I'm fine, I think that was my very first Braxton Hicks contraction." Gumball sounded like this was something to marvel at, his eyes wide, but Marshall grimaced. The pink prince smirked widely then at the vampire, feeling rather humorous. "What a way to start off our twenty ninth week, huh?"

"I can't wait until the little monster is out of you, then I can make love to you again." Marshall huffed out when he pulled Gumball to him, making the prince laugh, sliding his hands under his shirt spreading his fingers out on the warm pink flesh. He pouted lightly when he felt the prince's fingers twisting into his hair then untwisting in a pattern that was growing increasingly familiar.

"No one's stopping you from making love to me, only you are~" Gumball replied playfully then lightly tugged on the silky locks of black hair. "Besides, how did we go from my Braxton Hicks contractions to lovemaking?"

"Since I wanted too?" Marshall replied in the same questioningly playfully tone as he squeezed the prince. "Besides, I don't want ot turn your pseudo womb into an X Rated bouncy house! That kid in there is fully developed or close to it now, right? I feel uncomfortable -shocking I know- just doing it while you're pregnant."

"Wow, Marshall Lee the Vampire King who coerced Prince B. Gumball of the Candy Kingdom to have wild kinky sex on the beach is uncomfortable with making love with this pregnant fiancee? Scandalous!" Gumball exclaimed laughing when Marshall growled lowly into his neck and the prince huffed him tighter.

"I swear to Glob, Gumball if oyu don't give that wise cracking mouth of yours a rest!" The vampire playfully threatened nipping the prince's throat with a soft growl. The pink prince laughed happily clinging to him and the baby kicked happily. "There's room for only one wise cracking mouth in this relationship~"

"Hmmm why don't you just shut me up?" Gumball asked playfully when he was flipped onto his back and Marshall hovering above the pink prince smirking as he carefully, barely, put any pressure on the bump but leaned down pressing their lips together. The pink haired male was rather happy with this, missing the full weight of an others body on his but when he twisted his fingers in Marshall's hair and his daughter kicked in response he was filled with a warm glowing happiness.

The vampire pulled away after a moment and kissed the tip of the pink prince's nose. "Be prepared for when the little monster comes out~ I'm going to make love to you in such a way that you won't even remember how our lovemaking once was~"

"Is that a promise or a threat?" The pink prince asked looking up at the black haired male, his scarlet irises glowing rather happily. "Because if that's a threat I'll need to get my wits about me for the next two months, now won't I?"

"Yes. Yes you will~" Marshall replied when he leaned down for another kiss and watched Gumball flinch only to press a hand to his fiancee's large stomach. "Another one?"

"Yeah." He replied flinching then sighed when it was done in the same instant and rested in the mattress. "Want to continue this another time? I kinda feel like sleeping before the insomnia kicks in or the baby begins kicking too much. I have the feeling she likes punching me more than anything now a days."

That pulled a laugh out of the vampire and he kissed Gumball's forehead happily and softly. "Don't worry, my dear. I have a feeling that soon enough you'll have your baby, even if it isn't in the ninth month, it'll be soon. Then we'll _really_ rock being the best Daddies, okay?"

Gumball smiled then, widely, eager to get the next two months over with and cuddled into Marshall, who turned the lights off. "Yeah, we'll really rock it. I'm sure of it!"


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**_Gumball is thirty four weeks pregnant, which is eight months!_**

 ** _Edit: Also, I'm gonna post the next five chapters now so it can be complete!_**

* * *

Weeks were filled, crazily, with plans, plans, plans and yes, more plans. Gumball was becoming so sick and tired of all the plans for the coronation and the wedding but knew it'd be worth it. He was only crabby due to his his belly. It was huge now, it seemed, making him wonder if it was going to get any bigger and the Braxton Hicks contractions he once experienced five weeks ago were consistent most days, he felt nothing but discomfort because of his large belly and he had that stupid shortness of breath which got worse should the baby manage to somehow kick his lungs. He had itchy skin, fatigue but also trouble sleeping, hot flashes and the embarrassing urinary incontinence. Which, as he'd explained before, was the literal lack of voluntary control of when he urinated. When that didn't get through to anyone he basically just shouted he couldn't control when he peed in his sleep and stormed off.

That's where he was now, blushing hotly while waiting for the shower to get hot. He'd wet himself, just as a Braxton Hicks contraction hit him and Fionna, Marshall and Flame King all thought he had gone into labor when the wetness spread down his pant legs soaking the light color to a deep blue. He felt his cheeks throbbing hotly with his blush still, the baby kicking him insistently and he scowled. This little monster, she sat on his bladder constantly and as much as he seriously adored her and loved his daughter desperately, he wanted her to get out already.

He stuck his hand under the water, through the curtain then carefully stepped under the water and sighed at the hot water that soothed his tense muscles in his neck and back. He moved his hands over his hair, moving the strands away from his face when he heard the bathroom door opening and sighed out huffily. He knew exactly who it was and why he was here, though he was irritated with him, and stuck his head out of the shower curtain scowling at his fiancee who smiled almost sheepishly, hands flat palms facing Gumball.

"I come in peace, baby." He said with the sheepish smile in place making the prince squint in response to this. He had a feeling like there something up. "I'm sorry I laughed when you peed yourself, Bubba. I feel bad now and I promise next time it happens I won't be laughing."

"I don't care." He replied in a flat tone before going behind the curtain again ultimately dismissing the vampire. He picked up the shampoo scrubbing his hair, the hot water seeming to help ease the itching of his skin and he sighed tilting his head back letting the soap run down his back as he rinsed it out only to hear the curtain swish open and Marshall to step in behind him making him jump "Marshall!"

"What?" The other replied, the soap finally being washed out of his hair, and Gumball turned quick as he could to glare at Marshall who stood behind him. Gloriously naked. When was the last time they'd been naked at the same time? Back when he wasn't even showing, that's how long ago. "I want to take a shower with you! I needed to take one as well so how bout that? Conserving water and all that good shit."

"Of course that's always your excuse." He sighed out rolling his eyes when Marshall pressed the back of his fingers against his cheek and he closed his eyes in response. He wasn't truly irritated anymore but the irritation still fluttered through him stupidly, with those stupid mood swings. It didn't take a lot to get him irritated or angry anymore, just the simple way someone could put a cup down pissed him off.

"My sweet Candy Prince!" Marshall sighed stepping closer, his hair hanging in wet strands that dripped water and he curled his arms around Gumball. The prince couldn't help but think his words almost sounded like a goodbye, like some tragedy had just taken place, and he felt his irritation melting away.

"What's wrong?" Gumball mumbled softly when he felt fingers moving through his hair and he looked at the vampire who smiled softly. He felt hands framing his stomach then and Marshall bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of his large stomach. "Marsh?"

"Nothing, baby. I love you." Marshall replied in an almost marveling tone and he then stroked Gumball's stomach like he was stroking Mortuus or Schwabelle. "You know, I'm completely head over heels for you, baby."

"I know, darling." Gumball sighed out then jerked with a blush when Marshall looked up with a wide grin. The prince picked up the conditioner, using that as an opportunity to tilt his face up when a bark of a laugh spilled out of Marshall's mouth and his face burned. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Did you just call me 'darling'?" Marshall asked rather jokingly when he stood straight and Gumball continued to wash his hair then rinsed the conditioner out of his hair and was forced to make eye contact with the vampire when he straightened his head.

"It-It just slipped out!" He mumbled with his cheeks burning when the other leaned forward kissing his cheek happily. He looked at Marshall who smiled then, brightly and then kissed his cheek again before setting to work on washing his own black locks of hair.

"It's sweet~" He replied making Gumball, somehow, blush further as he looked at the vampire. "I call you baby and you call me darling~ We're becoming a married couple already, Bubs!"  
Gumball blinked a few times as he picked up the body wash and laughed then. "That we are, Marshall Lee." He replied cleaning his arms, around the itchy skin of his belly, underneath to his private areas and then handed Marshall the sponge he used. "Help me?"

"Of course, baby~" Marshall laughed gently but sweetly taking the sponge and the pink prince turned then letting Marshall clean his legs, starting at the legs. Gumball let out a little squeak when Marshall took his sweet time by his knees, moving up to his thighs making the prince blush fiercely and his breath hitch gently when the sponge swept up his inner thighs and he shivered.

"You sure are taking your sweet time." Gumball noted taking a deep breath, his legs spreading just a bit when Marshall nudged them open a little more to get to the top of his inner thighs and then swiped around the front, side and worked his way down the back of his thighs.

"Of course I am!" Marshall chuckled looking up at the prince before standing up and scrubbing his back softly. "It's been forever since we have both been naked together and forever since I've gotten to touch you while we were both naked."

"Nothings stopping you, Marsh~" Gumball playfully replied when the vampire scowled so playfully in response he nearly broke down laughing. He then opened the curtain, after the soap had all slid down his body and swirled to the drain and stepped out carefully. "Have fun~"

Marshall blinked a few times, his hair dripping and the soapy sponge still clutched tight in his hand when he smirked. "I'll be in to help you get dressed, since you always have such a hard time with it~"

Gumball then felt his breath hitch in hope and he wrapped the robe he always wore around him, the fabric flinging to his wet skin and his hair, swept from his face, dripped water onto the robe making darker shades of the soft red color. "I'll see you in there then~"

* * *

"That wasn't even a touch of how wild I can be~" Marshall purred in between pants when he moved his hands through his hair and he laughed. "I guess that shower and all that soapy washing was completely useless, huh?"

Gumball laughed breathlessly, nuzzling his sweaty cheek to Marshall's equally sweaty chest closing his eyes. "How do those bites feel? I'll have to disinfect them when we get up out of bed."

"Nah, they'll be fine~ I know where your mouth has been anyhow~" Marshall replied kissing Gumball's hair smirking when he felt the heat radiate off Gumball's cheeks from the intensity of his blush. "Come on, I'll hose you down like a horse~" He sat up making the prince slid off and whine but smile up at the vampire.

"Alright alright, I don't think we need to wash any hair this time round just a body wash!" Gumball replied sitting up, moving to the edge of their bed then looked at the sheets grimacing with a blush. "We'll have to wash the sheets as well."

"I got it covered, baby~" Marshall sang pulling the used condom off of him, tying it off and dropping it in the little trash bin in the bedroom. He then walked around the bed, grinning widely, as he walked up to Gumball who blushed and he pressed the backs of his fingers against the hot blush. "Take your shower, I'll take care of it~"

"Okay!" Gumball smiled moving his arms up to hug Marshall, who had curled his arms around his waist when he cringed. He whined lowly at that all too familiar squeezing ache in his groin area and he winced when a sharp bolt of pain accompanied it. He felt Marshall lightly rub his upper back and stare at him wide eyed in concern.

"That's the fifth time in two hours, isn't it?" Marshall asked when Gumball looked away blushing still and Marshall frowned lightly. "Baby, you should talk to Fi or call Doctor Prince. We can't be just ignoring them if there's been five in two hours, I don't want a baby to be plopping out on the floor an-" He stopped then looked at Gumball wide eyed. "Wait, how is that baby going to come out of you?"

Gumball sighed pulling from the hug to walk to his adjoining bathroom, rubbing his large stomach while the baby kicked happily in response. "C section, like Fionna did. I have a pseudo womb, yes, but I don't have a birth canal like she does. So if I do, just so happen too, go into labor my water will break like hers did but that's it. I'd be agony and the child would go into distress because I have no natural birth canal to push her out."

"Wow." Marshall replied blinking a few times, his eyes wide. "So C section. Would you have scars after it? Not that I'm so shallow I'd never sleep with you if you had scars or anything! I'm just curious."

"It'll leave some scarring but nothing my making a remedy for won't solve." He replied then smiled at the vampire, who'd followed him to his adjoining bathroom. "Don't worry ,the scarring won't be horrible." He walked - well, waddled into the bathroom to the shower turning it on an moving his hand through his hair, marveling at how soft and fluffy it was compared to Marshall's silky locks of hair. He then turned facing the vampire, managing to hold back a grimace when another Braxton Hicks contraction struck him and he prided himself in keeping his smile in place. "Now, go and clean the bed sheets."

"Aye aye!" Marshall saluted to the prince before pecking his lips softly and then turning on his heel, walking out of the room to yank the bed sheets off. Gumball shut the door halfway and stepped into the shower, shivering under the heat when a new pain hit him making him gasp.

This wasn't the tightening squeeze of the Braxton Hicks he'd grown accustomed too, no this was far far different and worse. He held his breath against it until it dissipated and he pulled in a breath, to calm his pounding heart and the anxiety that nearly crippled him. He made as quick work as he could to clean himself. But it must have been the movements that caused another deep, ugly spear of that new pain to hit him and he gritted his teeth to keep from crying out as he finished cleaning his body when the baby kicked. Hard. Harder than anything he remembered her doing and he groaned lowly. That pain hit him again, with zero mercy in between them just hitting him after two or three minutes each time making his head spin. He turned the water off, right after this pain ended and leaned against the wall, panting lightly shuddering at the cold assaulting his body.

He could hear Marshall humming in the next room and it calmed him when the pain hit yet again and he covered his mouth to muffle the noise. He nearly felt his knees buckle when he looked down, pulling his hand from his mouth, only to wish he hadn't when the sight and the pain speared him making him cry out. Blood! He was bleeding! That can't be good that had to mean something was-

"Marshall!" He screeched holding his stomach against another onslaught of pain. " ** _Marshall!_** " Where was he? Oh no, no no no no, don't tell him Marshall left! He sobbed as each new wave of pain brought another trickle of blood and he tried to keep from sobbing, from freaking out.

"Bubba?" Oh, how beautiful his voice was! Oh, he didn't even _care_ about his stupid nickname as a sob flew from his lips. "Gumball? What's wrong? Are they really that painful or something? Do you need some heating pads and-" He stopped then rushed forward to the bath yanking the curtain open only for his eyes to widen.

"Marshall!" Gumball sobbed out his name holding his hands out looking up at the vampire gasping in and out like he couldn't get any air into his lungs. "Somethings wrong! Som-Something's super wrong we ne-need to get to Doctor Prince now!"

How could it be that those words, simple words, could be so laced with different shades of pain? Marshall didn't know but what he did know was as he picked up his naked fiancee, the blood dripping onto the floor in perfect circles, that unlike when Fionna went into labor he felt it. The fear, that cold grip on his insides, that Gumball must have felt. He nearly dropped the prince as he ran to the balcony, kicking the door open and clinging to his fiancee who whined or moaned when the pain got too intense and he took off flying with no hesitation.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

It took them at least twenty five minutes to get the Doctor Prince's office. It took ten more to get Gumball into the delivery room and set up and it took five minutes to get the baby out. In total everything seemed surreal and flipped around for a short forty-five minutes for Marshall that, when he found himself in Gumball's recovery room, the prince out cold his large stomach now smaller. It was curious at how it had been so large just forty-five minutes ago and was now just sticking out in a way that made him look like he was three months pregnant, pudgy and small. His phone call to the Flame Kingdom didn't seem real, the King and Queen being out at the moment with the twins on a family outing.

He didn't know where Fionna was, to tell her, and he wasn't sure he could pull himself out of his mental daze long enough. This went by to too fast. He was sitting beside Gumball now staring at his fiancee's sleeping face, searching for some sign of...what he wasn't sure, but he'd been reassured that Gumball would be just fine when he woke up, if not sore for the next couple of weeks due to the C section but Gumball would be in perfect health. As for his daughter he had no clue about her and it just added to his anxiety but he felt a strangely weird, small glow in his chest when he thought about her, his daughter.

He looked up when the door creaked open, Gumball twitching gently in response, and he noticed a bundle in the nurses arms. It brought him deja vu from when Fionna had her twins, when the nurse brought both bundles in at that time, only this time she was walking forward and he let go of Gumball's hand. The first time since he'd entered the recovery room and he held his hand, refusing to let go for so long that when he finally slid away it felt strangely wrong. He walked forward taking the bundle from the nurse, who smiled at him encouraging type of way then walked over to Gumball to check on him.

He'd speak to her about the prince but he was caught up in the baby in his arms and his eyes widened just a touch. He held her securely while the nurse bustled about Gumball, making sure he was okay, checking his IV and his vitals. The baby was completely and utterly perfect, as the nurse assured him, her lungs and her internal organs, along with her body were fully developed and perfect. She said this then left, leaving Marshall alone with the baby and the sleeping prince behind him but it felt like any moment the prince would be waking up asking for the baby.

It felt like, to Marshall, there was a Before and After the baby. A world where he'd still been the boyfriend then the fiancee, the expectant father htat joked with his pregnant lover and then there was the world after, when the baby made such an impatient appearance and was placed in his arms. And she was perfect, beautiful and perfect and healthy, his Princess. There was a low groan from behind pulling him from marveling at the baby in his arms to look up and over his shoulder at his fiancee only to beam when those violet eyes started to open groggily, slowly.

"Marshall?" He murmured groggily, thickly, when he shifted only to whimper. "Marsh?" He lifted a hand up carefully to rub his eyes which were strangely heavy. He tried sitting up to look and squint for the vampire when he felt a hand on his hair urging him to lay back.

"I'm right here, Bubs." Marshall assured him, holding the infant one armed for just a second before pulling his hand from the prince's hair and chuckling gently. "Such a rude, impatient child she is to suddenly demand birthing."

Gumball almost forgot who he was talking about, the vampire smiling so fondly it was shocking. "She's okay?" He asked sitting up and failing, only for Marshall to play with the bed until it sat the Prince up. "She's healthy?"

"Ten toes and ten fingers~" Marshall replied smiling then when his phone chirped. "Ah, I guess that's Fionna asking why I was spam calling her a little while ago." Why it was suddenly so easy joke and smile now, he had no idea. But he then shifted the baby and Gumball's eyes latched onto her. "Want to hold her?"

"I don't know if my arms are strong enough," Gumball replied tiredly but gratefully he was sitting up. Yet it was true, with the pain killers flowing in his blood stream his arms felt heavy and there was the fact that there was an IV attached to him that was pinching lightly when he moved his arm. "Bring her close though, I want to see what she looks like."

"Well she looks like a potato." Marshall replied in a playful deadpan voice then smiled gestured with his head. "Scoot just a bit." Gumball did so rather happily just a bit and Marshall sat with one leg on the bed, the other off and shifted the baby to rest carefully on his thigh and Gumball's, his hand cupping the back of her head gently keeping it steady.

Gumball took one look at the baby and gasped with delight, tears gushing down his cheeks. "Oh! Oh she's perfect!" Gumball got out in a thick voice, the reaction Marshall was sure he would've had himself had the prince not woken and the mood shifted to a slight lighter one. "She's lovely! Beautiful! Utterly perfect!"

The baby in question, managed to get her eyes open and winced at the light much like the twins had when they'd been born. The baby had a rather thick cap of hair on her head, the color identical to Gumball's making it rather startling, like a bolt of pink on her; her skin was oyster pink shade wise, the pale mixing perfectly with the gray undertones she had that it looked impossibly mismatched. But her eyes were what got to Gumball over all of his daughter's appearance; she didn't have violet eyes, like what the vampire had honestly wished for, nor did she have the blue irises of newborns, but was a startling scarlet. On her father it was described as ghoulish but they never were, not to Gumball, and on his daughter they oddly fit. Better than any coloring she could have had if he had to say so.

"Being born a whole month early, and in such a bloody way, she's going to be nothing but trouble, Bubs~" Marshall sang reaching down stroking the baby's silken cheek, marveling at how all babies seemed to have such silky skin and downy soft hair like the twins did. "Also, should we change her name while she's here or should we keep it the same when they bring in the birth certificate for us to sign?"

"Hmmm..." He stared down at the baby, stroking her other cheek softly and thinking. She blinked slowly, tiredly almost, like SHE had done all the work since being born and it made Gumball want to laugh. "Okay. Let's take the Cece thing out."

"So, it'll be Lacey Akina Lee instead?" Marshall questioned tilting his head when the baby's eyes flicked around like she was trying to see something. She was adorable, perfect and sweet already but Marshall had a feeling that she'd take after him in the personality aspects. It made him smile when he let his fingers trail up to stroke the down soft cap of hair on her head.

"Yup." Gumball then grinned widely, tiredly, and sighed. "She truly is your daughter, impatient." Marshall laughed at this when Gumball then moved his hand over Marshall's to cup her head, the vampire getting the idea, moved his hand carefully away and watched Gumball pick the baby up.

"Let me go and call Fi, tell her that she's officially Auntie Fi~" Marshall pulled his phone out walking to the rooms door, pulling it open and letting it shut behind him as he left. Gumball was then left alone with his daughter, violet irises meeting wide scarlet's and it made him smile because even if his daughter couldn't very well see right yet or at least not good enough, it felt like she was meeting his gaze.

"Hello there, baby girl~" Gumball cooed at her making her eyes widen like she was struck with awe or surprise. It made him laugh softly when he lifted the baby up and tilted his head down to nuzzle her tiny head, carefully and inhaling the sweet scent that clung to her.

Almost like she'd been dipped in sugar but spray with something floral. He didn't need Marshall's vampire senses to smell it and yet she smelled _good_. She smelled like he imagined she would and she also had that strange, new baby smell of baby powder and soap. She fit into his arms, like they'd been made just to hold the small infant perfectly, like he was holding a small piece of his body against his chest and she stared in awe. He kissed her forehead softly, inhaling her sweet scent over and over, loving how warm she was in his arms like a precious, warm, sweet smelling token in his arms. He honestly didn't notice Marshall walking in or the door opening, then shutting, but he looked up when he felt lips on his head and he looked up to see Marshall smiling.

"How you feeling, Daddy?" He asked softly making the pink prince chuckle softly then kiss his cheek happily. "She smells sweet, right? Like sugar and floral." Gumball smiled, honestly loving how Marshall's gaze lingered intensely on the baby, his hand reaching out to stroke her down cap of hair.

"Yeah, she does. She's perfect though, I can't believe it honestly. It's like I'm in nothing but shock right now but she's real and she here, all be it a whole month sooner rather than later." Gumball replied then smiled at Marshall. "How are oyu feeling now?"

Marshall blinked, looking up from the baby to Gumball's rather smirking face. "What do you mean?" He asked tilting his head just a bit, staring at his fiancee who smirked wider, that smirk new and strange on the prince's face. He didn't understand, at first, why the prince was so smirk-y and so full of it it seemed.

"Well, you're a father now! How does it feel? How do you feel about that?" Gumball asked with that same wide smirk, his violet eyes dancing when the baby did the cutest thing. She sneezed. It was cute, but didn't distract Gumball too much but noted to pay closer attention when it happened again.

Marshall blinked, once, twice. Paused. Then he looked at the baby and gasped like he'd been underwater and just crashed through the surface getting a gulp of air for the first time. He then moved his hands through his hair and blinked then made a little wailing noise. Gumball started laughing so hard he snorted, holding the baby still while snorting with laughter when the door open to reveal Fionna, the eight month old twins, and Flame King when she blinked.

"Should we come back some other time?" She asked feeling her lips twitch into a grin with the innocent question. So innocent a question, but it made Gumball laugh harder snorting crazily until Marshall followed him down into laughter, the crazy laughter making the baby in his arms look up and her lips pulled into a tiny baby smile in response to her parents wild laughter.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

It was a shrill, almost desperate wailing that yanked Marshall awake, groaning while Gumball slept on, out so cold there was no way he could wake up in response to the loud wailing. The vampire pushed himself up, wobbling lightly on his feet from the fatigue yawning loudly while the wailing kicked up in intensity while Marshall trudged across the room, unable to really pick his feet up. When he got to the door he shoved them open, stumbling out into the hallway to the room right next to his and Gumball's. He yawned once more reaching out grabbing the door knob, twisting and pushing it open for the wailing to get what he thought to be ten times louder. He flicked the light on smiling softly before walking across the room to the pale purple crib looking down only to have watery scarlet irises up meeting his and whimpering.

"What's the matter, princess?" Marshall cooed at the baby who wailed in impatience for her father to pick her up. "Is your nappy wet? Huh?" He picked up the baby nuzzling her but she refused to be consoled when he sighed walking to the changing station. "Darling, Lacey~ My baby girl~So impatient and so so cranky~"

Lacey seemed to be soothed by her father's singing when he placed her on the changing table singing lightly still, soft nonsense that soothed her ever so happily. He undid her diaper, folding it up as he'd learned too and now quite the expert at it a month later, he hummed while he wiped her clean with a wipe, grabbed a new diaper and lifted her little legs up carefully and slid the new diaper beneath her and folded up covering her privates. He grabbed the Velcro strips from the back and pulling them snugly in place and she looked up at him, sucking on her fingers cutely.

"You're not going to go back to sleep, are you?" He asked looking at her and, seeing as she barely looked tired now that she wasn't crying, She continued sucking on her fingers and he patted her chubby belly and smiled. "And I know you're not hungry. How bout you and Papa go watch some TV though I doubt you'll even know what's going on~"

She made a tiny noise when he smiled brightly at her, walking out of the nursery. The nursery was truly amazing, the walls a deep violet, the rug black and soft, there was a bag of toys received during the baby shower months prior, her closet was just like Kaitlynn and Asher's, probably just as big too. She had a white and pink dresser with black knobs that were filled to the brim with baby clothes all so cute it was like a fashion show first thing in the morning, not that Lacey minded at all.

"You do know, it's Daddy and Papa's wedding day~ You should be sleeping!" He carefully tickled her making her flinch but her eyes were happy anyhow for a one month old. She rested happily in the crook of his arm and he smiled at her in response when he entered the rec room when he caught sight of the time. They were having the wedding this afternoon, just before dinner, so they could get both large events done and have dinner right afterwards. "You should be sleeping~"

Lacey just stared up with her large scarlet irises, too awake for noontime. Like her father she was nocturnal, sleeping in the day and active at night, amazingly so, just like she was when Gumball was still pregnant with her. He smiled when he sat on the couch, before shifting to lay back with Lacey coming forward carefully on her belly, laying out on his chest while he turned the TV on. Fionna would be coming over soon enough, anyhow, but Gumball had been so tired after last night that he wondered if the prince would even wake up. He nuzzled Lacey, who continued sucking her fingers but curled her tiny fingers of her left hand into Marshall's shirt tightly.

He could sleep, he knew that, but it was irresponsible unless he was in a much safer position to do so. He laid on his back, carefully, and yawned slightly tucking a hand behind his head turning on one of those horribly bad reality TV shows Gumball enjoyed. He closed his eyes listening while Lacey clung to him tightly and the darkness of the room was too nice and too comforting. He hadn't been aware he was drifting off when the front door, seven floors down, opened and slammed with Fionna shouting for Gumball. He sighed then sat up, Lacey making a little grumbling noise in discontent.

He chuckled standing up, Lacey still laying on his chest, and he cradled her butt carefully and then kissed the top of her soft head. "Looks like relaxing is done with~ Auntie Fi is here~"

* * *

"Ohhh my Glob it fits perfectly!" Fionna exclaimed covering her heart, sighing like she was avoiding some kind of catastrophic situation. Gumball blushed looking at himself in the mirror, feeling his cheeks burn again when he caught sight of his blushing face reflecting back at him in the mirror.

"Thank you for all this, Fionna." He softly replied looking at himself still trying to find a flaw to keep him longer in the room, his heart pounding quickly, but he found none. In just ten minutes time he'd be walking down that aisle to Marshall, then to stay while he ascended to the Crown and go from Prince to King. He was a wreck.

"It's gonna be alright, PG! I gotta go get ready, hold on until I get back?" Fionna asked tilting her head, her long blonde hair pulled back in a bun bobbed and made him smile. "I gotta pop in and check on Marsh first, as well. Just count to ten, deep breathes, and I'll be back in three minute's, four being the longest. I'll be back before walk down that aisle, I promise!"

And with that she was gone and Gumball rubbed his fingers over the tie. He was wearing a deep purple tuxedo, as white and black seemed like too much against his skin and coloring, so they went with deep purple with a dark gray dress sure underneath and a white tie. The whole thing was perfect, highlighting his violet irises making them appear bright than they truly were and he held his breath. Right now, he was Prince B. Gumball, engaged to Marshall Lee the Vampire King and mother to Princess Lacey Akina Lee. When he walked down that aisle, said his vows, he'd be King B. Gumball Lee, ruler of the Candy Kingdom.

He struggled with his breathes, to keep them even, when the door opened wide to reveal Fionna who smiled. "Oh, wow. You look beautiful, Fionna." He marveled instead of focusing on his anxiety, even if his heart threatened to pound out of his chest.

"Thanks but we all know who the real beauty King here is~" She playfully replied walking in moving her fingers through Gumball's hair, smoothing it to the side, a majority of his bangs on the left side of his face. Fionna, keeping a theme, wore a strapless plum dress that danced just below her knees when she walked and her long blonde hair was brushed so smooth it seemed to shine and fall down to the small of her back in golden locks. She'd brushed on some eyeliner and light purple eye shadow, making her blue eyes pop against all the purple on her even if it was like two items.

"I can't believe this is seriously happening." Gumball replied taking a deep breath, trying to calm the anxiety beating at his chest, his face still hot. "I thought I'd be more put together than this. I didn't think I'd be so scared and anxious!"

"It's fine, Bubs! How do you think I was when I married Phillip?" Fionna replied looking at her friend then reached out taking his hands and squeezing them softly. "You'll be okay and besides, it's Marshall waiting for you out there! He'll make sure you're okay from now on and then you'll hubbies~"

"Uh-huh." He mumbled then took a deep breath and clung to her hands squeezing them back softly. "Let's get out there and get this over with." Fionna lightly laughed holding her arm our as the exited the room, him clinging to her.

"It'll be done with in a matter of minutes, trust me, PG!" Fionna replied as they walked down the familiar second floor hallway and she squeezed his arm. "Now, here's your bouquet." She handed him a mish mosh of pin and black roses smiling. "And count to ten after I go down and follow. Okay?"

Gumball pulled in a long, deep breath through his nose holding the bouquet like it was a life preserver and he nodded. "Okay." He replied then smiled softly. "I'll see you up there, right?"  
She nodded eagerly, smiling brightly. "Yup! I'll see you in literally five seconds!" She replied when a soft music change started and she patted his shoulder. "Da da da duhn~" She sang in time with the piano change then winked. "See you soon!"

She turned on her heel, walking down the stairs to that hallway, walking rather quickly leaving the prince behind, wide eyed. He wanted nothing more than to be holding Lacey who was quickly becoming his little token of calm, strangely, but she kept him even tempered. He counted to ten, taking deep breathes then walked down the hall at a normal pace, his heart thumping hard against his chest. He got down to the floor below, swallowing even if his throat and mouth were dry but he waled until he came to open doors where the music was spilling out softly, the edges of a white sort of carpet of the aisle and he took a deep breath.

He squeezed the bouquet only to step onto the white carpet only to feel his cheeks burn anew at the soft murmurs in the room and the sound of many standing up. He walked forward when the music changed once again to the bridal march and he pulled his glued eyes from the floor to look up and caught on everything. It was all white, violets, blacks and some pale blues, of flowers and ribbons decorating most of everything, the pews of seats for the kingdom in his soon to be throne room, the whole placed looked new. He caught sight of Fionna, smiling at him excitedly from his side of the altar and then looked to the right of it. Marshall grinned at him in such a way that, had he been hesitating, he felt like sprinting down the aisle to his King and get this over with.

Marshall was dressed in a tuxedo as well only his was the traditional color of black on white, his hair neat for once and appeared styled, with certain locks of bangs hanging on his forehead. Marshall grinned widely when Gumball noticed Flame King to the side of the vampire, holding the twins on his hips who were dressed adorably, Kaitlynn trying to reach for a flower was dressed in a pale lilac dress and Asher was in a black tiny tuxedo as well. He smiled at this when he looked over at Fionna again, his body moving instinctively down the aisle in time to the music, to see Lacey resting in her arms.

His daughter was dressed in a pale magenta colored dress, just as floofy as Kaitlynn's, his daughter looking around at all the colors in the room. He smiled to himself while he walked when he looked to Marshall and realized his was more than half way there and didn't panic once. He took a deep breath, clinging to the bouquet again as he approached, just thirty steps from his King, the vampire grinning wider with each step if that were possible. It seemed like forever but soon he was facing Marshall who was grinning happily.

Gumball faintly heard the ordained minister, Cake, talking and it was when Fionna nudged him that he jerked out of it with heat searing his cheeks when he spoke. "I do."

Marshall all but beamed at the prince, a soft flush in his cheeks when he spoke a few moments after.."I do~"

It seemed like, for the wedding, that the trading of vows was very quick and rushed but melted perfectly into the coronation. That was also, very quick and rushed for when he found himself standing before the Kingdom and swearing to do the best he can for the kingdom and after that it just melted into the reception of his wedding. The ballroom looked beautiful, decorated in pink and violet lights around the room all twinkling like stars in dimly lit room and the table were decorated white table clothes with the edges trimmed in black ribbons or violet or pink ribbons and many were dancing already when Gumball jerked at the soft hand grabbing his and Marshall's scarlet irises winking at him.

"Want to dance, my King?" He asked softly looking at the prince who blinked a few times then smiled softly and nodded. Marshall then wrapped one arm around him and took his hand in the other only to spin out onto the dance floor. He laughed gently at the bewildered look on the pink male's face.

"Well, that's quite the spin you got there, huh?" Gumball asked raising a brow, being whisked into the dance floor further, he smiled widely at the vampire who laughed gently again. It was the distraction Gumball needed, as eyes were always on him and it was so skin crawling he almost couldn't take it for the longest time since the ceremony started.

"Thank you thank you~" Marshall replied grinning like a bad little boy. "I'll dance with Flame King, weird as that'll be, and you with Fionna after this you know~" He smiled at the flush in his husband's cheeks and kissed his forehead.

"I see~" Gumball replied back just as playfully then squeezed his hand. "Where are we going after this? Like, the honeymoon?"

"I got a place, baby~ Right now I just wanna slow dance with ya~" Marshall sang the last part of his sentence, smiling wide making Gumball smile with him. And true to his words he was switch to Fionna, which was easier, the ring glittering on his ring finger distracting him at times. He did dance with many other people as well, person after person, coloring after coloring was nearly maddening.

"Hey, it's time for you to go!" Fionna's words cut through his dazed hiding spot, the one in the corner of the room he'd fled too to keep from interacting which was cowardly but he just needed a break. He felt her grab his hand, dragging hi out of the ball room down the hallway. "I gotta change you before you go~!"

"Alright alright! Just slow down a bit!" Gumball protested though he was the taller of the two and the strongest, he let himself be dragged by the human girl and sighed to himself. He let her drag him all the way back to the first floor living room stripping him down. "Hey!"

"No time~" She sang through him a black pair of jeans, a green shirt and a black blazer with black sneakers. What was with all the black? She plucked his crown off his head easily enough and pointed to the clothes. "Change! I gotta get the twins in the car and then we gotta get Lacey's car seat." Gumball looked surprised, must have, for Fionna laughed. "You're not taking Lacey on your honeymoon!"

"But I've only had her for a month!" Gumball protested when Fionna covered his mouth with her hand. He stared down at her only to scowl when she winked almost conspiratorial and then smiled widely, her humor something he wasn't truly understanding just yet.

"Trust me, PG, when you go on your honeymoon you'll truly thank me for not letting you take Lacey~" She replied then grinned and wiggled her fingers. "Now get dressed or I'll dress you myself!"

Such evil words, almost horrifying, to let a human girl dress him that he swore he dressed ten times faster. Just where was Marshall taking him that he couldn't bring Lacey with them? He was curious but as he dressed he had the feeling he just might know where the hell they were going and he felt a low shiver run through him. Oh Glob, let him be right!


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**_So, basically, this chapter is going to be nothin' but sex! If you do not like the yaoi, boy on boy, sex type of thing just wait for the next two chapters! Those of you who DO enjoy that, well, enjoy!_**

* * *

"How was it I knew you'd be bringing me here?" Gumball asked raising a brow, his eyes amused however when Marshall looked at him. He took his hand, his duffel bag lightly banging against his thigh and he grinned like a bad little boy.

"What? My place isn't awesome? My husband wounds me so!" Marshall declared dramatically, slapping a free hand to his chest, grinning still when he walked down the cave floor to his house which indeed had soft lights on. "Schwabelle and Mortuus miss us anyhow. I think they'll enjoy the hell out of your place, if you let them over."

"Well seeing as I'm King now, I'll have to stay there but we can make this like our weekend getaways. But Schwabelle and Mortuus are more than welcome there." Gumball replied while they walked, swinging their locked hands together, his ring still managing to wink up at him happily. He squeezed his hand gently, loving the solid warmth of his hand, when he squealed only to laugh when Marshall swooped to pick him up in a cradled hold. "Really?"

"Threshold~" Marshall said plainly in response to the breathless humor Gumball had and felt fingers twist into his shirt holding on tightly. He grinned widely at this while he walked down to the house and climbed up the steps. "They're kind of my duty, as husband~"

"Of course~" Gumball mumbled good natured, his cheeks beginning to grow hot and his heart was not beating fast, not yet, but solid hard thumps that made his stomach squeezed like he was falling in the air. He managed to keep in his breath even when he reached out opening the door which was thankfully unlocked and swung open to allow them entrance. He couldn't help the hitch in his breath then when the duffel bag dropped, loud in the dark house, and the door was kicked shut lightly.

"You ready for the best honeymoon ever? It'll probably be the only time in the next eighteen years with her." Marshall's voice was even loud in the dark house, Gumball clinging to his shirt tightly when he walked to the ladder, drifting upwards to his bedroom. He grinned at the hitch in Gumball's breath again and set the pink King down, his body quivering lightly in response to the silence.

"Marshall, how long will we be here?" He asked in a mumble staring at the bed like it was the only thing that mattered and he stepped forward on his quivering legs. He felt lips against the back of his neck, sliding forward to the space between his shoulder and neck softly, more like a flutter than an actual kiss.

"For the weekend at least. I know you hate the thought of not being home with Lacey so we'll be here for the weened." Marshall replied with a smile on his lips and nipped the shell of Gumball's ear playfully. "I have a baby room being set up for her too, so we can come here without worrying about her after this."

"And for now at least it's just us?" Gumball hated how his voice was that cliche breathless porn star quality of it. He felt his heart hammering hard against his chest when an arm snaked around his waist, sliding his shirt up to press a palm flat against his stomach.

"Just us." Marshall echoed in affirmative, kissing his neck when he slid his hand from under Gumball's shirt to his blazer tugging it off. "Let's have fun tonight, go really wild~ Just like I promised~"

Gumball couldn't help but smile at his words, turning to look up at Marshall when he reached out grabbing Marshall's shirt and pulling him down, kissing him roughly. It took Marshall by surprise but he growled lowly for a moment before returning the rough kiss in favor of intensity, digging his fingers into Gumball's hips. He walked forward, obviously making Gumball walk backwards, and pulled back for a brief moment to pull his shirt up and over his head, the green fabric being tossed away and Gumball pulled Marshall's own dark shirt up and off. He resumed to kissing Marshall, roughly pulling his lips back to his actually hurting his teeth, but kissed him in that almost frantic, rough way. Like there was no time left.

Marshall walked forward the last two steps, pushing Gumball onto the bed and climbing on top of him, smirking wildly at the pink haired male, who's cheeks had flushed a dark red. He whined arching his hips up when Marshall rolled his hips down, continuing the rolling movement of his hips and he leaned down licking on of his nipples. He bit the bud softly, nipping it while rolling his hips before moving his hands down to unbutton Gumball's pants, his fingers fumbling once before getting the button undone, the zipper unzipped and standing to yank those black jeans off of him. He felt like the other ale had lit him on fire, his skin was burning and his groin ached, the fire was insatiable and refused to be doused.

He didn't say anything cliche like 'oh you make me so hot, baby' or anything of the sort when he pushed his own pants down, kicking them off then flopping onto his back and yanking Gumball on top of him. He leaned up attacking his skin with sucks and bites, nipping and marking his way across his chest and even his arm, his erection standing rather proudly, no in between of slowly getting aroused, oh no, he was ready and aching to go. Gumball was unfortunately, frustratingly, wearing boxers that Fionna handed him and his erection strained almost painfully against the fabric until Marshall yanked them down.

He heard an audible rip and he gasped when his boxers were thrown to the side, torn. He opened his mouth to scold his husband -twitching in surprise at how easily he could call Marshall his husband already- only to find his mouth now preoccupied with kisses. He rubbed his hips down against his erection, sliding his along with Marshall's making the vampire growl loudly this time, reaching a hand down and pulling him closer, stroking their erections together. Gumball moaned pitifully, bucking into his hand when he pulled from the kiss his cheeks hot and his head was spinning but Marshall kissed his neck, proceeding to mark up what he already hadn't marked.

Gumball let out a low moan, both in pleasure and in a bit of distress when he thought of how his flesh would look afterwards. Yet excitement pulsed through him, faster than blood could he bet, and he bit his lip when he felt fingers circling around his entrance and pushing in, despite there being no lube and it was slightly uncomfortable. Marshall pushed in a second finger, biting around his nipple softly, nothing that broke the skin but would leave a bruise later on. Marshall looked up at his whines and noted the uncomfortable expression that only grew when he scissored his fingers gently a few times and pulled them out, kissing Gumball softly for a few minutes before pulling away then looking to the side table sighing but smiling softly.

"Sorry, Bubs." He softly said stroking his cheek with the thumb of his right hand, the left still down between their hips, lingering and stroking after the stretching. "I just can't wait, it's been a long ass eight months as you know~"

"Glob, yes I flipping do!" Gumball moaned in response, his hips bucking when Marshall smirked reaching forward, into the side table drawer pulling it open pulling the black box and the bottle out. He moved his hand away making Gumball groan in annoyance and Marshall chuckled but felt a soft shiver run through him, all be it it wasn't physical, but shivered nonetheless.

It gave him a boost, almost, in his arousal that Gumball was just as eager and willing as he was. He tore open the square packet eagerly, rolling the condom on and a some lube, rubbing it over and Gumball stretched his hands up around Marshall and delved them deep into his black hair. He pulled him into a kiss that was just as hot, just as rough, just as eager as the first one when they first came up only moments before and he twisted his fingers deeper into his hair. A fire of arousal blazed under his skin, like someone just soaked him in gasoline and set him aflame, stealing the air from him so he couldn't breath and all there was was Marshall, Marshall, Marshall.

He only realized faintly the chanting of Marshall's name was leaving his lips in encouraging murmurs and cooes to him, clinging to him. He blinked gasping when his legs were pushed up and spread apart, his knees dangerously close to his shoulders and before he could process it he cried out loudly. More like a wail to his ears when Marshall slammed forward burying his erection in the willing male's body and he could only slid his fingers from his hair to the sheets only to cling tightly to them, clinging to them desperately, like it would keep him there. He hadn't realized he'd shut his eyes so tightly that when he opened them he nearly lost it, when Marshall's blazing heat filled scarlet eyes met his and he made that same crying-wailing sound when Marshall began thrusting forward.

His legs jerked, his toes curling in pleasure, and he reached out twisting his fingers in his hair pulling him in for a rough kiss, his teeth aching when they banged together but he loved it. He could only last a five second rough kiss before his head flew back crying out, moaning desperately clinging to his black hair and body with the rough almost painful thrusts. His body jerked upwards, repeatedly, and he swore he heard the bed frame doing the cheesy movie cliche of slamming against the wall loudly and repeatedly. He could hear the bed springs which were normally silent screeched loudly underneath him and bounced in response and he bit his lip against loud moans that still somehow got out.

He looked up at Marshall, panting loudly and moaning uncontrollably, to shudder gasping thickly. Marshall's irises, his sclera were bright scarlet and his mouth hung open with soft growls and groans, husky breathes escaping him. Gumball whined loudly when his prostate was slamming into, his sounds coming easier and more ecstatic as he then bowed his back arching his chest up, curling his arms around Marshall tightly. The vampire growled low in his throat, slamming his hips forward making Gumball gasp ecstatically, decorating the left side of Gumball's throat in dark blue hickeys, scrapping his teeth but refusing to let his fangs sink below the pink pigmented skin.

"Marshall!" Gumball whined out his husband's name, his hips moving in time with him and his toes curled then uncurled quickly and rapidly. His body jerked upwards and his fingers tugged on his hair. "I'm-"

"It's fine, baby~" He got the words out in a husky voice struggling to keep it from being the guttural growl it nearly was. He slammed his hips forward, hard and rough making Gumball's body slide forward with each thrust and he dug his fingers into his thighs which he held onto while thrusting. He felt his stomach clenching up tightly threatening to snap, he growled loudly in response and he clung to his hips.

"Marshall!" Gumball cried out curling legs so his knees lightly dug into his back and he gasped. "Mine! Mine! Mine! All mine!"

Marshall felt shudders wracking down his spine and he smirked widely, his sharp fangs flashing as he slammed his hips forward. "Yours! Mine! Mine!" He roared loudly in response, his cheeks flushing a soft red when he stiffened. He pounded into Gumball through his orgasm, growling loudly again.

Gumball cried out with his orgasm, tensing only to slump into the bed gasping for breath. Whimpering lightly when Marshall pounded in through his orgasm Gumball laid out sighing in relief as the arousal faded leaving him in a warm afterglow of pleasure and his legs were dropped with Marshall laying out on top of him. He clung to Marshall, who clung back in response for once, pants the loudest thing in the room with the cool air finally affecting their hot sweaty skin. Gumball then smiled, his hips beginning to ache but it was so good at the same time.

When he finally caught his breath he inhaled the musky scent of after-sex on Marshall's already musky scent and smiled rather peacefully. Happily.

"That was pretty wild, baby~" Gumball mocked Marshall sweetly making the vampire laugh lightly."Do I get to look forward to a whole weekend of while lovemaking like that?"

Marshall sat up on his elbows, staring down at Gumball and smirked. His eyes had gone back to normal, his scarlet irises sparkling happily. He then leaned down kissing him roughly, fiercely and passionately, so much so, that when he pulled away Gumball was breathless and he was openly smirking. "Yes you do, baby! So prepare yourself for the greatest, longest weekend of lovemaking in our whole relationship! I guess you could say this relationship is really starting off with a-" He winked laughing already."Bang!"

Gumball rolled his eyes with a fake groan but laughed happily with him twisting his hips slightly making Marshall's breath hitch softly. "That's right, baby~ You better be prepared!" He winked then, his violet irises winking up at him and Marshall did the most surprising thing. He blushed and Gumball laughed gently and let himself be kissed once more, with so much passion his head spun but he was happy, anyhow. Always happy and he knew he'd be the happiest when he was with Marshall, now and in the future.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

"Oh, my baby girl! Daddy missed you, yes he did!" Gumball cooed at Lacey who, just minutes being home from their 'honeymoon' picked up the infant who reached to him whining surprisingly for a one month old. He watched Gumball nuzzle his face against Lacey's who accepted the nuzzling and sighed as she was irritated that they kept her waiting so long but it made Marshall smile and turn that smile to Fionna.

"Thanks for watching her for the weekend and dropping her off here, it's seriously much appreciated!" Marshall thanked the blonde who just waved her hand like it was no big deal and smiled widely. She looked adoringly at Lacey, seriously living up to the Auntie title she'd been given while also remaining an amazing mother. Most women Marshall could think of would crush and crumble under the stressing adoration of three babies but here she was, happily soaking up all the attention from the twins and Lacey.

"She was adorable and well behaved! I freaking love watching her! She's only a month old but I have the feeling you'll be beating the boys off with sticks soon enough, Marsh~" Fionna joked nudging him with her elbow playfully, grinning widely at the vampire who just grinned right back. He had said it before but he didn't have a problem with his daughter dating when she was old enough to do so.

"Psh, the only one beating the boys away with a stick is Bubs there." Marshall replied with a shrug then grinned at the blonde. "If anything I'll have to keep _her_ away from the boys with a stick. A pretty dang long one. She'll be that way, especially if she has an aunt like you~"

"Awwwe, thank you!" Fionna smiled brightly at this compliment while Gumball walked off, cooing to the scarlet eyed baby. She smiled a bit wider. "I wasn't as bad as Gumball in the beginning, was I? Cause that seems so excessively..."

"Excessive?" Marshall offered making her laugh softly at the overuse of the word and she then smiled at him. "Yeah, you were pretty gushy gushy over the twins, especially Kaitlynn. I don't know what it is with baby girls that brings out a strange side of gushing that's completely different over the cooing about baby boys. Is there really such a difference?"

"Not really but as a parent you'll figure that out when you guys have another bun in the oven~" She replied winking when he scoffed at her and she laughed rather loudly. "Trust me, Marsh. Once she starts walking, talking, you'll want another baby to replace that missing void most parents get when their babies all grow up~"

"Don't you worry, you'll only be auntie to one baby." Marshall replied firmly then smiled giving her a half armed hug and she replied to it, wrapping her arm around his waist. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay! I'll call you a little later, after your little monster has gone to bed and mine have as well~" She replied happily and was then brushing past him to the front door, pulling it open and sliding out easily enough. He smiled at the sight of her reaching for her phone already, probably to call Flame King to tell him she was on her way home and that strangely made him smile fondly.

He then turned to move his hand through his hair and go confront his own little monster. He walked in the direction, still being on the first floor thankfully, of the sound of Gumball cooing over their daughter in the living room. He smiled then at the sound, how gushing, how fond he sounded and she had him completely wrapped her tiny fingers completely and totally. He'd be lying if he didn't admit she also had him wrapped around her tiny fingers as well, with her bright scarlet eyes that already held such infectious laughter, he just couldn't help himself with the tiny baby.

So far, since the time of her birth, Lacey had remained in the humanoid form she'd come out as and has yet to shown any sort of bat or vampire, even demonic side to her at all. But then again, she was one month old, so that side could probably take some time to come out of her as she got older. He didn't exactly have a guide or a mother to ask when his own demonic traits came out so he wasn't sure when she'd start behaving like a vampire. That is until he walked into the living room, spotting Gumball's surprised face, did he looked down only to blink himself.

Laying on the floor, Lacey no longer held her humanoid form but was instead an oyster pink, light gray version of herself but as a bat! He blinked, like he was trying to clarifying what he was seeing when the tiny bat wriggled, much like his daughter did, did he feel his jaw drop slightly. Gumball looked up then smiled happily him like there was absolutely nothing wrong when he picked up the tiny bat baby, who fluttered her tiny wings curiously. She rested against Gumball's chest, her scarlet irises looking in Marshall's direction curiously as well and he nearly lost it and held back laughter.

"She's so cute!" Gumball squealed softly rubbing his cheek against the top of her little bat head and she wriggled in response to it. Marshall had the deep, almost instinctual feeling that his daughter would not take to any kind of coddling from Gumball unless it was on her terms, and that made him smile.

"That she is. But be careful, baby, she is still tiny." Marshall replied smiling at the baby who looked up at her father and he plucked her rather easily from Gumball who blinked at the lost of his fuzzy, soft pink bat baby only to pout upwards at Marshall. "She'll be such the fighter, you know. With Fionna as her Aunt and me as her father, you're going to have your hands full with her when she's older."

Gumball sighed then, rather dramatically, if Marshall had to describe it at such. "I don't even want to imagine her bigger, older, than she is right now. She's so cute! I just want to hold her and never let her go." Gumball replied staring at his daughter then tilted his head to the side. "You know, she's a lot different than I thought she'd look like."

"Really? Who did you think she'd look like?" Marshall asked looking up from planting a kiss on his daughter's little bat head. She made a tiny chirping sound that made him want to weirdly squeal. She nuzzled into his chest, much like Gumball did, and settled in yawning rather cutely in his opinion.

"I thought, at first ,if it was a girl she'd look like me. A boy would look like you. But towards the end of the pregnancy I kind of imagined her looking more like You than like me." Gumball replied blushing lightly like it was embarrassing to say out loud. Marshall blinked then smiled as his daughter finally fell asleep in her nap of the day and it made him smile, her fuzzy fur and her warmth was so pleasing to hold. Like a living stuffed animal.

He then walked over sitting next to Gumball on the floor, smiling lovingly at his husband. "Baby, you should have known as a scientist babies are always half and half of their parents. Sure, everyone thought the twins would be more like their father back when we all though it was one baby. But look at them! They're like Fionna and Flame King mixed together."

"Still, I thought she'd take after you more in the genetics department." Gumball protested then played with his fingers like he was nervous saying it out loud and his cheeks burned like he was embarrassed still. "I just think a daughter who looks more like you would be more appealing to the eye, you know?"

Marshall looked at his husband, widening his eyes gently, then laughed. Lacey didn't wake, the baby already being a heavy sleeper like her father, he grinned and kissed Gumball's cheek happily. "Oh, baby, a child from you that looked like me wouldn't be impossible! But a baby that looks like you _and_ me, well that's the perfect balance isn't it?"

Gumball blinked a few times then stared at his pale pink baby bat daughter and then smiled at Marshall then and chuckled. "I guess she is the perfect balance, isn't' she." Gumball then leaned his head against his shoulder and smiled looking at his sleeping daughter. "It's hard to believe that she's even here after eight months in the womb and then one being alive. On the outside, I mean."

"I know, right? She's so quiet, so adorable and she's easy to please half the time. And she's quiet, half the time." Marshall kissed Gumball's head softly and then Lacey's, the baby twitching then resting in place sighing. "She's the perfect balance but as a little princess she's quite the brat already, ain't she?"

"She wouldn't be your daughter if she wasn't quiet, impatient and a brat, now would she?" Gumball asked which got him an affectionate nip on the cheek and he laughed pulling away smiling widely. "She's half of you, is she not? Then she's got half of your impatience and being a brat!"

"She could get the brat half from you, you know!" Marshall protested when Lacey opened her eyes, having woken up from her parents play squabble and lifted a tiny bat hand to her eye rubbing it. "She's adorable, from you, but she can be just as bratty as you can be!"

"Oh look at that! You've gone and woken her up~!" Gumball playfully scolded with Marshall beginning to laugh in response and Gumball plucked his daughter from Marshall this time and smiled. "Hi, baby. Did Papa wake you up?"

"Or was it Daddy that woke you up?" Marshall asked smiling widely at his daughter while the baby just blinked and yawned the way a one month old could. Marshall cracked up laughing, rolling away and Gumball laughed with him, not loudly, but laughed all the same making Lacey's eyes widen at the sound. Gumball squeezed her gently, but not rough, just enough for her to feel the heat and he smiled when Marshall's arms snaked around his waist.

"We're not the perfect family, are we?" Gumball asked on a sigh when he finished laughing and Marshall nuzzled the small dip of his lower back. "Do you wanna take Lacey to your place this weekend? Do you have the baby room all finished yet?"

"Ah, in fact I do! Fionna finished it up, claiming a princess needs different nurseries but the same toys in each one." Marshall replied when he sat up and poked his daughter's little bat nose which she crinkled up in response and he smiled widely. "She'll absolutely love my place, who knows maybe she'll even inherit it from me one day!"

Gumball then smiled at that, finding it strange he should smile but also not surprised at all. Lacey was a Princess, yes, and could become Queen of both the Nightosphere and the Candy Kingdom but strangely enough Gumball could see his daughter doing something completely different and just as outrageous as Fionna or as her father would. That's honestly what made him smile, holding her a little tighter as she sighed out lightly, he could see that one day his daughter would choose adventuring over the crown but he'd be just fine with that. Maybe. Of course, he'd prefer it if she chose to be the Queen one day if she wanted to go off and adventure then fine be, she can do it as she will. But until that day, he'd raise her to be a proper Princess the only way a King can.h

"What're you thinking about so intensely?" Marshall asked rubbing the wrinkles between Gumball's eye brows, startling the King who blinked. "You always get those wrinkles when you think too long about something. Whether it's bad or not, you always get the same thinky face, you know? So what're you thinking about so intensely?"

"Our daughter." Gumball replied then smiled standing up with the baby still and firm in his arms when he grinned widely. "She'll be just as wild as you, won't she?" He looked down at Marshall, holding his hand out to help him up off the floor from where they'd been sitting.

Marshall blinked a few times then smiled taking the pink King's hand and squeezed it softly, their wedding rings lightly winking in the light of the room like secrets. He then kissed Gumball's cheek and laughed lightly. "Oh without a doubt she'll be a wild child, my dear Candy King~"

"And hopefully she'll be just as smart as I am however~" Gumball replied playfully when Marshall laughed then poked Lacey's nose again, making it wrinkle up cutely like Gumball's did from time to time and it made Marshall smile. He loved that his daughter had some of the same quirks as her Daddy and it made his heart warm at the sight of it.

"Oh she'll be just as smart. She's your daughter, after all~" Marshall replied playfully then kissed the top of his head. "Now, let's go get some food, I am rather starving~ And I bet this little bat here wants some food, huh?" She made that same tiny chirping sound that made his heart warm.

"Let's go then," Gumball replied sighing lightly then smiling, squeezing Marshall's hand. "Let's get some food, shall we?"

Marshall smiled, holding the one month old in the crook of his arm, squeezed his husband's hand back and laughed lightly. He lifted his hand kissing the back of it softly and then rubbed his thumb over his knuckles while Lacey made that same tiny chirping sound that made him smile wider. "We shall~"


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine - Epilogue

_Seven Years Later_

"I said no!" There was the sound of a small body hitting the floor with a thump, both Kings looking up when a loud crying started up. There was the rushing of feet slamming against the floor and the door to the living room flew open revealing an irritated Lacey and a black blur threw itself at Gumball wailing. Gumball sighed looking at his daughter with a rather steely expression as his hands moved over soft black hair.

"Lacey, we've talked about this! How many times have I told you _not_ to push your brother?" Gumball demanded while Marshall raised a brow at his daughter when she turned her eyes to him, like he would bail her out this time but he just shrugged. She looked down at her feet, scowling softly much like what Marshall used to do from time to time before she answered.

"Eleven times." She mumbled looking down still, scowling softly, her brows pulled tight together. She did this often, as a seven year old, and she just recently grew out of her temper tantrums but still pouted and screamed with the best of them.

"And this makes it twelve. Now listen to me young lady. Look at me!" Gumball sat the black haired child down, squatting in front of Lacey when she lifted her eyes off the floor high enough to meet Gumball's. Her scarlet irises clashed with Gumball's violets that were dark, stern and she flinched. "You do not push your brother. If you don't want hm to touch you, you use your words like what Papa and I taught you to do. Understand?"

She was quiet for some time, like this was a big deal and finally answered. "Yes, Daddy." She mumbled shuffling awkwardly, like her father did. She was staring at her brother then pouted. "I'm sorry, Licorice."

The black haired child smiled then, rather forgiving as he smiled at his sister despite the tears that clung to his black lashes. "It's okay!" He replied then looked to the window and gasped happily. "Daddy! Auntie Fi is here!" He sped off pushing away from Gumball and running across the room, Lacey jerking like she'd been shocked and ran right after her little brother. They laughed now, excited at the prospect of seeing their aunt and friends while Gumball just groaned quietly. He could just barely handle his own two little monsters, how can he handle four even with three other adults around?

Lacey hadn't changed all to much since she was an infant to child, though it feels like so much about her had changed. While Lacey looked angelic, adorable and elfin to others she was absolutely quite the trouble maker ever since she could walk. Lacey still had the same oyster pink skin tone she'd inherited at birth, her long vibrant pink hair spilled down her back and her scarlet eyes sparkled she was worse, if possible, than her father Marshall. While she was extremely intelligent like Gumball, Lacey seemed more interested in her father's electric guitar, causing mischief, pulling pranks and pushing every scenario she's ever been in to the limits she was worse than her father. And she was only seven! She jumped out of trees, slid down stairs, rough housed with her brother and whenever she visited Fionna she always came home covered in dirt, scrapes and a wide grin of happiness. She was a little monster, active and hyper, just like she'd been when she was an infant only it seemed so much worse.

Her brother, Licorice Bubba Lee, was completely different. His elder sister, only older by one year, was known as the wild child and always active he was her complete opposite in every way. He had inherited Marshall's light gray skin with no sign of pink undertones but still adorable, he also inherited his father's black hair that instead of being silky like his sister's pink hair, his hair was soft and fluffy like Gumball's instead and unlike his sister's scarlet irises, Licorice inherited his mother's violet colored irises. But also, unlike his sister, Licorice took things much safer and obeying the rules rather than pushing against them like his sister did, which made him the "ideal" child to his mother. But Licorice spent a lot of time trying to get his big sister's attention but it was truly hard what with her wild personality and restlessness, it was hard to keep her attention for long. But he does spend a lot of time with Asher, which actually manages to pull out his inner wild child much like his big sister.

"What're you groaning about?" Marshall asked raising a brow as he stood up, listening to the four children downstairs laughing and shrieking delightfully. "They're all having the time of their lives!"

"I know but still, it's so loud!" Gumball sighed looking up at Marshall in response and the vampire smiled happily at him, leaning down to kiss Gumball's head affectionately and happily, grinning at the loud child screams from downstairs. "Who would've thought Kaitlynn would turn out exactly like Fionna? Same with Asher!"

Marshall laughed then, tilting his head back then stepping in front of Gumball planting his hands on his hips. An action and stance both Lacey and Licorice picked up on in their short lives and it nearly made Gumball smile. "But that makes all four of them the best of best friends! We thought Lacey would have a hard time fitting in with the Candy Kingdom people and the Nightosphere people, but she's fitting in perfectly with Kaitlynn and Asher! Same with Licorice! Thy adore each other, so we shouldn't stand in the way, now should we?"

Gumball sighed out, moving his hands through his hair then leaned back smiling softly. "Okay. I can admit, I love that the children have other children to play with that they get along with so well. Just why do they have to be so loud while inside the palace?" He asked tilting his head, smiling softly like he'd given up some kind of argument that never happened and it made Marshall smile. It was something the King had picked up on over the last seven years when dealing with Lacey, Licorice and the twins.

Marshall then climbed on the pink King's lap making him blush wildly at the action and smiled widely at the pink haired male. "Don't worry, baby. We'll be all good for the time being and when the twins get older then there won't be as much to worry about when they can go in and out freely, huh? Besides, let them be as loud as they want! It'll be too quiet once they all grow up and leave us anyhow."

Gumball finally curled his arms around Marshall's waist, holding onto the vampire King the way he normally did and he smiled softly up at him. "I guess. Do you think Fionna and FK will be here with the twins?" He asked softly looking at his husband, tilting his head when he slid one arm from around the vampire's waist and lifted his left hand up tangling it with Marshall's left hand. He looked at their rings twinkling lightly like they were winking, after all this time, and it made him smile widely.

Marshall opened his mouth to answer, his thumb rubbing over his knuckles, when the door slammed open revealing Fionna in all her glory. For being close to her thirties, the blonde woman still looked young and youthful for her age when two blurs went around her legs and smiled widely, slamming their hands on the coffee tables."Hi, Uncle Bubba!" Came a loud, happy greeting.

Gumball smiled softly then, happily, at the child while Marshall slid from his waist in time, thankfully. "Hello, Katie! How are you this morning?" Gumball asked softly looking at the small nine year old child who grinned widely, flashing her missing front teeth in the grin. The child had an appeal that Fionna had when she was younger, that much was very clear to them even now and it made it hard not to grin at her in response.

"I'm okay! Mama's gonna take us to the park!" Kaitlynn replied grinning widely, jumping a few times. The soft orange tint from when she was younger had been grown into, making her pale flesh of her mother a soft, almost medium light orange color. It was a soft orange and it was beautiful with her golden red hair, that she wore short and messily a majority of the time, and her large gold irises that glowed like the sun, like right now, with her joy.

"Uncle Bubba, will you go with us? Pretty please?" Asher asked in response to his twin, his eyes wide and questioning him already. While Kaitlynn had that soft orange coloring Asher seemed to have lost his orange pigment, leaving him the pale coloring of his mother's skin; his hair was a bright red, like fire, and large blue irises that sparkled like light reflecting off the water and it made him look just as mischievous as his sister.

Gumball pretended to debate that when he caught sight of his own children, wide scarlet irises and wide violet irises, hands clasped on both children raised to their mouths, begging him silently, quietly. He smiled then, widely, making Marshall grin happily. "Fine. Lacey and Licorice, go get ready and we'll prepare for the park, alright?" Gumball stood up making his children squeal then run off in blurs and the twins were quick in pursuit. It made Fionna grin, Flame King showing up behind her, smiling at him as well. Fionna walked forward, grabbing his hands happily and squeezed them softly.

"Thank you for going to the park with us! It'll be super fun, I promise!" Fionna said looking at him with those wide sparkling blue eyes of hers, just like Asher's. She grinned happily, making him grin in response, unable to truly help himself at that moment. Then she got a mischievous look that the twins obviously inherited from her. "I think Lacey and Kaitlynn have a crush on each other~"

Gumball playfully made a noise in response, rolling his eyes playfully but she nudged him. "Maybe. They do cling to each other, all four of them do, it's like Lacey and Kaitlynn were twins and Asher with Licorice were twins instead of Kaitlynn and Asher being twins. But I wouldn't be surprised if Lacey _did_ have a crush on Kaitlynn to be honest."

"Neither would I," Flame King replied smiling happily at them. "All that Kaitlynn talks about half the time is Lacey, Lacey, Lacey. Asher is the same way with Licorice! I've never seen a tighter knit friendship than those four!"

"They truly do love each other rather desperately." Marshall replied circling an arm around Gumball's waist, holding him tightly and squeezing him affectionately, smiling form ear to ear practically. "I'm glad they got you to agree in leaving the palace for once! It'll be a pretty fun thing, Fionna will push me on the swings and I'll trip her on the way to the swings, shove her down the slide-"

"You sound like you have the park play date planned for just you two!" Gumball replied playfully with his eyes sparkling happily and it made Marshall laugh, throwing his head back. In the last seven years, life seemed to get...easier. With watching after Lacey, her being a wild child herself and getting into so much trouble from the time she could walk, he got pregnant with Licorice literally the year Lacey turned one and there was that to deal with and going through that whole pregnancy situation in less than a year. But it was worth it, to see Lacey be all 'Big sisterly' and tell Licorice how things worked all though the seven year old wasn't much older than the six year old and it made Gumball laugh.

They had thus then gotten rid of his pseudo womb and any possible chance of him getting pregnant ever again. Two was enough and two was what they were going to stick with. "But I would _never_ do such a horrible thing to my dear friend!" Marshall acted offended but grinned widely at the pink King and at the blonde Queen who raised her brow, her eyes sparkling just has deviously.

"And I would _never_ shove Marshall off the jungle gym! Never!" Fionna replied placing a hand on her chest, just over her heart, like that made it all the more truthful and it made them all grin happily. "Ah, looks like the kids are ready!" There was the loud thumping of feet approaching the living room and the door slammed open.

"Lacey, how many times have I told you _not_ to slam open doors inside?" Gumball asked while Marshall threw their shoes on the floor, proceeding to slide his on, and Gumball pulled on his shoes as well while Lacey managed to appear sheepish. She was wearing her usual clothing, which was a bright violet shirt that strangely brought out the pink of her pale oyster pink skin, and black overalls with her red sneakers. Her hair was even up in a ponytail, all be it sloppy, but still pulled back.

"Thirteen times." She replied cutely, locking her hands behind her then smiled. "But are you ready, Daddy?" She jumped them when Gumball stood up, wiggling one of his feet in his shoe and he smiled.

"I'm ready." He replied then planting his hands on his hips and smiling while the children screeched happily, jumping up and down happily. He then walked to the doorway, the three other parents following after him, when he moved his hand over Lacey's messy pink hair and smiled adoringly while the four children then took off down the hall. The children took up a lot of time, in both frustrating and endearing times, and it made life slide by that much easier. He loved watching his daughter's face light up when Kaitlynn showed up or how Licorice looked so accomplished with his tiny chemistry set. Or how with Asher, his tame son became so much bolder and out there, loving and just like Marshall. The past seven years could be considered a blessing, if it had to come straight down to it, or if he wanted to get sentimental.

But he wasn't. After all, where was the room to be sentimental? He was going to the park with his children after all! And the warmth of Marshall's hand in his, Fionna's happy chirping voice, he couldn't help but feel absolutely, blissfully, happy and content. With family around it was hard not to be content and happy, right?


End file.
